the never ending battle of light and darkness Vol2
by tedus987
Summary: second volume, after the events of vol 1, Luke is throw in to the reagons of space to fend form him self ever knowing that his home world was distroyed. rated M for the reaper form in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 end of Earth 4

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or content from said games, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

I made this a while ago, I think a quarter of the way.

_**Angelic is in bold italics**_

**The Never ending battle of light and Darkness**

**Vol. 2 – the real journey begins.**

Chapter 1 – end of Earth 4

Luke slowly slumbered in his bed as his clock began to reach 8 AM, someone knocked at Luke's door before Laura entered the room and looked at her sleeping brother. She looked over at a trophy and read its inscription, "Earth 4, year 2007 sword play contest, black belt division," she read before picking the trophy up and throwing it at Luke.

The trophy hit Luke on the head and startled him, he scowled at his sister who bolted out of the room before he could shout a threat at her. Luke picked up his array of weaponry and got ready for collage before walking out of his room and down to the living room, his sister waited for him and unlocked the front door.

"You haven't said much about Earth 3, I know you want to wait till mom and dad are back from that trip but still, can't you just give me a little hint of what it was like?" Laura asked as she made a cute puppy dog face at Luke. "Maybe if you stop hitting me head with trophies" Luke answered through gritted teeth before the two left the house.

College 1 PM

Luke looked up at the clock and then back down at his paper, the rain battered the window as the storm clouds outside continued to increase in density. "Ok, time's up pencils down, the test is…" the teacher stopped as she noticed a large mass of beings appear on the field outside, the mass began to grow as two men walked out in front of them.

One of them was a red haired man with a red sword while the other was a man clad in dark armour, the man in armour dropped his hand and the beings charged towards the college. Several people screamed in panic as the beings began to kill anything in their way, the teacher in Luke's class began to motion the pupils to leave the room.

Luke ran passed the teacher and tapped on the storage device in his pocket, his 3 swords appeared on his waist and back as the beings came round the corner. Luke removed both his twin swords and began to slice each monster that came within range, as he mowed down each being causing it to melt into nothing more than a dark liquid type form, he kicked one of them to the floor.

Luke jumped on the being and used it to slide down the college stairs he noticed a large amount of beings in front of him and pulled the Trigger Blade off his back. He pulled the trigger and the blade engulfed in a blaze of flames, he sliced the beings and they ran in panic as Luke slid off the solider and out the second floor window.

"Laura, _**ew an'tc pkke pu! **_(Laura, we can't keep this up!)" Luke yelled as he sliced another dark being, "_**I hntki oruy gtrhi**_ (I think your right)" Laura agreed, the beings stopped as a man in black armour with a red cloak walked towards them, he had black hair and red eyes. "Impressive, so you're both Michael's descendants…" The man spoke in a deep voice, "well I have to say, you're not as skilled as I explected." The man mocked, Laura snapped and ran at him, she spun her dual wheeler above her head ready to bring it down.

The man smirked and fired a dark magic ball at her, the ball hit Laura and she flew into some rubble. Luke ran at the man, dragging his Trigger Blade across the ground to sharpen its tip. Luke jumped into the air and swung his sword overhead, Luke brought his sword down and the man smirked before blocking and breaking the Trigger Blade with his own sword.

The man walked up to the handle of the Trigger Blade and picked the sword handle up, the blade had been broken to the handle. The man smirked and magicly sent the sword handle to somewhere else. The man walked up to Luke and stepped on Luke's chest and smirked, "it's a good thing I want you alive," the man whispered to Luke, he grinned evilly before clicking his fingers and sending Luke and Laura to different locations in dark spheres, as the spheres left the planet Luke caught one last glance at his home planet as the crust exploded and Earth 4 exploded into a million pieces.

Tears welled in the dualist's eyes as his thoughts of his family flashed before him, the sphere began to glow and a golden aura covered its once dark shell. Luke softly began to drift off and fell asleep, a small blue sphere floated next to the gold one and entered its shell, the sphere entered Luke's chest and a blue glow surrounded him.

World of Ruins

The golden sphere floated towards the ground inside a massive chamber before dropping and disappearing to reveal its passenger.

Dream state

Luke looked around him to see he was on a pillar of some kind, surrounded by nothing but a black void, "listen well, those creatures you fought were known as the dark soldiers," a voice echoed all around the area. "Who are you?" Luke asked as he looked round for the source of the voice, "for now let's say I'm watching out for you," the voice answered vaguely, "there was more than one type though, what about the enemies that sank into the walls and floor?" Luke asked.

"The heartless, you will be facing many on your journey. But first, you need a suitable weapon," the voice explained, Luke saw 3 pillars appear, one had 2 golden handled sword, they hummed with an omnipotent glow, another had a white wood bow with a golden guard and finally a spear with a golden blade holder.

Luke walked over to the pillar with 2 sword and picked them up, "is this what you want, the path of the dualist?" the voice asked, "I have been a dualist all my life," Luke answered, "I see, the power of balance, swiftness and power, the path of the offensive defender. These weapons have magical properties, but they are still only illusions, once through this task you will find the real versions." The voice explained.

"Where am I then" Luke asked, "at a cross road in you life, you have been chosen to wield the power of destruction, the same power that destroyed your home world." the voice answered, "and what would I do with such power?" Luke asked, "Use your power for justice instead of those that would harm others," the voice answered a little sternly.

"Now, defend yourself!" The voice ordered as 4 Shadow Heartless leapt out of the floor, Luke sliced one of the Heartless before moving on to the next, he found that the swords were extremely light and yet powerful, in minutes he dispatched the 4 enemies.

"Behind you!" the voice warned before Luke struck the last one behind him, "Impressive, no matter how thick the darkness, the light will shine through, never fear the darkness," the voice advised as the floor turned into darkness and Luke slowly seeped through. Luke struggled to free himself as his fear began to overwhelm him.

Luke was swallowed by the darkness and squirmed till it disappeared around him, he noticed that the area had changed, "wasn't that fun, no matter how thick you must concur your fears." The voice warned, "Ha ha" Luke laughed mockingly, "now, about your powers, to activate them simply point at the object you want to destroy," the voice instructed.

Luke held one of the swords and stretched 2 fingers out and pointed at the box, in a blaze of fury the box detonated. "Good, how does it feel?" the voice asked, "Like I just ran the 40 sprint meters…" Luke answered while panting heavily, "your powers, run off you adrenaline, the more you use them the more they will grow, but too much at once will leave you exhausted and weak." The voice explained.

"What can I destroy?" Luke asked, "Anything," the voice answered. "But the greater the mass the more power it will take, you are a Tribal, your powers won't work on other Tribals directly unless the other Tribal allows it. Your powers won't work if you touch aluminium, nor will they directly work on someone wearing the substance." The voice answered.

"Directly?" Luke asked he couldn't help but feel confused, "your power won't work on them, but the things around them can still be affected like the floor below them." the voice explained, "I see" Luke replied as he began to understand more. "Now, our other guest is here, you cannot ask his name, nor answer if he asks you, but you will find out soon enough," the voice continued with its explanation before a set of multi coloured stairs stretched to another column.

Luke walked along the path to the column, as he reached halfway he saw a massive being creep out of the column and begin attacking someone. "It looks like he's in trouble, let's see what skill you have." the voice stated before Luke ran to the column, a brown haired boy avoided the titanic fist of the being, "need help?" Luke asked as he came to a stop next to the boy.

The boy nodded and looked at the colossus, "can you think of a weakness?" the boy asked, "its head, no matter how big or strong the enemy is, its head would be a weakness." Luke answered as the colossus brought its fist down again as both of Luke and the boy dodged it. The boy jumped on to the fist and ran up its arm, as he reached the head he began to hack and slash its head.

Luke began to slash the colossus' wrists and black ooze began to gush out, the colossus began to collapse as both males stepped away from the colossus. The being brought its arms down surrounding both of them, they slowly looked up and noticed the being fall on to them as darkness covered both of them.

"You have passed this trial," the voice congratulated Luke.

World of Ruin

Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the chamber around him, in the centre he saw a single sword with a golden handle. At each end of the handle was a pointed small pole, one pointed in the direction of the handle while the other towards the point of the blade, the golden point at the handle acted like a hand guard to stop people from damaging a person's hand while the other faced a different direction to avoid damaging the wrist (A/N think of it like a zigzag). Luke slowly approached the sword, as Luke got close a voice filled the room, "he who wishes to use me, know that this sword carries with it the responsibilities of the holy knight…" The voice warned.

"I know that you have lost everything to one filled with darkness and evil, take up thy sword and take thy vengeance. Know that your ancestors will go with you and help each step of the way, warrior of the Naferos family," the voice continued as Luke's hand slowly reached for the sword as a golden electricity touched his fingers.

Luke grasped the sword and a blinding light filled the room, as Luke looked around him he noticed he was in the middle of a battle field. Two arrows passed through the back of his chest and headed for two dark soldiers, Luke checked himself to find that nothing was damaged, he was in a vision of sorts. Luke heard a sound of metal clanging over others and noticed two men fighting.

One was in dark armour with a red outline while the other was in white armour with a blue outline, the two battled fiercely as one knocked a sword out of the others hand. Luke saw both the warriors face's were similar to his own, yet a scar travelled down both warrior's left eyes, "give it up Slyther, I am your better, there is nothing you can do to stop me!" the man in dark armour yelled as he blocked another one of his opponent's attacks.

Slyther held his other sword and began to chant in angelic, the sword glowed fiercely before Slyther stabbed the sword into the ground. Luke was thrown back as he saw a world filled with darkness explode into several pieces leaving only a smaller part of its former self. The vision stopped and Luke pulled the sword from its resting place before a second sword appeared in his other hand. As he looked at the other sword a set of Holy armour covered his body.

"Ah, so I am awake, which means you must be my descendant!" the sword exclaimed, "Ok, that's creepy…" Luke stated as a spirit form of Slyther appeared in front of Luke. "500 years ago I sealed myself and a great evil in that sword and now I am forever sealed to it till a descendant can be as heroic as me," Slyther explained.

"I see, so you're going to help me…" Luke asked, "Yes, I shall be your guardian, now if you want to find the way out heed my word of advice." Slyther told Luke as he guided Luke through the chambers.

Destiny Island

The brown haired boy slowly opened his eyes and yawned before lying back down, as he looked to the sky a red haired girl looked into his face and smiled. The boy jerked up and turned to face the girl who slightly laughed at him, "Gimme a break, Kairi" the boy muttered irritably. "Sora you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here!" Kairi stated jokingly as she continued to look down at him.

"NO! This huge thing swallowed me up, I couldn't move I couldn't breath… ow!" Sora cried out in pain as Kairi knocked him on the head. "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked as she rolled her eyes at Sora, "it wasn't a dream, or was it… I don't know… what was that place… so bizarre…" Sora muttered half to himself, "yeah sure…" Kairi uttered sceptically while walking towards the beach.

"Say Kairi, what was your home town like, you know, where you grew up?" Sora asked, "I told you before, I don't remember" Kairi answered without looking at Sora, "nothing at all?" Sora continued to probe for answers. "Nothing," Kairi answered again as she shook her head, "you ever want to go back?" Sora asked curiously, "Mmmm, I'm happy here. But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi answered. "I'd like to see it too, along with any other world out there, I wanna see 'em all!" Sora yelled excitedly.

"So what're we waiting for? Kairi asked with a smile as she turned to face Sora, "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" a silver haired boy asked as Sora and Kairi looked at him, "so, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," the boy answered in a joking manner before walking passed Sora and tossing him a log, Sora fumbled to catch the log and fell backwards towards the sand as Kairi laughed.

"And your just as lazy as he is" the silver haired boy admonished as he pointed a finger at Kairi "so you noticed…" Kairi stated with a snicker before jumping up and down on the spot. Ok we'll finish it together, I'll race you, ready, set, go!" Kairi yelled excitedly, the two boys looked at each other and ran down the beach, after the race Kairi set items she wanted Sora to collect, Sora spent the day collecting items for Kairi before returning to their meeting place.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked while sat on a tree, "could be, we'll never know by staying here," the silver haired boy answered as he leaned on the tree. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked as he leaned forwards to look at the other boy, "who knows, if we have to, we'll think of something else," the silver haired boy replied.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked curiously as she looked too looked at the silver haired boy, "hmmm, well I…haven't really though about it." The boy admitted, "it's just, I've always wondered why we're here, on this island, if there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could just have easily ended up somewhere else. Right?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," Sora replied as he lay back on the bent tree, "Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing, it's the same old stuff. So let's go!" The boy yelled impatiently, "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, "thanks to you, if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks" the boy stated gratefully.

"You're welcome," Kairi replied. After a while the 3 kids walked back to the island and headed towards their boats, "Sora!" the silver haired boy shouted before tossing Sora a star shaped fruit, "a Paopu?" Sora questioned as he looked down at the fruit in his hand, "if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what. C'mon I know you want to try it" the boy stated with a playful smirk while walking of, "what are you talking…" Sora stopped as the silver haired boy laughed.

Disney castle

The court wizard, Donald Duck walked through the castle corridors, as he walked several magical brushes holding buckets passed him,. Donald came to a large door and knocked on it twice and tapped it 3 times and a smaller door opened inside the large door, "good morning your majesty, it's nice to see you this morn…" Donald stopped as he noticed the large and empty seat.

An orange dog came out from behind the chair and handed Donald a letter, Donald read the letter before running out of the room screaming his head off. Donald ran into the garden and found Goofy sleeping on the flower bed. "Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouted, Goofy continued to sleep and snore, feeling frustrated Donald reached his hand to the sky and used a lighting spell to wake Goofy from his slumber.

"Hey there Donald, G'mornin'…" Goofy greeted Donald still half asleep, "we've got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald whispered to Goofy, "Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked, "Not even the queen…" Donald answered as he folded his arms. "Daisy?" Goofy asked, "NO!!!! it's top secret" Donald yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down, "oh, g'mornin' ladies!" Goofy yelled cheerfully oblivious to what Donald was talking about.

Donald slowly turned round to see both queen Minnie and Daisy staring at him, Donald laughed before the two women began asking questions.

World of Ruin

"So far I've been through traps, wild monsters and other things, is there anything else?" Luke asked his new guardian as he walked down a corridor. Luke heard a crack and slowly looked to his left before looking down, "I was going to mention the unstable flooring, I suggest you move slowly through here." Slyther advised.

Luke moved slowly through the room stepping on to solid ground and using both his hands and feet for foot holding, voices were suddenly heard from below him and he looked through a crack in the ground, "that's it, that's the last time I'm ever following your command, from now on I'm taking control of the Blue Sapphire!" a male voice yelled.

"Traitorous scum, I am the princess of the Blue stars and you dare mutiny against me?!" a female voice argued back, "sounds like she's in trouble, I wish I could help her…" Luke thought desperately to himself before some dust got into his nostrils, he twitched his nose to block the itch but made it worse, "Luke, fast movement will…" Before Slyther could finish Luke sneezed causing the floor he was on to crumble.

Luke fell through the floor and collapsed on to 3 men, a woman looked at him and saw the 3 men underneath him, "ow…" Luke moaned softly as he sat up, "thanks for dropping in…" the female stated gratefully, Luke looked up at the raven haired female to see she had 2 cutlasses at her waist, one of the men moaned and Luke punched him before he had a chance to recover.

"Well that was a fast way to solve the damsel in distress problem…" Slyther's voice echoed in Luke's head, "I'm Terra, and you are?" Terra asked as she looked down at Luke, "I'm Luke, sorry about dropping in but the floor was unstable and I sneezed," Luke explained, Terra laughed at the situation and Luke looked around, Terra offered him a hand to stand up and Luke accepted with out a second thought.

Terra looked at the entrance she came through and noticed the doorway was destroyed, "I guess your little mishap has made a slight problem, we're stuck in this room" Terra stated a little irritably. Luke pointed at the doorway and the rubble blew out of it, "you're a…Tribal…" Terra uttered, "I don't know how to explain it but I woke up here with these powers," Luke replied.

"Oh, nice, you had to tell her…" Slyther muttered irritably, "I trust her, I don't know but I have this feeling that I can trust her," Luke told Slyther mentally, "well at least you're using your powers for good, unlike the other Tribals," Terra answered, "I know the legend, but now I think it's real" Luke added, "how so?" Terra asked.

"I don't know how long ago but recently my home world has been destroyed and I think I'm the only survivor," Luke answered sadly as he thought about his family and friends knowing that he would never see them again. "Earth 4?" Terra asked, "How did you know?" Luke asked, "I'm the princess of the Blue stars, we're pirates, but we only attack armoured and military vassals" Terra explained.

"I see" Luke replied, "our scout ships picked up a planetary distress call 24 hours ago before it vanished." Terra continued with her explanation as Luke walked to the open doorway and held his head, "I'm the last survivor…" Luke asked as he stopped and turned round to look at Terra, "maybe not, if there are any they'll be in Traverse Town. I'll take you there on my ship" Terra offered.

Luke looked over at Terra and walked over to the 3 men and picked up one of the man's cutlasses, Luke placed the cutlass on his back as the holy armour made a 3rd sheath for his 3rd sword, "ok, if it's not to much trouble I'll accept your generous offer" Luke replied as Terra guided him through the ruins to a flying ship.

Luke stared at the ship for a moment before Terra engaged a warp device and both were standing in a clean room with several devices. "First mate Sarah, the 3 body guards that went with me tried to mutiny me, delete their access codes from the data base!" Terra ordered to another woman, "yes miss," the woman replied before looking at Luke.

"Oh, he's to be treated like a VIP!" Terra commanded, a device came from the ceiling and took a photo of Luke's face, "come on Luke, first mate Sarah, prepare a suitable room for our guest, I will be escorting him to the bridge," Terra barked before motioning for Luke to follow, as the two entered the doorway to the bridge Terra freshened up her appearance to look more commanding.

As the two entered Terra looked around the bridge, "Private Emma, get those guns in for atmosphere exit! Amelia, prepare the main thrusters! Jane, I don't want to be flying head first into a storm…again! Rachel, get everyone into secure locations! Jade, I don't want any law enforcements to see us…again! Sasha, if those shields aren't up this time and my ship gets damager you're paying for it!" Terra bellowed her orders while walking round as each person replied to her and Luke followed.

Terra sat down in her seat and pointed to a chair near her for Luke to sit down in, "damn, you definitely are a captain," Luke complimented. "Why thank you," Terra replied gratefully as she smiled at Luke. The ship took off and entered outer space, the gravity stabilizers on the ship kicked in and people began to work about the ship, Luke stood up and looked through the windows next to him to see outer space.

"It's amazing isn't it, even now I still get the fascination at looking at the cosmos," Terra remarked as she stood next to Luke, "hey, is it ok to get some rest?" Luke asked, "first mate Sarah, escort our VIP to his quarters!" Terra ordered, after some walking Luke entered his quarters and the door closed behind him.

He walked over to his bed and lay down before slowly nodding off.

Destiny Island

Sora searched the area of the island triumphantly as he searched for food, "ok, one seagull egg, two coconuts, three fish, a bottle of water and 2 mushrooms, I need one more, hmmm they grown in dark places…" Sora stated to himself as he looked at the sky, "oh, the secret place…" Sora continued to talk to himself.

Sora crawled into the secret place behind the island's waterfall and walked through its windy tunnel to the centre of the island. Sora found a mushroom inside the cave and noticed the carving both him and Kairi made, Sora remembered his friend's words and picked up a rock, he slowly carved himself handing Kairi a Paopu fruit.

As Sora finished he got up and turned round before jumping back at the hooded man looking at the wooden door at the back of the cave. "Who's there?!" Sora asked with a stutter, "I've come to see the door to this world," the man answered calmly, Sora questioned the man's words while he looked at the wooden door.

"This world has been connected," the man continued, "what are you talking about?" Sora asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed," the man explained, "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked as he looked at the hooded figure.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door…" the man answered vaguely, "so, you're from another world?" Sora questioned still cautious about the man, "there is so much to learn. You understand so little…" the man scoffed. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora yelled defiantly as he grew increasingly aggravated by the man.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand. Nothing..." the hooded figure stated in that same calm voice as Sora looked at the door. When Sora turned to look back at the man he was surprised to see that he had disappeared. Sora took his supplies back to Kairi and they both set of toward the docks, as the sun began to reach its base Kairi and Sora sat on the docks to watch the day end.

"You know, Riku has changed…" Kairi stated suddenly, "what do you mean?" Sora asked as he stared at Kairi in surprise, "Sora, let's take the raft and go. Just the two of us!" Kairi demanded quickly, Sora stuttered for a second in surprise at what Kairi said, "Just kidding…" she stated quickly while slightly giggling, Sora laughed as well and Kairi looked at the sky, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi replied excitedly, the two children got in their rowing boats and began to row back to their homes.

Disney Castle

Minnie picked up the letter and began reading its lines to everyone,

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not_

_sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means_

_disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check_

_into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you_

_and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're_

_doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right_

_direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

After Minnie had finished reading the group discussed their options before deciding a plan, Donald and Goofy saluted before walking out of the room to the fighter dock below the castle with their chronicler Jiminy Cricket. After some time the 3 got into their kingdom fighter and began to flick the start up buttons and switches.

The fighter hovered in the air, "BLAST OFF!" Donald shouted as he pointed forwards, an arrow pointed downward below them and the fighter fell through the floor to the bottom of the world, the ship brimmed to life and shot off through the cosmos.

Blue sapphire 

Luke slowly woke up as sirens filled the ship, he picked himself up and looked around his room as the ship shook violently. Luke ran on to the bridge and saw a red painted ship near the Blue Sapphire. "Miss Terra we have a core breach!" one of the crew yelled to Terra. "That settles it then, everyone get to the escape pods!" Terra shouted.

The crew saluted her and then ran out of the room, as the crew ran Terra jumped out of her seat and grabbed Luke's arm, she pulled him to an escape pod and shoved him in, "wait, what about you?" Luke asked, "I'm sure there's one left," Terra lied through her teeth, "there's only enough escape pods for the crew, isn't there?" Luke asked as he stared sadly at the raven haired woman, Terra closed her eyes and slammed her fist on the release button.

Luke slammed his fist on the pod door to stop the release but the pod was already jettisoned, Terra slowly slid to the floor and leaned her back on the wall, "the captain goes down with the ship, no matter what…" she whispered to herself as she lifted her knees up and rested her head on them. A green sphere floated near her and she looked at it for a second, the sphere shot into her chest as her eyes glowed a vivid purple.

In a flash of light she teleported off the ship to a far off destination, Luke looked at the ship and saw the flash before he notice the captain of the enemy ship was a red haired man, he pointed at the ship and a small spark of energy shot from his fingers. The Blue Sapphire exploded in an inferno of flames.

Luke closed his eyes as two small tears freed themselves from his eyelids, "Luke, do not fret, for you will meet again" the voice from before returned to offer these words of encouragement as the ship hurtled towards a world with several houses and districts.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, "For now, let's just say I'm keeping key figures safe," the voice answered, "why?" Luke asked, silence filled the pod as it entered the world.

End of Chapter

Thanks, remember I made this when I was 2 maybe 3 chapters into vol 1, I had to re-beta it for continuity errors.


	2. Chapter 2 all for one, and one for all

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or content from said games, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 2 – all for one, and one for all!

"Sora, dinner's ready! Come on down. Sora!?" a woman shouted as a storm raged outside the house. Unknown to the woman, Sora had left the house and was on a boat to Destiny Island, "gotta make sure the raft's safe," Sora stated to himself as he secured his boat to Destiny Island's jetty.

"What's that?" Sora asked as he looked at the dark sphere in the sky, "huh? Riku's boat, and Kairi's!" Sora yelled as he looked at the other two boats on the jetty. Sora looked around as he heard a strange noise and saw several creatures slowly coming out of the ground, he gasped as they looked at him. Sora quickly attacked them with his trusty wooden sword but it simply faded through them.

Sora soon ran to the small island to get away from the monsters, "gotta, find Riku and Kairi, gotta warn them," Sora uttered urgently to himself as he ran to Riku and stopped as he reached Riku. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you." Sora asked, "The door has opened," Riku answered as he looked at the dark orb in the sky.

"What?" Sora asked in shock, "the door is open Sora, now we can go to the outside world" Riku replied as he turned to face Sora, "what are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora demanded, "Kairi's coming with us!" Riku barked aggressively as Sora backed off in shock.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku shouted as he looked at the dark sphere before outstretching his hand to Sora.

"Riku!" Sora called out to his friend before a puddle of darkness began to grow around Riku's feet and grasped hold of him. Sora ran towards Riku but a similar puddle began to grasp hold of him, Sora tried to outstretch his hand to Riku but as he did the darkness pushed him away before trying to consume Sora.

The darkness overwhelmed them both, suddenly a huge glimmer of light forced the darkness away and in Sora's hand was a sword, but also a Key, "Keyblade… Keyblade!" a mysterious voice stated, Sora turned round to see several monsters, as Sora struck them the blade's light quickly killed them.

Sora made his way to the secret place but as he arrived a giant door was in the way, he opened the door and walked through instead of normally crawling. Sora ran through the cave and soon found Kairi looking at the door, "Kairi!" he shouted in relief to get her attention, "Sora…" Kairi uttered in a dull tone as she turned to face him.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and darkness filled the room, Kairi flew towards Sora but as soon as she reached him she passed right through him, Sora stared for a moment before the force pushed him back through the tunnel and outside.

As Sora reached the outside he slowly got to his feet to find the land he was on was in midair and the same giant from before was also there. Sora readied his weapon as the beast stood on its knees, dark energy filled its stomach and shot several dark bolts at Sora, he weaved in and out of the bolts and jumped on the giant's knee, Sora then jumped towards the giant's head and sliced it several times before landing on the floor.

Sora ran towards the beast's wrists and sliced them several times, as the beast groaned it slowly floated into the air and crashed into the dark sphere increasing the sphere's pull. Sora grasped a piece of wooden debris for dear life as the pull increased, Sora's hand slipped before he gasped and he flew into the sphere before blacking out.

Traverse Town

Donald and Goofy walked through the street and Goofy looked up at the starry sky, Donald turned angrily before looking at the sky. "Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy yelled in a panicked tone before the star blinked from existence, "come on, let's hurry!" Donald commanded.

2nd district - hotel

Luke slowly opened his eyes to see a blur of someone, as his eyes focused he got a better image of the person, "Yuffie?" Luke asked, "I see you already know him" a man spoke up in the corner of the room, "I've met him before, he's a strong fighter that's for sure," Yuffie told the man, "where am I?" Luke asked.

"You're in Traverse Town, Leon found you unconscious in an escape pod a few clicks away from the world," Yuffie explained. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked, "Weird portals came out of the ground and teleported us to this world," the man answered, "how did you get here? And…" Yuffie asked, "don't even ask, how I got here, well firstly this man blew my whole planet up with this army, then I got a ride off this space pirate and the man showed up again to destroy the ship," Luke explained.

"So it was nothing to do with the Heartless, which means your world is gone, forever?" Leon questioned, Luke looked to the side away from both of them as sadness filled his face, "this town is a place where people appear after their world gets destroyed by the Heartless, we work as a group of people to protect it from such beings." Leon explained what his group did.

"I see, so, how can I help out, I'm sure the Heartless won't like the taste of this?" Luke asked as both his Holy swords appeared in his hands.

1st district – alley

Sora walked out of the alley and looked around the town, "this is totally weird, I'm in another world…" Sora uttered as he looked around. Sora entered the shop behind him, inside the shop he saw a man looking at some papers. "Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid…" The man stated in a patronising manner. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora shouted at the man as he pointed to himself.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" the man asked his voice filled with concern. "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked, "oh, I see, another survivor," the man stated, "Survivor?" Sora asked, the man explained everything to Sora, "Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island!" Cid yelled, "Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora replied, "Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid offered as Sora waved and left the shop.

2nd district - hotel

A woman in a pink dress came through a door and Luke stared at the woman, "Aerith?!" Luke asked in shock, "it's not the same one, she may look and dress similar but she's from a world called Hollow Bastion, that place is swarming with Heartless and no one knows how to get there," Yuffie told Luke as she placed her head in both her hands.

"Oh, hello, you must know Yuffie, have we met before? I'm Aeris," Aeris introduced herself. "It might have been possible, on another world, or maybe it's my imagination," Luke answered while shaking Aeris' hand, "oh, Leon, I think the Heartless may be attacking, I sense something," Aeris spoke to the other man as the group left the hotel room they heard screaming coming from the 1st district.

"Hero time" Luke stated with a smirk as he readied his swords, several Heartless slowly crept out of the ground and charged towards the group, "let's go!" Leon ordered. Aeris and Yuffie ran into the back to fight off the Heartless as Leon and Luke secured the 2nd district, "Leon, get to the first district, I can handle this!" Luke called to Leon as he jumped off a railing to the Heartless below.

Leon ran into the first district as Luke landed and sliced two Heartless in half, Luke struck over head to kill another Heartless. As his sword continued to descend he saw another Heartless behind the one he was killing, his left hand sword glowed as Luke swung vertically outwards with it to slice the second Heartless.

To his surprise he noticed he had moved several meters ahead instead of centimetres, he looked down at the sword to see the glow end and he smirked.

(A/N the Holy Swords have an ability called light flash, it covers 10 meters while doing certain slashed or stabs in seconds, so if it's a slash on the right hand side of the person with a small advance in distance it will switch to a large advance. Another move is called light blast, this will increase the wielder's speed and manoeuvrability causing the person to move twice as fast as before, it's only active if the person is fighting and won't affect their running speed).

Several Heartless jumped at him at the same time surrounding him, Luke turned his body while holding one sword in front of him and one sword behind him ready. "Wait for it…now!" Luke shouted as he spun round quickly with both his blades out cutting the surrounding Heartless in two, Luke looked around to see no more heartless were about.

"Slyther, what was that?" Luke asked his guardian, _"as your skills grow, so too will your abilities with the Holy Swords,"_ Slyther answered. "So the reason I covered 10 meters in one slash killing everything in-between?" Luke asked, _"That was the light flash, taken from your knowledge of the art of quick draw and modified by the Holy Swords,"_ Slyther explained.

"Wait, so the swords knows my every skill and move?" Luke questioned, "Yes, when you start thinking outside the box more skills will become open to you," Slyther answered, "that means…" Luke asked but he didn't get a reply from Slyther, "great, I've got to figure it out on my own…" Luke grumbled under his breath as he headed back to the hotel room.

1st District – Cid's shop

Sora ran into the shop Cid owned and slammed the door behind him, "what's up? Ah…" Cid stated as he saw Sora's face, Cid picked up a set of grenades and a shotgun and walked to the front door, he opened the front door "STOP, SCARIN', MA', FUCKIN', COUSTIMERS, AND, FRIENDS!" Cid shouted as he unloaded a shotgun round after every word.

Cid threw a few grenades at the Heartless before bolting the door, the building shook with the force and Cid smiled to himself,. "Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town, I'm sure those Heartless pissed off after that blast." Cid stated triumphantly as he placed the shotgun and empty grenade rack behind the desk.

Sora slowly turned around and went out the door, "They'll come at you out of nowhere," Leon suddenly spoke up. "Who are you?" Sora asked in shock as he turned to face the source of the voice, "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," Leon continued as he pointed at the blade in Sora's hands.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" Leon asked himself as he placed two fingers on his head, "hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora shouted angrily, "Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade," Leon demanded as he moved towards Sora with his hand outstretched, "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora yelled angrily as he readied his Keyblade.

"All right, then have it your way," Leon scoffed as he jumped at Sora, Sora ran down the steps beside him and got into a more open area Leon followed and the two began to trade blows, soon fatigue came over Leon and he fell to his knee while still holding his gunblade. "Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Sora stuttered before collapsing and falling unconscious.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon…" Yuffie mocked as Leon stood up and turned to face her, "I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon replied as he looked at Sora.

2nd district – back alley

Donald and Goofy looked around as they continued to search for the King, "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy uttered as he looked around fearfully, "Aw, phooey. I'm not scared!" Donald yelled at his comrade unaware that Aeris was behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. Donald jumped on Goofy's back screaming in fear and shaking violently.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" Aeris asked them, she took Donald and Goofy to the second room in the hotel next to them, as they entered they saw Luke sat on a chair in the corner, "ok, I've seen creepier, a giant walking duck and…what is that…" Luke asked as he stared at Donald and Goofy. "Hey, who do you think you are you big paluka?!" Donald yelled in an offended tone as he glared at Luke. "Sorry, it's just I've never seen anything quite like this" Luke apologised as he got off the chair and looked at Donald's face.

"I think we need to do some explaining," Aeris stated, "good point," Luke agreed.

(A/N at this point the story switches back and forth between the two rooms so rather than typing where the people are, Sora, Leon and Yuffie are in the green room on the left while Luke, Goofy, Donald and Aeris are in the red room on the right. So if it says Aeris said something and then Sora, they're both in a different room and in a different conversation.)

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall," Yuffie told Leon, "that's Leon…" Leon uttered irritably as he came in to the room. "The Keyblade…" Sora questioned as he looked at his Keyblade on the doorway. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie answered as she walked next to Leon and turned to face Sora as she placed her knuckles on her hips.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon uttered as he looked at Sora and picked up the Keyblade, Leon swung the blade about and it disappeared from his hands before reappearing in Sora's.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers" Leon stated as he walked closer to Sora, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aeris asked Donald and Goofy, "yeah," Donald answered while nodding. "But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy added while covering his mouth, "they've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aeris explained.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked, "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie replied, "Those without hearts." Leon added, "the darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie explained, "And there is darkness within every heart." Leon continued as he looked at Sora, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked Sora as she turned to face him.

"Ansem…" Luke asked as he looked at Aeris, "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aeris replied as Donald taped his foot, "Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked, "Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aeris answered as she shook her head.

"You mean that they were scatter across the worlds…" Luke asked, "Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em…" Goofy suggested as he placed his fist in his other hand and Donald nodded. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aeris stated, "We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy yelled urgently. "Wait! First, we need that 'Key'!" Donald shouted, "that's right. The Keyblade" Aeris replied.

"So… This is the Key?" Sora asked as he looked at the Keyblade, "Exactly" Yuffie answered, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon explained as he walked to the doorway, "Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora shouted.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie told Sora, "so tough luck," Leon added as he leaned against the door, "how did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora uttered as he though about his island, Sora suddenly gasped, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora yelled as he looked around.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon answered as he continued to lean against the door, Sora looked around the room as Yuffie and Leon prepared themselves. "Yuffie, let's go join Aeris. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon stated, "Leon!" Yuffie shouted as an armoured Heartless appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered as Yuffie ran through the door as Donald was about to open it from the other side, Donald got crushed against the door and the wall and Yuffie got her throwing star, "Yuffie?" Aeris asked as Leon kicked the Heartless out the window and Sora followed, the door Donald was crushed against slowly opened to reveal Donald had become temporarily one with the wall.

Luke removed both his Holy Swords and readied himself as Heartless ran through the door, he put one sword away and used a Holy fireball on the doorway to block the entrance. The group made their way out the hotel via the other door, the group went their separate ways to find the Keyblade holder.

3rd district 

Sora ran to the centre of the open space in the 3rd district while Goofy looked over the balcony at him, suddenly Donald and Goofy got surrounded by Heartless. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked as he hid behind his shield, "Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald yelled as he readied his wand.

The Heartless attacked Donald and Goofy and caused them to fall off the balcony and on top of Sora, "The Key!" Both of them shouted at the same time while looking at Sora's weapon. Suddenly several columns came out of the ground to block off their exits and Heartless appeared as Luke entered the 3rd district, he ran at the Heartless he thought to be on the same level of footing as him.

Luke jumped at the Heartless and sliced it into 4 quarters before realising the large drop, "oh crap…" he muttered to himself as he quickly fell to the floor in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Luke rolled across the floor and quickly got up to slice another Heartless, "let's leave the introductions till we're not in danger!" Luke shouted as a Heartless jumped at him, the Heartless slashed his arm as 4 cut marks became visible.

Luke gritted his teeth as a small amount of blood seeped out of the wounds and the Holy armour healed itself, the group quickly fought off the Heartless. They walked over to each other before 5 pieces of giant armour fell from the sky, the armour quickly join itself as a 6th piece landed on the armour's torso. Each peace worked on its own and none of the pieces were connected to each other.

"The bigger they are the harder they fa…" Luke stopped as the monster's left gauntlet punched him into one of the columns hard enough for the hole to hold Luke in place. Luke fell out of the hole and slowly picked himself up as he struggled to stay awake, "damn, that's something powerful…" Luke muttered to himself as the other began to attack it.

The armour's right gauntlet hit Luke in to the same column again with a similar effect, "gotta, keep going, can't die now…" Luke thought to himself, his body jerked as blue electricity crackled around his hand on the floor. Luke shot up as an overwhelming force filled him with a new source of strength, his hair slowly changed from brown to a light Blue as his eyes glowed vividly, his clothes turned back to normal (A/N before he got the Holy Swords).

(A/N this is Luke's tribal form, it's like his body's abilities and tribal powers are X2 in this form, he can run faster, jump higher, strike harder and take more hits.)

The giant armour spun its claw like gauntlets round its torso causing a sharp ring to envelope itself. Sora jumped over the ring and struck its torso causing it to stop, the two gauntlets separated from the torso and began to follow and attack Sora. Donald and Goofy attacked the gauntlets while Luke ran up to the left side boot and struck it 18 times with his twin swords before removing the long sword from his back and shooting forward through the two boots with a stab.

The two boots removed themselves and marched after Luke as the gauntlets reattached, the two gauntlets spun round once more and the torso charged at Sora. The torso re-connected and the 4 attacked the armour simultaneously, Sora struck the armour's right gauntlet shattering it to pieces as Luke struck its right hand boot several times before using his destruction powers to blow both boots up.

Luke's hair turned back to normal, his eyes stopped glowing and his armour returned, "I guess I can't last long in that form for now till my body gets use to it…" Luke stated before firing a Holy fireball at the other gauntlet, Sora ran at the gauntlet and shattered it with his Keyblade, the torso began to spin and tried to ram the group. Everyone dodged the armour and attacked it in unison, Sora jumped away from the armour and readied himself, Luke jumped next to him and nodded. Luke grabbed Sora's arm and swung him round, he released Sora and Sora flew at the armour, Sora sliced the helmet with his Keyblade before flipping and landing on the ground as the armour evaporated and a heart flew to the sky.

The group turned to each other and Donald, Goofy and Luke looked at Sora, "look's like we found the Keyblade holder," Luke stated. "So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked before Donald and Goofy nodded, "They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," Leon answered as he folded his arms.

"And I'm just along for the ride," Luke stated, "hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offered as he looked at Sora and Luke, "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…" Sora asked himself as he looked at the floor, "of course," Donald answered encouragingly, "Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to Donald, "who knows, but we need him to come with us to help us find the king," Donald whispered to Goofy while pointing to Sora.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon told Sora as he uncrossed his arms, Sora cheered up and looked at the 3, "ok, why not? I'll go with you guys," Sora decided, "Donald Duck," Donald told Sora and Luke his name while putting his hand in the middle of the 4, "name's Goofy," Goofy stated while placing his hand above Donald's.

"Luke," Luke introduced himself while placing his hand on top, "I'm Sora" Sora told the group his name as he placed his hand on top of the 4. "All for one, and one for all!" Goofy yelled before the 4 cheered.

Some where filled with darkness in a hollow chapel

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" a man with robes and flaming hair uttered, "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." A man in a fancy outfit with a snake staff added, "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." A woman with 8 tentacles demanded.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." A man with a hook for a hand stated, "You're no prize yourself…" A being mocked the hook handed man before laughing, "Shut up!" the hooked handed man yelled.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." a woman with dark robes and very dark grey skin stated.

End of chapter

Just adding that I have changed the name from Aerith to Aeris for a reason since the FF7 Aerith was killed by Sephiroth's dark blade.


	3. Chapter 3 quite the confusing world

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or content

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or content from said games, items from the games that may be used such as materia or weapons, spell, summons, keychains and dark powers, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 3 – quite the confusing world and Angelic powers

Donald and Goofy led Sora and Luke to the Gummy ship, "wow, not as impressive as the last ship but I bet it's got some power behind it," Luke commented as both Donald and Goofy looked at him, the group walked on to the ship. As they entered the bridge Luke sat down in the pilot seat and looked down at the controls.

"Hey what do you think your doing?!" Donald asked angrily, "well I have some knowledge on how to fly a space craft," Luke answered as Donald stared at him, "yeah right…" Sora uttered sceptically as he raised an eyebrow at Luke. "This is a twin axel steering system with 4 firing buttons, this lever controls the speed and the steering mechanism is very responsive." Luke explained smugly while pointing to each device as Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at him in amazement.

The 3 sat down and Luke fired up the ship's engines, "thanks dad, I guess those flying lessons did come in handy," Luke thought to himself, "Donald I'll switch the turret, guns and missile systems to you, Sora, keep an eye on the radar, Goofy warn me if the ship takes damage," Luke commanded as he pushed the engine speed up.

The ship's travel was uneventful except for some battles that were easily won, as they reached the first world Luke brought the ship in for a landing. The crew got off and were suddenly sucked down a hole in the ground, the 4 floated softly to the floor, while floating Goofy relaxed and lay back in the air.

Luke, Sora and Donald landed safely on the ground as Goofy landed on his front, a white rabbit ran passed him holding a giant stop watch, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" the rabbit shouted as he ran down the only corridor and through a door.

The group followed the rabbit to the door and Goofy opened it to reveal another door, Luke shook his head and went to open the second door to find a 3rd door, Donald opened that door to finally reveal another room. The group went into the room to see the white rabbit run through a small door, Sora walked over to the small door and examined it.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, "no, you're simply too big" the doorknob answered before the group looked back in shock, "it talks…" Donald uttered in shock before the doorknob yarned, "must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob complained, "good morning," goofy said enthusiastically while waving.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep," the doorknob stated sleepily before closing his eyes. "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora questioned as he crawled on the floor to get on the same level as the door, "why don't you try the bottle… over there?" the doorknob suggested as the group looked at the table and chair growing out of the ground, "ok, that's not creepy at all…" Luke muttered sarcastically, Sora picked up the bottle and looked at its contents.

Luke noticed a small hole behind the bed and pushed the bed into the wall, "Sora, looks like we can use this hole when we get smaller," Luke told Sora as the brown haired boy nodded and drank a small amount of the liquid before suddenly shrinking to the size of the bottle, Luke looked at the small Sora and Sora placed his hands on his hips.

"Not a word Luke!" Sora yelled in a high pitched voice, Luke picked up the same bottle and drank a little of its contents and he too became small. Donald and Goofy soon followed, the group climbed down the table to the floor and walked through the hole that was behind the bed, as they entered they saw a white rabbit climbing an announcer's stand before blowing a tune on his horn.

"Court is now in session!" the rabbit called out to his audience, "I'm on trial? But why?" a little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress asked in shock, "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the white rabbit continued blatantly ignoring the girl's question, the queen sat in the judge's box with her eye's closed.

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!" the queen yelled, "that is so unfair" the young girl cried. "Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" the queen asked, "of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" the girl yelled as the white rabbit quietly panicked and the queen stared down at her.

"Silence! You dare defy me?!" the queen yelled as she slammed both her fists on the stand and the girl stepped back in shock. "hey guys, we should help her out," Sora said to Donald, Goofy and Luke, "yeah but the…" Donald stopped in mid sentence, "we're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling…" Goofy stated in a questioning tone, "Meddling!" Donald shouted as he placed one hand up.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy agreed, "Screw the rules, someone's in danger!" Luke yelled as he turned to face the court area, "the court finds the defendant… Guilty as charged!" the queen yelled as the girl stepped back in shock, "for the crime of assault, and attempted theft of my heart!" the queen continued as the group gasped at the turn of events.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the queen screamed as she pointed at the girl, "No, no! oh, please!" the girl yelled desperately. "Hold it right there" Sora yelled as the group charged down the row of walking card-men, "who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" the queen yelled, "Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora stated as he moved towards the stand.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle…" Goofy stopped himself from saying the last few syllables as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora added as he pointed to the girl, "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" the queen demanded as she tapped her heart like wand on the table and rolled her eyes before Sora looked for an answer in his head.

"Say we gather proof for you," Luke proposed, the queen nodded and the girl was locked in a cage, "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The queen explained before the group walked through the entrance next to them to a forest.

As they entered a cat appeared in front of them and leaned against an invisible wall like a mime, "Who are you?" Donald asked in shock, "Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the cat stated as it stood on one paw, "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded as he pointed a finger at the cat.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat informed before disappearing, "rabbit holes that suck you into rooms filled with clocks, doors that lead to more doors, size changing potions, card-men and now a strange Cheshire Cat, its official, the world is completely weird and loony!" Luke shouted to no one in particular.

"You ok Luke?" Sora asked, "yeah. I just needed to vent some steam, let's go find that evidence, shall we?" Luke suggested before the group went to look for the evidence, 3 hours passed by before the group returned with 4 pieces of evidence, "Now, show me what you have found." The queen demanded.

Sora placed the 4 boxes on a table and the queen looked at them, "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" the queen ordered as a 5th box was placed on the table, the 5 boxes were magically shuffled and dropped on the table in a line.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The Queen stated, Sora sighed and looked at the 5 boxes, he walked over and began to chant 'ennie meany miny mo' as Donald, Goofy and Luke stared in fear from a podium.

Sora finished and pointed at the right most box, it opened to reveal an image of Donald, Goofy and Luke, "errrrr…" Sora uttered as the queen orders her guard to attack them, suddenly 3 cages came over Donald, Goofy and Luke and a tower rose out of the ground. The cards cranked the tower and the cage with Alice in rose off the ground and out of reach.

Sora ran to the queen and knocked her on the head causing her to fall over and reveal her heart patterned undergarments. Sora quickly ran to the tower and began to attack it with his Keyblade, with each hit he chipped away a part of the tower. The queen quickly composed herself and was about to order the cards to attack when the tower fell to pieces by Sora's Keyblade.

The cages on the ground opened and the cage Alice was in fell to the ground, the curtain removed itself to show that Alice was missing. "She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said as he stared at the empty cage, "You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" the queen yelled as the card-men scrambled.

After an hour of searching and turning on lights the group found themselves back in the room with the large table. The 4 stood on the table trying to get a bird's eye view of the room as the Cheshire Cat appeared near the 2 bottles, "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire Cat told the group as he pointed to the roof.

The group slowly looked up at the roof and noticed a giant heartless dangling from the ceiling, it dropped to the floor and bounced off its hands and over the table. It landed on its curved heeled boots and unfolded its paper like arms to reveal two fire batons.

(A/N trick master)

The monster slammed the table into the floor before moving its foot back, "oh shit…" Luke mumbled to himself as the foot hit him and threw him into the wall at the other side of the room. The monster walked over to the furnace in the room and lit his two batons, Sora jumped up to the beast and slammed his Keyblade in to its side, Donald fire a blizzard spell at the beast while Goofy flew into the air as he spun like a tornado with his shield out propelling him higher and higher.

Luke picked himself out of the books that had landed on him and looked at the beast, he closed his eyes and summoned his power to rise causing him to transform in to his Tribal form. Luke ran to the edge of the shelf and jumped off the corner, Luke landed on the table that had reappeared and ran towards the monster.

Sora jumped up to the chain and then at the monster readying his Keyblade, both Sora and Luke attacked in unison striking the monster several times. As they landed Luke grabbed Sora's arm once again and launched Sora at the monster's chest, Sora readied his Keyblade and sliced the trick master through the centre causing it to slowly collapse to the ground and a large heart to float in the air and disappear.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" the doorknob grumbled before yarning, as he yarned a keyhole appeared in his mouth causing the doorknob to hold still for a moment. the group looked at the keyhole as the end of Sora's Keyblade glowed, it forced itself to align with the keyhole and shot a small beam of light causing the keyhole to lock and a small device to fall out.

"I think Alice has been taken somewhere else by the Heartless," Luke stated, as the group returned to normal size and walked towards the rabbit hole. "say Luke, how come you know so much?" Sora asked, "over 5000 years ago a human man fell in love with a female angel, she was impregnated, when the council of angels found out, the parents were banished and the child was kept safe in the angelic realm." Luke explained as they continued to walk.

"Then, some centuries after, Michael, the descendent of those two people saved a world from a great evil with the Holy swords, on his journey he gained the dark powers of a Reaper and fell in love with a human, he decided to live his life as a mortal, although he could regenerate, he would still age" Luke continued to explain.

"So what does this have to do with how…" Donald asked, "getting to it, 500 years passed without incident, his descendant's family moved to another world taking the Holy Swords with them. their home planet disappeared without a trace, 3,000 years after they moved again to a primitive world which was known as Earth 4. 1,000 years passed and the world reached its 16th century." Luke informed the group.

"Wasn't that the end of the medieval era of any world?" Donald asked, "yeah, Slyther was conceived, 25 years later he became a father but also had to go off to war, shortly after he sealed himself in the left Holy Sword to kill an evil entity," Luke explained, "you're his descendant" Sora questioned.

"Me and my sister, I still wonder if she's alive, anyway, because of my bloodline I have angelic powers which enable me to sense things like good and evil, powerful energies and so on." Luke said as they began to rise up through the rabbit hole, "but I don't get how you know Alice is missin'" Goofy stated.

"Everyone carries an aura, they keep it until they die, it never changes unless there transformed in to something. Alice's hasn't changed, it's too faint to know where she is, but she's alive for now." Luke answered as they entered the ship, everyone sat in their normal seats and the gummy ship took off.

"You know, you don't look like an angel," Sora stated, "let me guess the wings and halo?" Luke asked sarcastically, "yeah," Sora answered. "The halo is just a myth, as for the wings, each angel can hide them in slits in his or her back. Makes us look more human and we can blend into crowds. Of course I am not a full angel so I don't feel out of place around humans because I am partly one." Luke explained with a smirk as they flew through the cosmos.

"So what can angels do?" Sora asked, "All of them can cast angelic spells but it causes markings to appear on their body that burn the 3rd or 4th layer of skin. Some spells can't be used by your ordinary angel because of their power" Luke informed, "how can you tell if you have enough power?" Sora asked.

"Angels evolve, I have only two wings while ones of a higher level might have 4, 6, 8 or 10 wings, that's how we tell if we're powerful enough. Now can we please get off the subject, I don't like going over every detail of the angelic race," Luke stated a little irritably, the ship flew to a world with several Greek like structures and the ship smoothly landed outside one of the structure's doors.

The group walked through the open courtyard to a room at the back, as they entered they noticed a small half man half goat on a pedestal reading a board. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." The goat man asked no one in particular.

The group looked at the pedestal and Donald tried to push the pedestal but with little success, Sora tried to push the pedestal, after a few seconds he placed one shoulder on the pedestal and pushed with his elbow. Sora backed away from the pedestal and rammed it with his elbow, he hit the pedestal but repelled off it and landed on the floor.

Luke walked up to it and spat into both his hands, he tried to push the pedestal but it would not budge. After 4 minutes Luke moved away from the pedestal and walked to the wall behind him shaking his head, he quickly turned and ran at the pedestal, he jumped into the air while yelling at the top of his lungs and performed a flying kick at the pedestal.

As he hit the pedestal Luke stayed in the air for a second as something in his foot cracked, Luke collapsed to the floor and cracked his foot back into place. "Well I don't think it's moving any time soon…" Luke stated the obvious in a calm voice.

Sora walked back over to the goat man, "What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little…" he stopped as he looked at the group, "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" the goat-man demanded before jumping off the pedestal he was on, "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks!" The man yelled as he walked up to Donald and Sora scowled at him.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum." The goat man explained as he walked across the room, "You got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald shouted as he crossed his arms, "Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy added as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Luke said as he looked at Goofy, "Hero? That runt?" the goat man asked in a mocking tone while pointing at Sora before laughing at the group. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora shouted in anger as pointed to himself while the man still laughed, "Hey, if you can't even move this..." the man stated as he tried to move the block with his hands.

"You can't call yourself..." the man continued while slamming his back against the block and trying to use his back to push it before Sora crossed his arms. "A hero!" the man shouted before collapsing, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." The man breathed heavily, the man set the group on different tasks, each member of the group completed them with ease and soon found themselves back at the entrance to the coliseum.

"So, errr… I didn't catch your name," Luke stated as the group looked at the man, "my friends call me Phil," Phil answered. "You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil complimented, he looked at Sora as Sora scratched the back of his head before slightly laughing and placing both his hands behind his head.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games!" Sora exclaimed excitedly while grinning. "Afraid not." Phil stated as he placed both his hands on his sides, "Two words: You guys ain't heroes!" Phil yelled as Goofy counted the words, Luke huffed and left the room as the group followed.

As the group walked towards the exit they stopped as they heard a voice, "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a man with dark bluish skin, flaming blue hair and black robes asked, "Who are you?" Luke questioned inquisitively.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" the man asked as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He continued before a card appeared in his hand, "A pass?" Sora asked as he looked up at the man.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." The man stated before walking away from them, the group entered the lobby "Hey, how'd you get this?" Phil asked as he looked at the pass. "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked, "Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?" Phil questioned.

The group entered their first match and found themselves fighting Heartless, after they quickly defeated them Luke placed one of his swords on his shoulder and stepped to the side. "You get a 10 for skill, but a 2 for success…" Luke stated mockingly as he shrugged his left shoulder. "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doin' bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil told the group.

Suddenly a man with a red cape and blond spiky hair passed the group as they all looked at him, Luke stared in amazement at the man he knew. "Cloud…" Luke thought to himself as the man passed by him, "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him." Phil stated as he stroked his beard.

The group battled through rounds 2 and 3 and emerged victorious as Donald jumped in the air, "For Daisy!" he yelled as he held the wand in front of him, "you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil remarked, "Who?" Sora asked, "Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil answered.

The group fought the next two rounds and Goofy jumped in the air, "yahoo, we won!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, as the group were celebrating the blue skinned man and Cloud were watching from behind a stand. "That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out." The man explained to Cloud.

"The great god of the Underworld, Hades, is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says…" Cloud stopped as Hades interrupted, "I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." Hades snapped as he stressed at Cloud.

"But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" he continued as he punched the air, "I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades questioned, chuckling as Cloud moved away from the wall and walked off.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." Hades uttered to himself as he placed a hand on his chin and a beast roared behind him, the group beat another round and Sora spun his Keyblade in front of him before placing it on his shoulder. "That's the power of the Keyblade!" he yelled as he held a fist in front of him.

Cloud walked on to the arena and Luke looked at him, "Phil is it ok if I deal with this guy alone?" Luke asked, "You do know if you lose your team loses…" Phil questioned, "yeah, but me and him go way back." Luke answered as he walked on to the arena, "Hmmm, I figured you'd do something like this," Cloud stated.

"How could I not, you're way too skilled to be in a rooky tournament like this…Cloud…" Luke answered as Sora Donald and Goofy looked at him in shock. "I could say the same for you, Luke, I have to win, I have to find her!" Cloud shouted, "who…Aerith…or… the one you made that promise too… she's in trouble isn't she?!" Luke yelled back, "I have to find her, and the only way to do that is win!" Cloud stated readying his sword as a bat like wing came out of his right shoulder.

"I can't back down Cloud, my friends are counting on me," Luke replied as he readied both his swords. Both of them shot at each other before their blades met with a mighty force, Cloud swung his Buster Sword horizontally as Luke jumped over Cloud. Luke turned and swung his blade to strike Cloud but Cloud quickly blocked.

Cloud jumped away from Luke and pointed the tip of his Buster Sword at him, Luke stared for a moment before realising what the move was and quickly jumped to the side as Cloud shot forwards performing a stab while creating a sonic wave around him, Luke put both his Holy Swords away and removed his long sword from his back.

Luke grasped the sword handle in both his hands and charged at Cloud, Cloud brought his sword down to block Luke's vertical strike and the two locked blades. Cloud jumped away from the lock as a bluish aura surrounded him, a similar aura surrounded Luke as he readied his long sword over his head and Cloud held his Buster Sword above his.

Cloud shot forwards in a stab as Luke jumped to the side and brought his sword down as Cloud brought it up. Cloud quickly brought his Buster Sword down as Luke swung horizontally. The two continued a fast paced battle of swords each doing their own attacks that parried each other till Cloud jumped in the air with his Buster Sword glowing as Luke readied his sword on the ground.

Luke jumped at Cloud as Cloud brought his sword down and the two blades skimmed each other, Luke and Cloud landed opposite each other and Cloud smirked. "Your Revenge Alpha is still powerful," Cloud remarked, "as is your Omni Slash," Luke commented, he smirked as he turned round to reveal a crack in his armour that slowly healed up as Cloud collapsed to fatigue while Still holding his mummified Buster Sword.

"It's a lucky thing I was wearing this, or I'd be dead," Luke stated as he walked over to Cloud as Phil jumped on the spot. Cloud picked himself up and looked over his shoulder as a Large 3 headed dog slammed its foot on Cloud, "Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot… Accidents happen," Hades said to himself from behind a stand.

The dog readied itself to attack Cloud but stopped as a man in leather armour with a blue cape held the dog up with his bare hands. "Herc!" Phil shouted, "Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules ordered as he held the 3 headed mutt up, Phil got the group to leave the arena and enter the lobby.

"What was that?" Luke asked, "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Phil remarked, Sora looked at the group and they each nodded to each other, "Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil warned them.

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Sora stated as the group ran into the arena, Hercules slowly backed away from Cerberus towards a wall as he held an unconscious Cloud on his left shoulder, the group ran into the arena drawing Cerberus' attention away from Hercules.

Cerberus roared at the group as Hercules carried Cloud to the safety of the lobby, "my what big teeth you have…" Luke uttered sarcastically as he looked at the jaws of the beast, "Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted as he pointed at Cerberus. The group charged at Cerberus, Cerberus tried to bite at each of them but missed badly.

Luke jumped and attacked the middle head but failed to noticed the other two attacking him, when he did he stopped them with his hands and feet as the middle head readied an attack. "Sora, little help!" he shouted desperately as Sora jumped on Luke's back and attacked the middle head, Luke kicked off the two heads and readied his swords before attacking the right head as Donald struck the left one with lighting.

Luke jumped away from the 3 heads and placed both his arms in front of him as he dug both the Holy Swords into the ground. Two spheres of Holy energy appeared in his hands, Luke placed both the spheres together to create a large ball of Holy energy. The ball grew in size and power before he released it on the middle head.

The ball hit the middle head exploding on impact as Luke picked both his swords out of the ground, Luke ran at the middle head as Sora leapt of Goofy's back and struck the head. Luke followed doing the same attack but faster, Sora smirked and grabbed Luke's hand and Luke swung him round and back at the dog.

Sora sliced Cerberus' head going straight through the jaw and out the other side as Cerberus howled in pain, Cerberus collapsed to the floor as Luke landed on the neck and slid down it before jumping off and landing feet first on the floor. "Great teamwork guys!" Goofy cheered loudly, the group looked at Cerberus for a moment before walking back to the lobby.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4 The Jungle

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy or content

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or Square Enix or content from said games and companies, items from the games that may be used such as Materia or weapons, spell, summons, keychains, weapons from final fantasy and dark powers, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Collage is taxing and assignments are a nightmare.

Chapter 4 – The jungle

The group stood in front of Phil and Hercules as Phil read from a licence paper, "I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further…" Phil stopped when Donald interrupted, "Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'!?" he yelled as he glared angrily at Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil answered as he pointed at the group, "So, what does it take?" Goofy asked, "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules stated proudly, "ok, I guess if we work as a team, we'll figure it out…eventually" Luke replied before the group walked out of the room.

"I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil uttered as he stroked his beard and Herc waved goodbye to them, "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Hercules whispered as he leaned towards Phil, "My lips are sealed." Phil responded with a smirk as he looked at Herc.

Sora saw Cloud sitting on the steps of the coliseum gates, the group walked up to him as Cloud continued to stare at the ground, "Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked as Cloud looked up at him, "Yeah." He replied, "So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora questioned, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud explained as he stared forwards with his hands in front of his mouth before standing up.

"I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light." Cloud continued as he looked at the sky, "You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora stated encouragingly as Cloud looked back at him, "For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud advised as he handed Sora a book before walking towards the lobby, "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora suggested as he waved at Cloud.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud answered dismissively as he brushed his hair up, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked toward the exit, "hey guys, I'm going to go have a word with Cloud, wait in the ship" Luke told his friends as he ran over to Cloud, the 3 left and entered their ship as Luke ran up to Cloud, "hey Cloud, got a second?" Luke called out to Cloud.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, "Do you still have my set of Materia?" Luke asked as Cloud smirked and pulled out a one edged sabre with 6 glowing orbs, "I kept hold of the Materia Sabre like you asked" Cloud stated as he tossed it to Luke, Luke placed the sword on his back (A/N replaces long sword) as Cloud turned around, "you're searching for Tifa aren't you?" Luke asked.

Cloud nodded and Luke looked to the side, "have you been to Traverse Town yet?" Luke asked, "Yeah, the Aerith there isn't the same one as the one you and me know, and we both know she died." Cloud replied, "the one in Traverse Town's not a Cetra, and she has no knowledge of Materia, but I do sense a strong amount of magic from her," Luke stated as he placed a hand on his chin.

Cloud nodded and turned to walk to the lobby, "if I see Tifa I'll send you a message, remember those magic paper birds I use!" Luke shouted, "thanks, I'll keep searching as well" Cloud replied before reaching the lobby door, "Oh out of curiosity, what happened to the 6 bladed sword my father made?" Luke asked before Cloud turned to face him "last I remember it was in my shop, but I found myself with this..." Cloud answered before Luke nodded and Cloud entered the coliseum, Luke turned and walked out of the arena to the gummy ship, he entered and sat down in the pilot seat as Sora read the book Cloud gave him.

"Wow, there are several sword techniques in here, hmmm, Sonic Rave…" Sora stated as he read the lines, "Sora, when you're done with that can I have a read?" Luke asked, "sure, we setting off?" Sora asked before the ship took off and flew through the cosmos and Hades looked at a model of Hercules.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect." He spoke mockingly as the model flexed its muscles and winked, "Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!" Hades yelled as he burned the model and his skin and hair turned red before he burst in to a tower of flames.

Hades quickly calmed down and breathed quickly, "Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." He talked to himself as he closed his fist, "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." He stated to the grey skinned woman. (A/N See chapter 2)

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." The woman replied as Hades scowled at her, meanwhile the group were flying in the gummy ship through space to another world, Luke slowed down as they reached another world, this world was filled with a vast jungle. "Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy told his friend, "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on!" Donald commanded as Luke readied the engines it continue on.

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora cut in as Luke pulled the thrusters control back into neutral, "Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald yelled as Luke's eyes looked at him, "Just land!" Sora yelled as both Goofy and Luke looked at Sora, "No!" Donald argued back as Goofy and Luke looked at Donald.

"We're landing!" Sora shouted as he forced the acceleration controls to max, the ship bolted towards the world as Sora was forced back into his seat, "well at this angle we might want to use the ejector seats." Luke suggested, "warning, angle of descent not good, use ejector seats!" the on board computer yelled as Luke glared at the computer before slamming the ejection button.

Everyone's ejector seat went off except Luke's and Luke looked at the jungle below, "oh shit…" Luke uttered as the Gummy ship slammed into the ground like a dart. Luke slowly opened his eyes to see an encampment not far from the ship and looked down at the panel in front of him, "huh? The air bag didn't go off…" Luke stated before the air bag slammed in his face. "ow…" Luke mumbled with the extremely large airbag in his face.

The tree house nearby 

Sora crashed through the roof of the tree house and looked around, "Oh...my head... Donald? Goofy?" Sora asked as he rubbed the back of his head and a leopard walked on to the balcony behind him, Sora gasped and quickly looked behind him to see the leopard jump at him and knock him into the wall.

Sora quickly picked himself up and readied his Keyblade, the leopard attacked Sora but Sora jumped out of the way and struck the leopard in to the wall, the leopard lay on the floor for a moment and as Sora breathed in and out heavily. He slowly approached the leopard before it quickly got up and pounced at him while a man in a loincloth ran in through the roof and stopped the leopard from attacking Sora.

The leopard and the man stared each other down before jumping through a window and escaping them, the man turned to Sora and looked at him, "Sabor, danger." The man stated, "Um...thank you." Sora replied gratefully, "Thank you…" The man repeated Sora's words as he gave Sora a blank stare, "Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked wondering why the man acted this way.

"This place, this place…" the man mimicked as he walked on his knuckles and toes, "Okaaay... Where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked before the man questioned him, "Friends..." Sora repeated slowly as he placed his two hands near his chest, "Friends!" the man yelled as he placed his two knuckles on his chest.

"Right, my friends! There's three of 'em. The loud one is Dona…" Sora continued quickly while moving his hands about before realizing the argument he had with Donald earlier and paused as he looked at the floor as the man looked at him confused. "You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi." Sora changed what he was saying as he tried to forget about Donald.

"Look for Riku, friends?" the man questioned, "Right!" Sora exclaimed excitedly while nodding and looking behind the man, "Kairi, friends?" the man asked, "Uhh...right..." Sora stated while nodding, "Friends here." The man continued as Sora quickly looked at him, "Really!?" Sora quickly asked, the man made a strange noise as Sora looked at him in a weird way.

"Friends here." The man repeated, "Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora yelled excitedly hoping to be reunited with his friends. "Tarzan. Tarzan go." Tarzan stated as he placed two fists on his chest again, "I'm...Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!" Sora yelled as he pointed at himself before pointing back and forth between himself and Tarzan as he mentioned their names.

Encampment

As Luke entered the encampment with soot, dirt, grime, swamp muck, grass and other jungle items covering his face and body he saw the Union jack flag and saluted it before walking towards a tent. As he entered a woman saw him come in and looked him up and down, "Oh my...you look a dreadful mess, what happened?" the woman asked, "I got lost after my…plane crashed," Luke replied with a half lie, "well you must be exhausted, here, have a cup of tea," the woman kindly offered, Luke smiled as he saw the warm liquid in the cup.

Luke took the cup and added 2 sugars to its liquid before drinking the cup and savouring the flavour, (A/N all the Earths has similar countries, for instance Britain, Luke used to live in Earth 4's Britain and like most Brits, he loves tea) "hmmm, lovely…" Luke stated happily before sitting down on a chair.

Luke explained what he travelled through when he saw the encampment before Sora and Tarzan came into the tent, "Jane!" Tarzan called to the woman as Luke turned to look at the two, "Sora, your ok?" Luke asked as he got up and grabbed Sora's head to give him a knuggie, Sora quickly got out of Luke's grasp and shook his hair, "ok, ok, I'm glad to see you to…" Sora told Luke.

"Are you two here to study the Gorillas?" Jane asked, "Highly doubtful." A man with a rifle answered as he walked in with Donald and Goofy, "Sora, Luke!" Goofy yelled excitedly as he saw the two, "Goofy! Donald!" Sora and Luke yelled back while Sora and Donald ran up to each other a second before the two looked away from each other.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man commented before leaving, "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane reminded the man angrily as he shook her hand and Clayton left the tent, "ok, guys, how about for now we can call a truce…" Luke suggested as he looked at Donald and Sora, after a while the two agreed on a truce.

Sora walked over to talk to Jane before coming back to the group, "well looks like we need to find a few projector cards to help Tarzan speak English to whatever he was saying before" Sora informed his friends. The group left the tent and found the slides scattered all around the encampment and showed then to Tarzan, "Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked as she looked at Tarzan.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked before Tarzan shook his head, "Hey, I thought…" Sora stopped as someone interrupted him, "That leaves just one place." Clayton stated as he entered the tent. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton explained as he stood in the middle of the tent.

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide…" Jane tried to protest but was interrupted, "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton stated slowly before Tarzan looked at Sora and nodded, "Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asked concerned for the ape man's choice. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan told the group, "Kerchak?" Jane asked. "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton quickly cut in before manically grinning.

The group began to climb to the treetops as Clayton strayed from the group, as the group reached the top Luke looked around to see the Gummy ship in the distance. "Hey, Donald, when I crashed the ship was dug into the ground, now it's standing on the landing gears." Luke stated as he looked at the ship.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce our mechanics, I'll introduce them when we get back to the ship," Donald told Luke as Tarzan saw two Gorillas looking at them, "Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan spoke to the Gorilla patriarch as he placed a hand to his chest. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." Tarzan explained hoping to appeal to his leader.

"Did you get that?" Goofy asked Donald, "No…" Donald muttered sarcastically, "Kerchak." Tarzan called out before the gorilla looked in the direction of the tree house and left, "was he looking in the direction of the tree house?" Sora asked, the group climbed up to the tree house and Donald heard a gun click, he ran round the corner and screamed causing Clayton to miss his shot.

The Gorilla he nearly shot climbed on to the balcony at the back as Kerchak walked on to it and looked down at the group. "What's the big idea?!" Donald shouted at Clayton, "Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan pleaded to Kerchak before the head gorilla and the others left, "what do you think you were doing?!" Luke yelled while removing his Materia Sabre and pointing it at Clayton's throat.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton answered lying through his teeth, the point of the sabre moved closer to Clayton's neck as the group glared at him, "there was no snake, you're just trying to save your skin… but you'll live so you can pay for your crimes," Luke stated menacingly before moving the sabre away.

The group made their way back to the tent with Luke keeping a close eye on Clayton, as they entered the group told Jane what Clayton did and she glared at him, "How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled at Clayton, "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton tried to lie to her.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane yelled while poking Clayton in the chest, "All because of one mishap? Come, now..." Clayton laughed as he continued to lie but stopped as he saw 6 people's soul piercing glares, Clayton hesitantly laughed as he backed away and left the tent and glared as he slowly walked out.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow!" Clayton yelled as he grasped his gun. "I'll stake my life on it." As he slowly placed his pipe in his mouth he heard something rustling, he quickly readied his gun and aimed at the bushes before a gunshot rang through the campsite.

The group ran outside to find Heartless storming the camp, one stomped on Luke's head and then jumped on to a crate, the Heartless were acting completely like monkeys, Luke ran at the beast but it again avoided his sword swing and jumped on his head before landing in the middle of a group and batting its chest as Luke looked at the group furiously.

One jumped at Goofy to try the same strategy but Goofy stopped the heartless with his shield and bashed it, Donald disintegrated most of the Heartless with his magic as a pink dressed monkey like Heartless fired a ball at Luke. The ball bounce off the side of Luke's head and Luke scowled at the mischievous monkey Heartless.

Luke threw his sword at the monkey Heartless and the sword sliced it in half before coming back to Luke's hand like a boomerang, "what the…" Luke uttered as Sora looked at his own Keyblade and tried the same move, each time Sora threw his Keyblade it hit a Heartless and then returned to him in a flash of light.

The Heartless were soon defeated and the group went to find Clayton by looking in the bamboo area near the camp, as they neared the centre of the bamboo forest they saw Clayton's pipe on a rock. Sabor jumped over them and growled as it faced the group, Sora smirked and walked towards the leopard.

"Guy's, I'll take this one, I have a score to settle," Sora stated before readying his Keyblade, Sabor charged at Sora but Sora dodged and hit Sabor 3 times before knocking him away. Sabor jumped into the thick bamboo but Sora readied himself before avoiding Sabor's attacks, Sora sliced Sabor again and the leopard looked at Sora before falling to the floor and dying.

The group continued to look for Clayton before returning to the campsite empty handed, as they entered they found the tent a mess and Jane to be missing, "Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked as he looked around, "What's wrong Tarzan?" Luke asked the missing link, Tarzan placed his hand near the ground and closed his eyes before looking up in shock.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan uttered as he picked up his spear, "let's go!" Luke yelled before leaving the tent, the rest of the group left the tent and began to climb up the trees to the tree house. As they entered a vine like area they noticed a giant black fruit, "Tarzan!" Jane shouted as she held on to a gorilla.

Heartless stormed the group and each member used their own strategy to fight them, as time passed the group began to lose their energy, "shit, how many of these things are there?" Luke asked as he placed both his hands on his knees, Sora looked at the pulsing dark fruit before looking at the darkness spewing out of the vines.

"Guy's I think the fruits the key!" Sora informed his friends before slicing the fruit in half, dark ooze bubbled out of the fruit as the Heartless slowly disappeared.

Luke collapsed on to his backside and looked at Sora, "good call Sora," he complimented his friend as Sora smirked. The vines covering the area slowly withered and died as the group walked over to Jane and the gorilla, "Clayton came to the tent, and... That's the last thing I remember." Jane explained as the gorilla held on to her.

"Clayton?" Sora questioned, "Clayton's dark quest was to hunt gorillas, no wonder the Heartless took a liking to him." Luke pondered the matter. "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan stated as Terk continued to shake in fear, "We must help the gorillas." Jane commanded.

As the group quickly ran through the jungle they heard a gorilla's roar and followed the sound, several Gorillas gathered and stared at the Heartless monkeys and Clayton as he readied his duel rifle, a female gorilla backed off as Clayton aimed at her and the other gorillas ran out of the way. Kerchak tried to stop but the Heartless got in the way as Clayton was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Sora yelled causing Clayton to lose his focus and Kerchak and the other gorilla to safely get away, "so this is your true goal, a trophy, sport or is it money?" Luke asked in anger, "Clayton?" Sora questioned the man, "Not Clayton!" Tarzan yelled before saying some gibberish and repeating himself.

The group charged at the Heartless, Sora sliced one of them in half before throwing his Keyblade at the next. Donald fired several spells while Goofy rammed and crushed one against the wall, Luke performed an X slash on one of the Heartless in mid air while Tarzan stabbed each one with his spear.

The Heartless where soon defeated and Clayton took aim at the group, he pulled his gun away before the wall behind him was destroyed, Tarzan jumped but was slammed into a cliff and struggled to get back up, "so it's invisible" Luke stated as he looked around before getting slammed himself into the same cliff.

Clayton got on to the invisible monster's neck and loaded his gun, Sora charged at the beast with Donald and Goofy. Donald sent a wave of ice causing a chameleon like Heartless to appear, the Heartless roared at the three, Clayton readied his gun but Tarzan tackled him off the chameleon and tried to wrestle the gun from his hands.

Clayton shoved Tarzan off him and aimed his gun at Tarzan, Luke kicked Clayton in the face while Sora hit the Chameleon Heartless several times in the head causing it to become dazed, Donald blasted Clayton with a fire attack before Goofy slammed Clayton with his shield. Luke kicked Clayton in the chest before Sora hit Clayton several times with his Keyblade.

Clayton stepped back a few paces as he held his chest and looked at the group, the chameleon Heartless appeared behind him and struggled to stand as electricity covered its body, the chameleon fell on top of Clayton crushing him before the chameleon disappeared and Clayton lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Luke shook his head and the group turned to see the gorillas walking up to them, Kerchak picked Sora up and threw him up to a ledge, Luke followed Sora by jumping up the ledge as Donald and Goofy were thrown up as well, Tarzan climbed up the vines on the side of the ledge and the group watched as the gorillas left.

The group turned to see two massive waterfalls, "Tarzan, home." Tarzan uttered before walking in to a cave, the group climbed several ledges inside the waterfalls to a cave, they walked in and Tarzan said the same gibberish, "This is your home? But that means..." Sora asked before Tarzan rose his hand up and then placed it near his ear.

"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane uttered, "I see, this place sounds just like the silence of the human mind," Luke replied before Tarzan said the same gibberish, "Friends there. See friends." Tarzan stated before Jane clued in, "Oh, now I've got it. &X means heart. Friends in our hearts..." Jane explained as she looked at the glowing butterflies on the tree in front of them.

"Heart..." Tarzan stated agreeing with Jane, "Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora uttered disappointed, "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan continued as he stared at the glowing insects, "Sorry about what I said." Sora apologised to Donald, "I'm sorry too." Donald apologised back, "Yeah, All for one, huh?" Goofy added while placing his hands on Sora and Donald's before the butterflies flew away causing a keyhole to appear.

Sora pulled his Keyblade out and sealed the keyhole before a small item fell out, "A gummy!" Donald stated in surprise, "But it's sure not the king's." Goofy added before Terk nudged Donald, "I think someone has a new admirer." Jane stated before Donald panicked and the group laughed, "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald yelled while waving his hands in panic.

Some where filled with darkness in a hollow chapel

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" the man with the fancy dress and snake staff asked curiously, "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." the grey skinned woman in dark robes answered before the strange being laughed.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" the being yelled before the man in the fancy robes and holding the snake staff huffed, "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." The snake staff holding man added as he walked out of the shadows.

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest." The grey skinned woman reassured her comrades before making an image of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luke appear on the table. "Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." The woman stated, "Yes, the princesses..." the woman with 8 legs added, "are falling into our hands, one by one." The grey skinned woman continued as she closed her hand in front of her and looked behind herself to see Alice appear. "Speaking of which..." the woman stated as Alice looked around.

Deep jungle – Campsite – tent.

"Well, guess we better get going." Sora told Jane and Tarzan, "Where is your plane, anyway?" Jane asked out of curiosity, "errr, it's quite nearby…" Luke answered before leaving the tent, "Sora, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan stated before handing Sora a manual and a keychain made from leaves and wood.

As the group left Sora attached the keychain to his Keyblade and it changed into a longer Keyblade made of wood and bone with a slight bladed edge, "wow…" Sora uttered in amazement before the group continued to the ship, "so, who are the mystery mechanics I've heard so much abo…" Luke stopped before laughing as two chipmunks climbed up his back and on to his head.

"Hi, I'm Chip, this is Dale" one of the chipmunks introduced themselves as they leaned over Luke's head and looked into his eyes, "how's the ship?" Sora asked, "well after the stunt you pulled we were able to repair it, but no more stunts like that, you got me?!" Chip commanded before Sora nodded, the group entered the bridge and Luke keyed in the command codes, the ship took off to outer space and the group headed back to Traverse Town.

End of Chapter

I'll be updating soon, possibly next month.


	5. Chapter 5 Riku

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or Square Enix or content from said games and companies, items from the games that may be used such as Materia or weapons, spell, su

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or Square Enix or content from said games and companies, items from the games that may be used such as Materia or weapons, spell, summons, keychains, weapons from final fantasy and dark powers, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 5 – Riku, villain or misunderstood warrior.

Luke slowly landed the gummy ship outside the gate to Traverse Town and powered the ship down. "It was odd that we got these strange gummies out of those keyholes." Sora stated as he looked at the two devices in his hands, "maybe we should ask Leon what they are." Luke suggested as he walked passed Donald and Goofy. Sora got out of his seat and followed Luke as the other two also left the ship, as the group entered the town they noticed Yuffie leaving Cid's shop.

"Hey Yuffie, have you seen Leon?" Sora asked before Yuffie scratched the back of her head, "Well, he's most likely in the underground cavern, the entrance behind the hotel is bared up though. But I'm sure that you'll be able to solve it," Yuffie joked before walking towards the 3rd district. "Behind the hotel, oh that street with that small sewage way next to it." Sora stated before he led the group to the street behind the hotel.

Luke looked along the sewage line to see several bars on a stone gate, "I think that's what Yuffie meant by that metal gate." Luke remarked as he jumped into the knee high water and flicked the bar before the others also jumped in, "it looks like the bars are too strong the break." Sora observed before Luke grinned and grabbed the right hand Holy Sword, Luke sliced the bars twice before they fell to pieces and walked into the sewage tunnel.

As the group entered the cavern Leon swung his Gun Blade as he practiced his sword skills, "hey Leon, we need to ask you a few things…" Sora stated before Leon stopped and Aeris looked at the group, Sora described to Leon and Aeris what had happened in Wonderland and Deep Jungle before Leon rubbed his chin. "So, you found the Keyhole?" Leon asked as he moved his hand away from his chin and motioned it towards Sora.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora replied as he summoned the Keyblade and looked at it, "Good." Aeris stated firmly as she nodded, "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon explained as he looked at the group before Sora gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?" Sora asked before Aeris smirked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aeris stated before the group nodded, "The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon added before Luke gave him a questioning look. "What happens to the world?" Luke asked before Leon placed his hand on his forehead, "In the end, it disappears." Aeris answered before the group gave her a shocked look, "That's why your key is so important." Leon stated as he folded his arms.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aeris pleaded before Sora scratched the back of his head, "I don't know..." Sora stated nervously as Leon closed his eyes, "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon instructed before Sora gave him a questioning look, "Yeah!" Donald yelled before Goofy nodded, "We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy stated before Sora looked at the two.

"I guess you're right... Okay!" Sora exclaimed as he nodded, "hey Leon, I was wondering what this gummy is, it's different to all the other parts we have…" Luke asked as he held the parts up before Leon placed a hand on his head, "Ask Cid. He should know." Aeris instructed before Luke smirked, "Good point, I would have expected the first man in space from Earth 3 to know about Gummies." Luke replied before putting the gummies in his storage device.

"Sora. Take this with you," Leon requested before handing him a brown glowing stone, "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it." Leon stated before Sora gave it a questioning look, "how does it work." Sora asked as he poked it a few times before Leon scratched the back of his head, "ok, I'll hold on to it, I guess our next stop is the accessory shop." Sora stated before the group left the underground cavern and headed towards the accessory shop.

The group entered the accessory shop and Cid looked at the group before Luke removed the two gummies from his storage device, "Cid can you take a look at these?" Luke asked before Cid inspected them, "Well, if it ain't a gummy block." Cid answered as Luke nodded, "yeah can you tell me what this one does?" Luke asked before Cid glared at him, "you mean to tell me you been travelling around Inter space with no clue what a navigation gummy is, toy Fuckin' twat." Cid yelled in Luke face.

"Cid, when's the last time you smoked?" Luke asked out of curiosity, "Before all this happened Shera got me to stop smoking." Cid grumbled as Luke smirked, "Right…" Luke stated sarcastically as Cid glared at him, "So how long's this one going to last for." Luke asked as Cid continued to glare, "none of you fuckin' business you bloody shit for brains bastard!" Cid yelled before Donald pulled Luke away, "Cid can you install these gummies for us?" Sora asked before Cid grumbled.

(A/N Shera is from FF7 and is also classed as Cid relation later on in the series.)

"Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then." Cid stated as he continued to glare at Luke, "But you have to do a favour for me." Cid requested before Sora nodded, "I have to deliver a book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Cid described before Sora took the book and the group left the shop.

As they left the shop a bell rung and Cid gave a questioning look towards the roof before a mog took a piece of metal from Cid's shelves and flew away. Cid turned to the shelf and looked for the metal before giving the space that it occupied a questioning look, "what the fuck, I was sure it was here, now I'll need to ask for a new one to build that model boat!" Cid yelled before punching the desk, the group entered the 3rd district and walked down an alleyway to a door with a fire symbol on it.

"Maybe we have to enter." Sora stated before Luke tried to open the door, Luke struggled for a second before pushing a little harder on the door, failing standard methods Luke slowly walked back before running at the door and ramming into it. "Ok, I'm stumped any ideas?" Luke asked before Donald threw a fire spell at the door before it unlocked as Luke looked at it in shock.

The group entered and looked across several stones to see a house in the middle of a lake, "wow, it's bigger on the inside than the outside." Luke stated as he looked at the cave before Sora began crossing the stones, the others followed before Sora looked at the mess in front of the stone house. "What is all this junk?" Luke asked as he looked at the pile before Sora began to look around the house, "hey guys there's an opening here." Sora stated before the group walked over to Sora to see a large opening in the wall, the group entered the room and Sora began to look around. "There's something about this musty place..." a female voice stated before Sora looked around to see Kairi walking passed him, "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Kairi asked before Sora gave her a confused look.

"Kairi?" Sora asked before Luke placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Sora, you ok, you seemed out of it for a second." Luke told Sora before Sora shook his head, "yeah, I'm ok." Sora answered before the group heard an old man cough, "Well, well... You've arrived sooner than I expected." The old man stated before everyone gave him a confused look, "Wha... You knew we were coming?" Sora asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course." The man answered calmly before placing his bag on the raised floor, "Are you...a Heartless?" Sora asked as he readied his Keyblade, "I don't think so he looks more like an old, decrepit blue pyjama wearing man." Luke described before the man took out a wand and zapped Luke with a large amount of magic casing him to be electrically shocked, "old, to think the idea." The man stated before leaving Luke in the magically shocked and steaming state.

"Now, my name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time travelling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help." Merlin explained as Luke continued to buzz in the background, "King Mickey?" Donald asked before Merlin nodded, "Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man?" Merlin asked as he looked at Sora, "I'm Sora. And the guy who's currently being electrocuted is Luke." Sora explained as Luke continued to shake with electricity.

"Ah. So, you have found the key." Merlin stated before Sora nodded and looked at Luke, "Although it's fun to watch can you free my friend?" Sora asked before Merlin waved his wand causing Luke to stop shaking and breathe in and out slowly, "What did the king ask you to do?" Goofy asked before Merlin walked to the centre of the raised area, "Just a moment..." Merlin stated before taking out his wand.

"Presto!" Merlin yelled as he waved his wand causing items to slowly fly out of his bag and grow in size, Luke watched as a stand appeared and a small house appeared on it, "who lives here?" Luke asked before an owl walked out and scowled at him, "I'll tell you who, a very annoyed bird who's master forgot he was inside the house before shrinking it!" The bird yelled at Luke before Merlin chuckled.

"Come now Archimedes we have guests." Merlin stated before the owl's stand landed on the table, Archimedes flew over to the perch and landed on it before looking at the group, books began to place themselves on shelves before furniture filled the room. "Wow, now this is powerful domestic magic." Luke stated sarcastically as the cutlery set began to arrange itself but the teapot bumped into the sugar pot causing the sugar pot began beating the teapot with a spoon.

"Stop! stop, stop, stop!" Merlin shouted quickly before he walked up to the sugar pot, "see here sugar boy you're getting rough, that poor old tea set is cracked enough!" Merlin yelled before the sugar pot elbowed the teapot, Merlin finished up and looked at the group.

(A/N Archimedes and the tea set are from Sword in the Stone and are not owned by me nor is the quote I used.)

"There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." Merlin stopped himself before looking at a small model of a pumpkin carriage on the floor and waving his wand, magic sparkled found the model before a woman in a blue robe appeared.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey." The old woman stated before Merlin coughed, "I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin offered before Sora brought out the book, "Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin thanked before placing the book on a shelf.

"Oh, do you know anything about this stone?" Sora asked before the old woman walked up to them, "Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem." The woman stated before everyone gave her a questioning look, "A summon gem?" Luke asked before she nodded, "This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." The old woman explained before Sora looked at the gem.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked before the woman nodded, "Yes, but only his spirit. Hmmm, young man, you seem to have a magical aura, perhaps you could release this being's spirit?" The woman asked before Luke walked over and looked at the gem, "maybe, but I don't think I'll be allowed to use it, but I could channel it into Sora if I knew how." Luke stated as he looked into the gem before the old woman taught him how to channel the summon into Sora.

"This way you'll be able to use other gems when you get them." The old woman explained before Luke nodded, "You'd best go and see Cid before going anywhere else." Merlin advised before the group left and walked towards the 3rd district. Three soldier heartless appeared in front of the group but before they could grasp their weapons someone sliced through all three of them. "There you are. What's going on?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face before Sora looked at him in shock.

"Riku!" Sora walked over to Riku and pulled on his cheeks before Riku knocked his arms away, "Hey, hey, cut it out!" Riku ordered before rolling his eyes, "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked as he looked Riku up and down, "I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku answered while brushing his hair back and rolling his eyes, "Riku! Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asked quickly as he looked around.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked before Sora looked at the floor sadly, "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Riku reassured his friend as he walked passed Sora and looked at the sky, "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Riku stated as a shadow heartless came out of the floor and looked at Riku, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…" Riku stopped as he heard Sora's Keyblade slice something.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked sarcastically as he placed the Keyblade on his shoulder, "Sora, what did you…" Riku asked before Sora smirked, "I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora stated as Riku looked at Luke, Donald and Goofy, "Who are they?" Riku asked suspiciously before Donald coughed, "My name is…" Donald stated before Sora interrupted, "We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you!" Sora boasted before Riku slightly glared at him.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed…" Riku stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master!" Goofy exclaimed as he placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Who would've thought it?" Donald questioned sarcastically, "What's that mean!" Sora question in annoyance before Riku held up the Keyblade, "So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku questioned before Sora realised Riku had a hold of it.

"Hey, give it back!" Sora yelled in panic as he jumped at Riku before he hopped backwards and looked at the Keyblade, "Catch!" Riku ordered as he threw it at Sora before he caught it, "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" Sora exclaimed in excitement, "No, he can't come!" Donald yelled before Sora glared at him, "What?" Sora questioned before Donald scowled.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled before Sora sighed, "Oh, come on! He's my friend!" Sora pleaded before Goofy and Luke looked at the squabble, "I don't care!" Donald yelled before Luke looked where Riku was standing, "Whoa, he's gone." Luke stated in shock before Sora looked at the spot in disappointment, "Riku?" Sora asked as he looked around, "Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora stated happily as he placed his hands behind his head.

The group walked up the slope and entered a small house at the top to see that Leon and the others were waiting before Luke looked at them all. "What's with all the doom and gloom?" Luke asked in a joking tone before Cid glared at him, "You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town." Cid answered as he looked at the group, "Who is she?" Sora asked in a calm manner before Cid grumbled, "A witch, man, she's a fuckin' witch!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs before he began to search his body for something.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon advised before Aeris nodded, "She's been using the Heartless for years." Aeris added before Cid found a cigarette packet and opened it to find that there were no cigarettes in it, "One of the worlds was lost, thanks to her." Leon stated as he leaned on the wall, "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over the world!" Cid yelled as he began searching the sofa.

"That was nine years ago." Leon continued as Cid found two ends of a cigarette and sighed, "That's awful!" Donald shouted as Luke watched Cid, "The ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless." Leon explained before Luke scratched the back of his head. "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid stated as he searched the shelves. "I would sure love to see that report." Luke replied before Leon shook his head.

"We don't know where it is. It got scattered when the world was destroyed." Leon told the group before Luke scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid stated in annoyance before he found another cigarette packet to find that they were all soggy, "for fuck sake Aeris will you stop blatantly keeping me off the cigarettes, I need one in times of stress, work, activities and relaxation!" Cid yelled as everyone gave him a questioning look.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Maleficent was standing next to Riku looking at the house's window to see Sora and the others, "You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Maleficent explained and patronised Riku as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

"So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummy's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummy for the heck of it." Cid stated with a hint of laughter in his voice before Luke gave him a questioning look, "Warp gummi, so the ship can warp to anywhere we want it to?" Luke asked before Cid shook his head, "no you can warp to anywhere you've already been." Cid explained before Luke nodded.

"Well I'm heading back to the garage, if you want me to I'll upgrade the ship's parts but it'll cost you extra." Cid offered as he walked out of the house. "I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Aeris stated as everyone looked at her, "That one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked before she nodded, "The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, if you ring it three times this world's treasure will be revealed to you, you know." Yuffie explained with a grin on her face before Luke laughed.

"Well I think we have time to check it out, although I don't think it's the treasure Yuffie is thinking of." Luke stated in a joking manner before Yuffie huffed, "But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aeris stated sadly before Sora smirked, "We'll figure it out, later." Sora replied calmly before the group left the small house and entered the Second District.

The group walked through the gizmo shop and climbed to the bell at the top before looking at the wooden boards, "well, can you destroy it?" Sora asked before Luke pointed his hand at the boards and focused on it for a second, the boards exploded and Sora looked at the bell's rope before tugging on it three times, water gushed out of the fountain as the mural changed to a bush with butterflies around it and Luke looked at it in surprise before looking back at Sora.

The mural glowed before changing into a keyhole with a purple aura around it, the group made their way to the ground floor and walked over to the mural before another giant walking armour dropped from the sky, (A/N see chapter 2), the armour walked towards them before Sora jumped at the armour and sliced it several times, the armour's gauntlets spun once more but everyone was already aware of the attack and easily dodged it.

Luke sliced the armour's torso again and Donald fired a fire spell before Goofy spun on the spot and struck the armour several times. The armour fell to the floor and pieces and lay there for a few seconds before slowly rising up and returning to its original form, something clicked and the armour fell forwards on to its hands before the torso flipped upside down and the head placed itself at the top of the torso.

The feet moved into the arm sockets and the hands moved into the leg sockets before the two sets of appendages transformed and the armour floated in the air as the helmet opened to reveal two yellow eyes. The armour forced its hands and feet forwards and threw the whole group backwards before flying towards Sora and flipping forwards slashing Sora's chest. Luke quickly healed Sora before being attacked himself by the feet which were spinning in front of the detached torso.

Donald and Goofy focused on the hands and head but the head spun like a spinal around the feet and sliced them. Donald quickly healed himself and Goofy before Sora sliced the hand causing it to burst open. Luke fired a lighting bolt causing the armour to lock up before Sora and Goofy worked on the spiky feet, Luke broke one of the feet and it busted open before the armour glared at them.

The armour changed into a form of a cannon and fired a dark ball of energy at them, Luke got hit with the ball and flew into a wall below the gizmo shop before Sora began to strike the armour. Donald healed Luke and he ran at the armour before slicing its arm causing it to burst open, Sora sliced the torso but it turned into a cannon once more and blasted Sora into the hotel wall. Luke healed Sora and glared at the torso before focusing on the adrenalin in his body.

Luke turned into his Tribal Form and began striking the other spiked foot in a fast combo before spearing straight through it with the Sonic Rave attack that he learned from the book Cloud gave them. Luke quickly continued the attack by darting back and forth through the armour before glowing and darting through it once more, Sora glowed for a second before throwing his Keyblade at the torso and summoning it again to repeat the process.

As Sora finished the attack Goofy rammed his shield into the torso and Donald fired an ice spell before Luke and Sora leapt at the armour and continued to attack it. Sora jumped away and Luke blew the air around the armour before landing on the ground and turning back to normal, the torso rattled violently before the head fell into the torso and the armour dissolved as the heart flew out of it.

Sora walked over to the Keyhole and the end of his Keyblade glowed before he pointed it at the keyhole and a small beam of light flew into the keyhole, the keyhole locked and dissolved to show the butterfly mural once more, "Man, that was a tough one. An enemy that had new moves, that's a new one to me." Luke joked before he drank a potion to heal his wounds as the others also healed their wounds.

The group headed to the shops to restock on supplies and entered the accessory shop, Sora bought a few items and Luke looked at a small puppet in the corner of the shop, "Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed as he looked at the puppet before hopping down to the floor, "Oh. Hi, Jiminy." Pinocchio greeted as he looked at the cricket.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" Jiminy asked before Pinocchio looked at the wall, "Playing hide-and-seek." Pinocchio told him before Jiminy paced around on the floor, "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the… Pinocchio!" Jiminy yelled as he saw Pinocchio's nose grow, "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked before Pinocchio nodded, "Then tell me, what is this?" Jiminy asked as he pointed at a box next to Pinocchio.

"It was a present." Pinocchio stated as Jiminy scowled at him, "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" Jiminy admonished before Pinocchio nodded. "But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" Pinocchio asked before Jiminy shook his head, "Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" Jiminy stated before Pinocchio nodded.

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Pinocchio promised before his nose returned to normal size, "You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" Jiminy asked before Pinocchio nodded, "Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio asked before Jiminy shook his head, "He's not with you?" Jiminy asked before Pinocchio shook his head.

"Jiminy, let's go find Father!" Pinocchio commanded before Jiminy held his hands up, "Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me." Jiminy explained as he pointed at the group, "We will?" Sora questioned before Luke walked up to him and smirked, "Come on Sora, it'd be fun." Luke stated before walking towards the shop's exit.

The group entered the gummy ship and Luke looked at the navigational map, "The navi Gummy is working, we can see a new route but we have no idea where it leads." Luke stated as he looked at the screen, "ok, let's warp to Wonderland and take the new route from there." Sora ordered before Luke activated the warp drive and appeared outside of Wonderland before the group flew though the new route, as the group exited the new route Luke looked at the world before looking at the temperature.

"Wow, that world's hot, it's like a desert." Luke commented before Sora looked at the world, "It looks like a desert." Sora added before Luke rolled his eyes and programmed the ship to hover over the planet, the group used the teleporter system to disembark. Meanwhile in another part of the city the man with a snake staff and Maleficent were walking down one of the many streets, "And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked before the man smirked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves..." the man stopped as he heard a parrot squawk before it landed on his shoulder, "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic." The parrot informed Jafar before Jafar huffed, "The girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar stated in annoyance before Maleficent slowly walked forwards.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent asked in annoyance, "Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole." Jafar answered as he looked at Maleficent, "We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." Maleficent informed him before he smirked.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar ordered 4 Arabian heartless as they appeared before they ran off in search of Jasmine, "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned as Jafar laughed, "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar mocked before walking off as Jasmine watched and hid herself once more.

Sora and the others entered the city and looked around the main plaza before walking down the only unblocked alleyway. As they entered Sora noticed someone behind a few boxes in the corner, "Who's there? Hello?" Jasmine asked as she slowly stood up and looked at the group before leaving the hiding spot, "who are you?" Luke asked before Jasmine nodded, "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine introduced herself before Luke politely bowed.

"So that makes you a princess?" Goofy asked before she nodded, "But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine stated sadly, "Jafar?" Luke asked with a puzzled look on his face, "You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for somethin… something he calls the Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine stated before Sora gave her a puzzled look.

"Who helped you?" Sora asked before Jasmine nodded, "We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin is all right." Jasmine stated in sadness, "Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" Jafar asked as he looked at the group from a ledge that was out of the group's jumping range, "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see." Jafar stated with a hiss in his voice as he looked at the group.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora ordered before Jasmine ran down the alleyway and the group readied their weapons, "Ah, the boy who holds the key." Jafar stated as he looked at Sora before several heartless appeared, Jafar walked away as the heartless jumped down from the ledge and attacked the group, Sora quickly sliced one of them before Goofy rammed into another one with his shield. Luke sliced through one of them and Donald decimated the rest with a large thunder spell.

The group quickly made their way out of the alleyway and entered a very rundown building, "wow, this place has a nice view of the palace." Luke stated as he looked at it before Donald noticed the carpet in the corner move, "wah… it moved!" Donald yelled before everyone looked at the carpet, "Whoa, a magic carpet." Sora stated in surprise as the carpet tugged on Sora's hand, "perhaps it wants to take us somewhere." Luke pondered before the carpet nodded and floated above the ground.

The group mounted the carpet and it few out of the house and across the desert to a small outcropping of rocks, the group landed in the outcropping and saw a man and his chimp trying to get out of the sand. Sora held his Keyblade out and the man grabbed on to it before several Heartless appeared, "Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy stated in shock before more heartless appeared and the man was able to pull himself out of the sand.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" the man yelled as he rubbed a golden lamp before blue smoke shot out of the lamp as a blue Genie materialised, "Wish Number One, coming right up!" Genie yelled before blowing on his finger causing his body to bulk up. "Now let me tenderise you with my all impressive muses and phenomenal cosmic power!" The Genie yelled before firing magic at all of the heartless and oblitering them in an instant.

"Wow, that's what I call powerful magic." Luke stated in shock before looking back at the man, after everyone calmed down from the shock Sora explained to the man what was going on. "I see... Thanks, Sora." The man thanked, "one question, who are you…" Luke asked before the man chuckled, "I am Aladdin" Aladdin told him before Luke nodded, "Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked before Aladdin nodded.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summons the…" Aladdin stopped as Genie appeared and interrupted him, "Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. I am the most often imitated but never duplicated." Genie repeated the last word as more of him appeared before they all disappeared.

(A/N for the genie I'm using quotes from the Aladdin film so if you notice something that wasn't in the game you know why.)

"The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" the Genie yelled as he finished introducing himself, "Ok and what do you do?" Luke asked as Genie smirked, "well it's simple, all you have to do is rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." Genie explained before he placed his arm on Aladdin's shoulder, "Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie exclaimed before Donald eyed the lamp.

"Any wish?" Donald asked before Genie waved his hand in front of Donald. "Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" Genie explained before two more of him appeared, "Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" the genie explained as the other two disappeared, "Our lucky winner made his first wish." Genie stated as Luke laughed, "yeah, we noticed the storm of magic you created." Luke laughed as Genie smirked.

"So he has two left." Genie stated as another copy of him appeared before it disappeared, "So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" Genie asked as he placed his head near Aladdin and his ear grew big while Aladdin rubbed his chin and though about the wish for a second. "How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked before Genie smirked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free!" Genie shouted before Aladdin thought about it some more, "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin stated before Goofy gave him a puzzled look, "Why a prince?" Goofy asked before Aladdin sighed.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin explained before everyone looked at him in shock, "oh shit, Princess Jasmine!" Luke yelled as he slapped his forehead, "Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora stated in panic before Aladdin looked at them in shock, "What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin shouted before everyone mounted the magic carpet.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie yelled in enjoyment as he flew behind the group, "I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sora asked as Genie flew ahead of the carpet. "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Genie yelled as he grew to the size of a giant and made his magic look like stars and cosmic events before being sucked into the lamp, "Itty-bitty living space." Genie squeaked from inside the lamp.

"It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." Genie sighed before Aladdin rubbed his chin, "what do you mean?" Luke asked before Genie scowled, "well I can only become free if my master wishes me free, you can tell how many times that's happened." Genie scoffed as Aladdin rubbed his chin. "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked before Genie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right…" Genie mocked before his head turned into Pinocchio's and his nose grew to an exceeding length before Aladdin pushed it back in causing the head to turn back to normal, "I'm serious, after I make my first two wishes I'll wish you free." Aladdin promised before the Genie looked at him in surprise, "You'd do that?" Genie asked in shock before Aladdin nodded, "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin stated before the carpet flew into Aladdin's house.

"So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'?" Aladdin asked before Sora nodded, "Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before..." Genie stated as he rubbed his chin, "Really? where?" Luke asked before Genie scratched the back of his head, "Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." Genie explained before everyone sighed, "Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Sora stated before everyone nodded and left the house.

The group walked down several alleyways before finally reaching the front of the palace to see Jafar and Jasmine standing at the gate. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more!" Jafar yelled before glaring at the group, "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled in panic before Jasmine sighed, "I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine apologised before Aladdin pulled the lamp out of the back of his belt and rubbed it behind his back.

"I wish for Jasmine to be rescued from Jafar." Aladdin wished before Jasmine magically teleported to a ledge above the palace, Aladdin sighed and placed the lamp back on his belt before the parrot snatched the lamp from his belt and Jafar summoned several pots, "Attack!" Jafar ordered before a pair of legs busted out of almost every pot before the pots merged to become a long centipede before the head and tail busted out of the front and back pots.

The centipede roared before Jafar disappeared and reappeared behind Jasmine, Jafar grabbed Jasmine's arm and smirked as he looked at the group, "now then, me and the princess have arrangements." Jafar stated with an evil grin as Aladdin looked at him in shock. "Oh and thanks for delivering this to me, boy." Jafar replied gratefully as he held up the lamp before Aladdin had realised Jafar had stolen it, "Thank you Iago." Jafar thanked before the bird nodded.

"Now I bid you, farewell." Jafar mocked before disappearing with Jasmine, the centipede attacked the group but everyone jumped out of the way before Sora sliced thought one of the pots. Luke began to strike the pots at the side slicing each of them as they passed him before the tail of the centipede shocked him with its electrified tentacle. The centipede roared as it charged at Sora but rammed into stock that was blocking the entrance to the palace's front door.

Everyone followed the monster into the bazaar and Sora jumped at it before the centipede rammed its head into Sora and sent him into a stall. Donald froze the centipede and caused it to break into segments, Aladdin sliced the head a few times but its pinchers struck him before Luke cured Aladdin. Sora healed himself and ran out of the stall smashing pots as he passed them before striking the centipede's head.

The centipede fired a few thunder spells to strike everyone before Sora, Luke and Donald cured the group, Aladdin struck some more pots before the centipede summoned more from the scenery around them. "Damn this oversized bug! Will he ever stop summoning more pots?!" Luke yelled before turning Tribal and firing his destruction powers at every pot in the bazaar, Aladdin sliced the head of the centipede several times before it swung its electric tentacles and struck Goofy and Sora.

The tail flared up and struck Aladdin before Luke darted towards the head and sliced it five times before spin kicking it twice and finishing with his 3rd sword in an overhead slice. Donald fired several bolts of fire before Sora darted towards the centipede and struck its head a few more times, Goofy blocked the centipede as it tried to charge forwards before Aladdin sliced the remaining pot.

Luke once again turned back to normal before Sora darted towards the centipede before slicing its head several times, Sora fired an ice spell and froze the head solid before slicing it in two. The centipede dissolved and Luke wiped his forehead, "Man that was really shocking." Luke joked before everyone pulled a face at him, "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled as he entered the area before the city entrance as he heard Jafar's laugh echo.

"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" Aladdin ordered before the group headed to the desert and met the carpet, as the group boarded the carpet dark clouds began to form over a part of the desert. "Ok, can clouds gather to one spot and become extremely dark in a few seconds here?" Luke asked before Aladdin looked at the black clouds, "I see, Jafar's heading to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin answered before the group flew to the Cave of Wonders.

As they reached the cave Luke looked at the giant lion head and shivered, "we got to go in there?" Luke asked before Aladdin walked into it and the others followed, Luke sighed before walking into the lion head after the others.

Meanwhile deep in the Cave of Wonders.

Jafar looked at the unconscious Jasmine on the floor before rubbing the lamp, the Genie flew out with his back turned to Jafar, "ok Al, is it ready for…" Genie stopped as he turned to see Jafar, "I don't think you're him…" Genie squeaked in a soft voice as Jafar smirked at him. "Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." Genie stated as he slowly floated down to Jafar while reading a book with a pair of posh reading glasses.

"I am your master now!" Jafar yelled as he glared at the Genie and grabbed his beard before pulling him down to the floor and placed his foot on Genie's face. "I was afraid of that..." Genie stated with a voice like someone had squeezed his nose, "Genie, grant me my first wish, I wish to be shown where the keyhole is!" Jafar yelled before he pulled his foot off the Genie, Genie sighed before pointing his finger at a fake doorway to show the keyhole.

With Sora and the others.

The group reached a large treasure room to see a column in the doorway to the next room, "so what now?" Luke asked before Aladdin walked up to the column, "The next room is just beyond this column but, it wasn't here before." Aladdin stated before Luke cracked his knuckles, "Ok, all we have to do is blow it up." Luke replied before pointing his hand at the column and focusing on it before the column sparked and Luke looked at it in question.

"I think it's too big for your power to destroy." Sora stated before Luke looked at the column in question, "but I've blown up things bigger than this..." Luke questioned before Sora nodded, "true, but you were ticked off and in your blue haired form." Sora pointed out before Luke looked back at the column, "I was pissed off. Quick say something insulting to me!" Luke ordered before everyone pondered on the idea.

"Uh, bad but funny things happen to you while others laugh at your misfortune." Goofy stated before Luke shrugged his shoulders, "your armour makes so much noise that you alert the heartless to our presence." Donald stated before Luke rolled his eyes, "Your jokes are appalling at best!" Sora yelled before Luke sarcastically stared at him, "you have such shoddy swordsmanship skills that a baby would have an easier time in combat!" Aladdin yelled before Luke glared at him.

"Shoddy, swordsmanship, now I'm pissed… GOD!" Luke yelled as he glared at the group before thrusting his hand at the pillar and blowing it up and breathing in and out deeply, "huh, nice work." Aladdin stated before he walked through the doorway, the others followed and Luke sighed before following them.

Meanwhile in the next chamber, "That boy again?" Maleficent asked before Jafar rubbed his chin, "He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…" Jafar stopped as he heard a quick pace of footsteps coming from the doorway to the chamber, "Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked before Maleficent disappeared without a word.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled before Jafar smirked, "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess… one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar explained before Luke laughed, "You don't think we can't get her back by force…" Luke mocked before Jafar glared and fired a fireball at Luke, Luke easily knocked the ball away and Jafar looked at him in surprise, "a fireball, I can conjure up bigger spells than that…" Luke mocked again before Jafar glared even more.

"We'll see about that, Genie my second wish… I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the universe!" Jafar ordered before Genie sighed and granted the wish, Jafar floated in the air and his staff gained a powerful red glow. "Now where were we, ah yes I was about to destroy you!" Jafar spat before firing a spell at the ground and causing it to crumble below the group, the group fell into a chamber filled with lava and platforms before Jafar slowly floated down.

"Me and my great big fuckin' mouth!" Luke yelled as he slowly rose from the floor as his hair turned blue before the rest of the group slowly got to their feet. "Ah, that pesky form, ever since you used it on the guard armour I've come to question what it runs on!" Jafar spat before pointing his snake staff at Luke, "and now I know, it's your energy, your power runs on adrenaline so if I take that away." Jafar stated before blasting Luke with his staff causing Luke to fall to the floor in exhaustion as his hair turned back to normal.

"You have no way of fighting me." Jafar stated before blasting Luke with a fireball and sending him to one of the far platforms, Sora jumped at Jafar but he blasted Sora with a magic fire line from his snake staff. Donald and Goofy charged at Jafar but he muttered an incantation and created a tornado of ice blocks around them, "don't get a chill you might be frozen solid!" Jafar mocked as the tornado ended and Goofy was stuck inside a block of ice.

Aladdin charged at Jafar but he blasted Aladdin with a bolt of magic, Donald fired a bolt of magic at Jafar but he knocked it away, "don't toy with me!" Jafar yelled before turning Donald into a wooden toy with two symbols that he automatically clapped together while turning on the spot while Sora ran at Jafar, "get the point?" he mocked before surrounding Sora with giant swords as he laughed manically.

Aladdin readied his sword and charged at Jafar before Jafar smirked, "I'm just getting warmed up!" Jafar mocked before blowing fire from his mouth and creating a ring of fire around Aladdin. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Aladdin asked while shouting before Jafar walked through the fire, "A snake, am I?" Jafar asked as Aladdin looked at him in shock, "perhaps you'd like to see how snakelike I can be…" Jafar once again mocked as his tongue and eyes turned snake like before turning into a giant snake.

(A/N if you haven't guess this is taken from the movie, I do not own it, if you're wondering what snake, it's the one he turns into in the film.)

Aladdin looked at Jafar in shock before jumping away from the snake, the snake lunged at him but he dodged it again before Jafar tried to attack him again but Aladdin struck the snake's face and Jafar screamed in pain. "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake, stick that sword in to that snake!" Genie chanted as four of him danced in cheerleader outfits, "You stay out of this!" Jafar spat as he turned to face Genie and ordered him.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man if he can't do it…" Genie chanted in boredom, "Great!" Genie yelled while glaring at the snake. Aladdin jumped on to the snake and stabbed his sword in its body before Jafar yelled in pain. Aladdin ran to get another sword but Jafar grabbed him and laughed as his snake like body coiled around him, "You little fool." Jafar spat as he glared at Aladdin, "you thought you could beat me!" Jafar spat and he continued to squeeze Aladdin.

"Without the Genie, boy, your nothing." Jafar continued to spit as Aladdin looked at the Genie who gave a sign that he had no idea what to do. "The Genie. The Genie…" Aladdin stated in realization before looking back at Jafar, "the Genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Aladdin yelled before Jafar glared at him, "what?!" Jafar spat as Aladdin smirked, "He gave you your power, He can take it away!" Aladdin continued to yell before Genie looked at him in shock.

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked sheepishly in fear as Jafar pondered the matter. "Face it, Jafar. You're still second best!" Aladdin shouted before Jafar looked at him in shock. "You're right." Jafar stated in shock, "His power does exceed my own." Jafar stated in annoyance, "But not for long." Jafar stated as he curved round the Genie, "The boy is crazy, he's a little punch-drunk!" Genie stated in panic as Jafar glared at him.

"One too many hits with the snake." Genie stated as he punched himself with a blue sock puppet of a snake, "Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful Genie!" Jafar yelled before Genie sighed, "all right, your wish is my command. Way to go, al." Genie spat as he glared at Aladdin before granting the wish, Jafar slowly turned from a snake into a red Genie as he grew to an enormous size. "Yes!" Jafar gloated as he continued to grow, "The power. The absolute power!" Jafar yelled before Aladdin, who was now free, noticed a black lamp form at the base of Jafar.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar gloated as he messed with an illusion of the universe before Aladdin walked over to the lamp. "Not so fast, Jafar. Aren't you forgetting something?" Aladdin mocked as Jafar looked at him in shock, "You wanted to be a genie… you got it!" Aladdin yelled as he pointed at Jafar before two golden bands attached to Jafar's hands, "What?" Jafar asked in shock as he looked at the bands.

And everything that goes with it!" Aladdin stated with a smirk on his face before holding Jafar's lamp up, "No!" Jafar yelled as he was being sucked into the lamp. "Phenomenal cosmic powers…" Aladdin yelled before Jafar was sucked into the lamp, "itty bitty living space." Aladdin mocked in a light voice, "Al, you little genius, you!" Genie congratulated as he ruffled Aladdin's hair before Donald turned back to normal and both Sora and Goofy were freed.

Luke slowly picked himself up and almost fell before Sora helped him as Aladdin and Genie looked at the lamp, "allow me." Genie stated as he picked up the black lamp, "10,000 years in ancient ruin ought to chill him out." Genie joked before magically teleporting Jafar far way. (A/N if your wondering where Jafar is, look in KH2.), a piece of paper slowly floated in front of Luke and Sora, "a report sheet… a piece of Ansem's Report!" Sora exclaimed before he grabbed it and placed it in his pocket.

(A/N like I stated before I'm using quotes from the film, the next part is from the KH game, I own neither.)

Jasmine slowly awoke and looked at the pit in the floor before someone suddenly captured her, the group got to the keyhole room thanks to the magic carpet before Aladdin looked around for Jasmine. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" he yelled but received no response before the keyhole glowed and Sora locked it, the room shook violently before carpet flew next to them. "Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy yelled before he restrained Aladdin and the group flew on the magic carpet.

The group quickly flew through a large tunnel as rocks fell from the roof along the tunnel, Sora knocked the rocks away with his Keyblade before they emerged at a long corridor with several crumbling arches and flames bursting from the floor. The magic carpet quickly flew through the chamber and dodged the flames to avoid itself and the group from getting harmed, the carpet quickly flew out of the Cave of Wonders before it dissolved into sand and the group returned to Aladdin's house.

The group explained to Aladdin what had happened to Jasmine and he sighed, "So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her!" Aladdin stated before Sora shook his head, "Sorry. I can't take you with me." Sora told Aladdin before he looked at Sora in shock, "Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked before Goofy sighed, "I sure wish we could..." Goofy stated in sadness before Donald sighed, "But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be meddling" Donald explained as Sora nodded, "Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise." Sora stated before the group agreed.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Just say the word and I'll get Jasmine back!" Genie informed before Aladdin looked at him in shock, "But, Genie, what about you freedom?" Aladdin asked before Genie laughed, "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, there's no servitude that you'll be able to get her back." Genie stated before Aladdin closed his eyes and turned towards the Genie.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." Aladdin wished before Genie cracked his knuckles and stopped in realisation, "what?" Genie asked in shock before Aladdin held up the lamp, "Genie, you're free." Aladdin stated before the lamp floated and began to spit magic, Genie's tail disappeared and two legs appeared before the golden bracelets on his hands unlocked and the lamp fell to the floor with its magic removed.

Genie picked up the lamp in shock and slightly laughed, "I'm free. I'm free!" Genie yelled being unable to believe what had happened, "Quick, quick!" Genie continued as he placed the lamp in Sora's hands, "wish for something outrageous. Say, 'I want the Nile." Try that?" Genie asked before Sora stated at him in confusion, "Uh, I wish for the Nile…" Sora wished before Genie smiled and jumped, "no way!" Genie refused in laughter before laughing gleefully.

"I'm hitting the road, I'm off to see everything. I'm…" Genie stated as he looked at Aladdin to see that he sighed, "don't worry, Al, I'm sure that these guys will get Jasmine back again, I'll miss you Al, No, matter what anybody says, You'll always be my friend." Genie promised before Luke smirked. "Don't worry Aladdin, we'll find her." Luke stated before Genie flew over to Sora, "hey kid a little help for your journey." Genie stated before handing Sora a key chain with a miniature version of his lamp.

"Good luck Genie." Aladdin stated before Genie smirked, "Well. I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm out of here!" Genie yelled before flying away.

Meanwhile in the dark chapel of another world

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em… if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades stated as he looked at Riku, "Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked as he glared at Jafar before Hades huffed, "Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent stated before Hades rubbed his fiery head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades stated irritably before looking at Riku.

"By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Hades stated before he gave them both a questioning look, "We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your wish..." Maleficent added before an image of Kairi lying down appeared on the table, "Kairi!" Riku yelled in shock, "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent ordered before a man in posh clothing with a hook for one hand appeared and walked towards them as Riku looked at him.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." Hook warned before Riku looked back at Maleficent, "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked suspiciously, "Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." Maleficent craftily comforted Riku before Riku batted the hand away and scowled at her, "I seriously doubt that." Riku spat before Maleficent moved away.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent informed him before Riku walked away.

With Sora and the others

Luke continued to look over the navigation computer as the ship moved through space, "I wonder how Riku and Kairi are doing…" Sora wondered as he sighed and looked at the golden bladed Keyblade with the key chain Genie gave him. (A/N 3 wishes Keyblade) Suddenly the radar began to bleep as something big appeared on it, "odd, hey guys the radar says something big is approaching." Luke stated before everyone looked at the radar to see that the object was huge.

A huge whale passed by them causing the ship to rock violently, "What is that?" Donald asked in shock before the group stared at it, "Wow, it's huge!" Sora exclaimed in shock before the whale turned towards them, "It's a giant whale!" Goofy stated before Jiminy looked at the whale in shock, "It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy yelled before the whale swam towards them.

"Whoa! Luke, get us out of here!" Donald yelled before Luke tried to move the controls, "their locked up, I can't move them!" He shouted before the whale swallowed the ship whole, time passed and Luke slowly woke up to see that the others were asleep, "Sora?" Luke asked as he looked at Sora.

Sora's dream.

Sora dreamed of his childhood moments as a younger version of himself and Riku walked down a ramp, "It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora claimed before the younger Riku gave him a questionable look, "You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" He asked while giving the younger Sora a sceptical look, "What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" Sora yelled as the two walked up to the cave.

"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" the younger Riku asked as he looked at the younger Sora. "No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Sora asked as they heard a growl coming from the cave, "Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." Riku stated before the two nodded and climbed into the cave, as they entered the two looked around before Riku looked at the ceiling to see a large hole.

"See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku stated in annoyance before Sora kicked a stone, "Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora yelled before looking at a door at the far wall, "Hold on! What's that over there?" Sora asked as he ran over to the door before Riku walked over and also looked at it, "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Riku stated as he examined the door, "Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora asked before Riku sighed.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora!" Riku called and looked towards Sora before Sora looked at Riku, "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku mused before Sora nodded, "Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?" Sora asked as the two headed towards the cave exit.

With Donald, Goofy, Luke and a sleeping Sora

Sora slowly woke up to see Donald, Goofy and Luke looking at a tower of wood while Goofy had a shield on his head, "Knock it off!" Donald yelled at the tower as Sora slowly picked himself up and walked over to the group, "Hey Sora, you ok?" Luke asked before Sora nodded, "What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?" Sora questioned as he looked around the red area and at the white teeth.

Suddenly something dropped from the tower and narrowly missed Sora, "Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy stated before something heavy dropped on his head, "Heavy showers!" Goofy continued as Donald grumbled, "Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked as he looked at the top of the tower, "It's me." Pinocchio answered as he looked at the group.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?" Donald shouted in surprise as Jiminy jumped on to Sora's shoulder before Pinocchio walked away with something in his hands, "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jiminy ordered before everyone followed Pinocchio to a busted ship, "What have you got there, Pinocchio?" a man asked as he looked at a green block.

"With this, we can get out of here, father." Pinocchio explained to the man, "Really? With this big block? You think so?" the man asked before everyone climbed on to the boat, "It's true." Sora answered as the man and Pinocchio looked at him, "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asked before the man adjusted his glasses, "Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." The man asked with a slight laugh in his voice before Sora nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora answered before the man coughed, "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I travelled all over, looking for him." Geppetto stated as Pinocchio walked over to the other side of the ship and looked at the entrance to another part of the whale to see Riku standing there, "Thank goodness we're together again." Geppetto continued before Riku ran in to the tunnel as Geppetto moved the heavy block.

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked as he looked around for the puppet, "I think he went into that tunnel." Luke stated as he looked at the tunnel, "we'll go find Pinocchio. Ok." Sora told Geppetto before the group walked towards and through the tunnel, the group headed into another chamber as they saw Pinocchio waiting for them at the tunnel opposite the group.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back!" Sora ordered as he waved his hand towards himself, "You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy explained as Pinocchio refused to move from that spot, "Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora yelled before they turned to leave and began to walk away. "But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku mocked before Sora looked at him in shock.

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked in shock, "Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku answered calmly, "You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked in a pleading voice before Riku rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku stated mockingly before running off with Pinocchio, the group followed them through the whale but soon lost track of them.

With Riku

Riku walked through one of the chambers, "Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all." Maleficent asked before Riku turned to face her, "I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." Riku answered before Maleficent grinned, "Oh, really? Of course you were." Maleficent mocked before walking passed Riku.

"Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." Maleficent warned before a dark portal appeared in front of her. "Mind your own business!" Riku yelled as he watched her go through it.

With Sora and others

Sora chased Pinocchio through another tunnel, Pinocchio entered the chamber and ran passed Riku through another entrance before Sora and the others stopped when they saw Riku. "Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora asked in an upset manner before Riku leaned on one side, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora…" Riku stated mockingly.

"You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days." Riku continued as Sora looked down at the Keyblade, "Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked as Sora looked at the floor, "I do." Sora answered before everyone heard Pinocchio yell and ran to see why he did, as they entered the whale's bowels they saw a heartless in the centre, its lower part looked like both a mouth and a cage.

Sora looked at the cage before noticing that Pinocchio was stuck in the cage, "You up for this?" Riku asked as Sora readied his Keyblade, "No problem. Let's do it!" Sora answered before Riku huffed. Riku jumped at the monster and sliced it several times before Donald blasted the cage like beast with a lighting spell, Goofy threw his shield before the monster knocked them all away. Luke jumped at the head and struck it several times before its arm knocked Luke away.

Sora fired a fireball but insted of it being a small ball of flames it turned into a giant one and blasted Parasite Cage in the head, Sora looked at the Keyblade in shock to see that an inscription stated that it improved magic, Sora smirked before jumping at the head and slicing it several times. Riku jumped on to the wall before jumping off it and slicing the head as well, the monster batted them both of them away and Donald froze the head before Goofy threw his shield at the head and caught it again.

The cage monster slammed its arm into Riku before the shield hit him again and Goofy jumped and caught it. Luke froze the beast's lower half and sliced it several times before jumping up to strike the head but being knocked away by its tactical arms. Riku sliced the beast's feet before kicking its side and attacking it several times, Luke stabbed one of the Holy Swords into the beast and pulled it upwards before the sword glowed.

The sword continued to glow before Luke drove it into the ground and 5 light blades blasted out of the sword's impact and shot out like a blade. Luke pulled the sword out of the ground when he finished and readied himself once more before the monster grabbed the roof as the floor opened and chucked Pinocchio into the hole, Riku ran after it and the heartless disappeared before Sora and the others also followed them.

Sora and the others landed in the mouth before looking at a hole above the entrance they previously took to see Riku holding Pinocchio. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto begged as Riku looked down at him, "Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku coldly replied as he glared at the group, "He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku stated before Sora looked at him in shock.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked before Riku scoffed, "Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked again before Riku huffed, "What do you care about her?" Riku coldly asked before walking off, Luke jumped up to some higher platforms before looking back at Sora, "what's up?" Luke asked before Sora scratched the back of his head, "how did you jump that high?" Sora asked before Luke explained it to Sora.

Sora made a few attempts before jumping up to the same level as Luke with Donald and Goofy, the group continued through the throat and followed Riku through the same hole before reaching the whale's stomach. As they entered they saw Riku looking at a knocked out Pinocchio on a platform surrounded by acid next to the stomach wall. "Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku!" Sora yelled as the group entered the room, "A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her." Riku asked before walking towards the group.

"We can do it, together." He continued before stopping as Sora readied his Keyblade, "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked mockingly before Sora glared at him, "Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora stated before Riku looked at him in shock, "Conscience?" Riku asked before Sora shook his head. "You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora yelled before Riku glared at him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku stated harshly as he glared at Sora while Jiminy had made it over to Pinocchio, "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy shouted before Pinocchio slowly opened his eyes, "Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it…." Pinocchio stated weakly before his nose grew long, "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" Pinocchio stated happily as Riku glared at the puppet before the same monster as before appeared in front of the group.

Riku disappeared into a dark portal and Sora charged at the monster, "this time, we defeat it!" Sora yelled before the others followed suit, Goofy jumped at the monster and rammed his shield in to its body before Donald shocked the head with a lighting bolt. Luke jumped at the monster but it drove its arms into the acid before spewing it out of the cage and throwing Luke into the opposite wall, Sora struck the cage but the Keyblade bounced off before he jumped at the head but found that even with his new skill he couldn't reach the head.

The monster knocked Sora away but Sora recovered and kicked off the wall to land on one of the platforms, Sora looked at a higher platform before jumping to it and jumping at the head. Sora struck the head several times causing the cage to spring open and reveal the monster's core, Luke and Sora struck the core several times before the cage closed and bashed the two away with its left arm, Donald used a thunder spell again and Goofy bashed the head with his shield before Luke jumped on to one of the platforms and jumped at the monster.

Sora followed on a different platform as the monster turned to Luke and knocked him away before Sora slashed the head. The cage once again opened and Donald fired several fireballs at it causing it to ignite, Sora slashed the core and the monster quickly extinguished the flames before the cage closed as Goofy jumped off the platform and attached his shield to his foot. Goofy kicked the monster in the head with the shield and the cage opened before Luke ran at the core and struck it several times.

Sora jumped into the air and Luke froze the core solid before Goofy jumped behind Sora and Sora kicked off Goofy's shield. Sora flew at the core and sliced it in two as he carved a hole through the spine and out the other side. The monster froze in place for a second or two before disintegrating and falling into the stomach acid, suddenly the stomach began to rumble as acid began to impact on the sides of the stomach.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay here!" Luke yelled before Donald looked around in panic, "Run!" Donald yelled before running towards the exit, "Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora shouted before Luke grabbed Sora's collar and began to run towards the exit, "Sora, we have to prioritise, we need to get back to the Gummy ship before this whole place goes nuts!" Luke yelled before Sora got his footing and also ran to the exit.

The group ran through the whale and made their way to the gummi ship before activating its main engines, the whale opened its mouth and Luke pushed the thrusters to the max before the ship flew out of the whale.

Meanwhile on a ship

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked in upset as he looked down at Kairi before maleficent nodded, "Precisely." Maleficent stated calmly, "And her heart was..." Riku continued to ask before Maleficent smirked, "Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Maleficent answered before Riku turned around to face her, "Tell me! What can I do?" Riku asked quickly, "There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart." Maleficent began to explain as Riku listened.

"Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." Maleficent continued before slowly walking towards Riku, "Now, I'll grant you a marvellous gift." Maleficent stated as Riku looked at her in confusion, "The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent explained as she waved her staff before a green aura glowed around Riku.

Riku accepted the gift without delay before looking back at Kairi's lifeless body, "Soon, Kairi. Soon." Riku stated darkly before grinning.

Meanwhile in the dark chapel.

A man appeared on top of the table and looked around before several heartless appeared and readied to attack him, the man clicked his fingers and the heartless stopped before a figure appeared in metallic armour. "Tell me, what has happened in my five century confinement?" the man asked before the armoured being opened its mouth to speak but nothing other than creeks, hisses and crackles came out of its mouth.

"I see, so the heartless, a form of darkness have become more apparent, and this man, Ansem, he's the one who started it all." The man stated as he walked out of the shadows to show that he had a striking resemblance to Luke but had a giant scar on his right eye and wore dark armour, "And Slyther's descendent is the one who released me to take revenge on Ambition?" The man asked before the being crackled, "well then, when they… I'm sorry, if they reach here, I shall have to give the holy novice a few tips on surviving before cutting him down." The man stated with a grin on his face.

"You think they won't make it that far." A man in a brown cloak asked, "And you are?" the man in black armour asked the brown cloaked man, "I am one who has witness these events unravel, for one who is eclipsed in darkness, it seems to have no effect on you." The cloaked man explained before the armoured man grinned, "That's because I wield a much purer form of darkness." The armoured man answered before the armoured being cracked some more.

The armoured man grabbed the being and began to choke it by the neck as he glared at it, "Let this be a lesson to all of my soldiers that if any of them question my power their fate will be the same as yours." The armour man hissed before the being turned to stone and was smashed into fragments, the two heard someone on a lower level and disappeared to a hidden room.

With Sora and the others.

Sora continued to look out the window and sighed once again before Luke tapped in some keys to check their route, "well luckily for us we're still on the same route, we should be nearing another world soon." Luke informed the group before Donald placed another two cards on top of a pyramid, Goofy continued to read a book on history not realising that it was upside down as Luke increased the speed slightly.

Luke looked back at the navigations before looking in front to see that the next world was closing in fast, "shit!" Luke yelled before pulling the thrusters back and hitting the reverse thrusters, Donald was about to place the last two cards on before the pyramid fell apart and he grumbled to himself before yelling and hitting the table several times. "Mister bad temper, new world." Luke mockingly stated before Donald looked at the world and grinned.

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald stated before Luke quickly looked at the world and looked back, "how, it's made of water, I know ducks are good at swimming but I don't see any gills on the rest of us." Luke muttered sarcastically before Donald smirked. "Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald boasted before activating the teleporter, "you know I really don't like the idea of teleporting because for a second you don't exist." Luke stated before Donald shoved Luke in.

On the world in a cave with a large oyster in the centre Luke appeared and looked at himself to see he had a dark blue fin for legs and was wearing no other clothing, "what the fuck?" Luke asked before the others appeared, "Donald what the hell did you do to me… and everyone else?" Luke asked as he looked at Donald, Sora and Goofy who were also fish creatures, "I changed us into creatures that can live underwater." Donald answered before Luke scowled.

Donald slowly floated upwards before losing his sense of balance and hovering upside down as Goofy swam through the water with ease, Luke checked for his Materia Sabre to see it was on top of the oyster before picking it up and adjusting the straps because of the loss of clothing, suddenly a fish, a crab and a female Mermaid swam through a tunnel towards them. "Come on, Sebastian!" The mermaid yelled in panic as they continued to swim at a fast pace.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian shouted as he tried to keep up before he almost swam into Donald but stopped and stared for a moment. Sebastian screamed and quickly swam away from Donald as Luke laughed, "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" Ariel asked as the fish from before looked at the group, "I don't know. There's something weird about them." Flounder stated before Sora nervously laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked nervously before Ariel swam up to Sora and swam around him, "They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked as she continued to swim around him, "We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters." Sora answered nervously before he laughed nervously again, "Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel stated before Sebastian swam up to her in shock.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian uttered in panic as Ariel rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't worry." Ariel sighed before swimming out of the way, "Easy for you to say..." Sebastian grumbled before looking at the group, "Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly." Sebastian instructed before teaching the group how to swim, after a while the group was swimming perfectly and Sebastian nodded and looked at the group.

"Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense." Sebastian continued before Ariel looked at the cave they came from in shock, "Sebastian!" Ariel yelled as she pointed to the entrance to show 4 jellyfish like heartless swimming towards them. "Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian yelled as he swam passed the group before Ariel swam out of the cave and the two small aquatic creatures hid in the oyster, the second the jellyfish were near enough Sora sliced one of them in half before Luke did the same, Donald used a blizzard spell to freeze one of them and Goofy rammed his shield into one.

The two Sora and Luke defeated evaporated before Sora turned and sliced the frozen one in half and Luke used a thunder spell causing the last one to disintegrate. Ariel swam back and Sora opened the oyster before Ariel sighed, "Those creatures chased us here." Ariel explained as Luke and Sora de-summoned their weapons, "Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian yelled in panic before Ariel nodded.

"We'd better head back right away!" Ariel stated before Flounder began to shake, "But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked before Ariel looked at the group, "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. The trident markers on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going." Ariel explained before she swam off and the group followed.

After a while of swimming the group finally reached the palace, as they entered several heartless pursued them before a blast of lighting shot passed them and destroyed the heartless, "That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace!" Triton bellowed in anger before relaxing on his thrown, "Daddy!" Ariel shouted in joy before Triton glared at her.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" Triton bellowed before Ariel sighed and rolled her eyes, "Strange creatures lurk outside." Triton stated as he looked at the palace entrance and everyone looked at him in surprise before Sebastian cleared his throat, "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas, His Majesty, King Triton." The crab stated with pride before Triton looked at the group.

"And who are they?" Triton asked calmly before Ariel smiled, "They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel answered happily before Triton gave them a questioning look, "They don't look familiar." Triton stated as he continued to stare at the group, "we're not from around here." Luke answered as he looked around, "We're from an ocean very far away." Sora added before Goofy nodded, "Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy stated before Luke slapped his forehead.

"The what?" Triton asked in shock as he stared at the group in surprise, "What's that?" Ariel asked curiously before Triton stared at her in shock, "Well, it's a…" Goofy started but was quickly interrupted, "There's no such thing. Certainly not here!" Triton yelled before Ariel looked at him in shock, "But, Daddy..." Ariel pleaded before Triton glared at her, "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?!" Triton ordered before Ariel glared at him and swam to the palace exit.

The group turned and followed her before Triton sighed, "Perhaps I'm being too strict..." Triton stated as he placed his head on his right fist before Sebastian swam in front of him, "I'm just concerned for her safety." He continued as he watched the group leave, "Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole…" Sebastian asked before Triton placed a hand in front of Sebastian.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian." Triton ordered as he glared at the crab before looking at his hand, "Have you anything to report?" Triton asked before the crab nodded, "Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian answered before Triton sat up properly and glared, "I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again!" Triton yelled before stroking he beard, "I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing." Triton continued as he pondered the matter.

"Yes, she poses serious danger." Sebastian agreed before Triton glared at him, "And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" Triton asked the retorical question in anger before Sebastian looked at him in panic, "You Majesty, please. I, uh..." Sebastian stammered before quickly swimming off.

With Sora and the others.

"Come to my grotto. I want to show you something. There it is. See?" Ariel stated as she pointed at the grotto's hidden entrance before the group swam over to it and opened the entrance, the group swam in to the secret grotto and swam up to the top of the grotto. "Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel asked before Sora shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora replied before Ariel gave him a questioning look, "Used to?" Ariel questioned before Luke shook his head, "I mean...I still do." Sora stammered before Ariel looked around, "Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel asked before everyone looked at her in shock, "But your father said…" Sora began to state before Ariel stopped him.

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand!" Ariel yelled in frustration before Sora nodded, "Ok, so let's go find the keyhole then." Luke stated as he stretched before the group left the grotto.

Meanwhile in Ursula's grotto.

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole!" Ursula scoffed while laughing as she watched the group in a cauldron, "But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side." Ursula huffed before smirking at her plans, "Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming." Ursula gloated before laughing evilly.

With Sora and the others.

After the group had used a dolphin to swim through an underwater current they reached an area with a sunken ship, "hey, maybe we should check in there." Luke pointed out before Sora nodded and the group swam into the sunken ship, as Donald, Goofy and Ariel checked the lower area of the ship Luke and Sora checked the captain's quarters for items. Sora swam to the desk and searched for the item before Sora checked under the table to see a chest.

Sora pulled the chest on to the table and opened it to reveal a crystal trident insignia, "that looks strangely familiar." Luke remarked before looking out of the window, "Hey, what's that?" Luke asked as he pointed out of the window while a grey being that was slowly approaching them before Sora swam next to him and looked at him, "it's moving quite fast and last a large row off..." Sora stopped at the two stared in panic.

"Shark!" the two yelled in unison before quickly swimming away from the window as the shark rammed its head through the glass and tried to bite at them several times. Sora glared at the shark before darting towards it and readying his Keyblade, as the shark opened its mouth to bite Sora drove his Keyblade into the roof of its mouth and out through the head before turning the Keyblade and ripping through the front of the head.

"Wow nice kill." Luke complimented before Sora nodded, the two met up with the others and headed for Ariel's grotto. As they entered Sora placed the trident insignia into an outlet and slowly moved away before it glowed, "Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!" Triton yelled before noticing the trident insignia and glairing at it while his trident glowed.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel pleaded before Triton pointed his trident at the insignia and destroyed it, "How could you..." Ariel asked in upset before swimming out of the grotto, "Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?" Triton asked calmly before everyone reluctantly looked away, "Then you must be the key bearer." Triton stated before Sora sighed, "How did you know?" Sora asked before Triton grumbled.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" Trident stated in aggravation before Sora looked at the floor in guilt, "As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Triton continued as he ordered firmly, "Of course I know that, but..." Sora stated but Triton interrupted, "You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton stated before Luke shook his head.

"Sora's not like that, we've already helped a bunch of people!" Luke yelled before Triton glared at him, "I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key!" Triton ordered before swimming away, "well that could have gone better, I suggest we try and find Ariel and see if she's ok." Luke stated before Sora nodded.

Meanwhile with Ariel

Ariel cried as she lay on a rock in the middle of a garden of corals and anemones, "My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow." An eel stated while its left eye glowed, "What a pity. If only there were something we could do..." another eel questioned as it floated towards the other eel while its right eye glowed, "Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." The eel with the glowing left eye stated before its glowing right eyed counterpart nodded, "Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you." The glowing right eyes one agreed as Ariel gave them both a questioning look.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked before black smoke filled the water and Ursula appeared and smiled at Ariel, "You called, my dear?" Ursula asked in a caring manner before Ariel gave her a questioning look, "You're Ursula? I was just wondering if..." Ariel stopped as Ursula smiled and swam over to her.

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursula explained before Ariel looked at her in surprise, "What?" Ariel asked in shock before Ursula looked at her and smirked, "But they had special help." Ursula stated before Ariel looked at the floor in upset, "That mysterious key." Ursula added before Ariel sighed to herself.

"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." Ursula stated reassuringly before Ariel gasped and gave her a questioning look, "Now listen carefully." Ursula ordered before Ursula swam close to Ariel's head and whispered in her ear.

With Sora and the others.

Luke smashed a chest in half with his sword to open a hole in the floor before Sora and the others swam through it, "she wasn't in any of the other places we've been," Sora stated as he rolled his head before Luke rubbed his chin. "You think she actually chose to go back to the palace?" Luke asked before Sora nodded and the group headed towards the palace.

The palace.

Ariel swam into the throne room while remembering Ursula's words, _"I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to those other worlds you long for." _Ariel continued to recall as she swam into the throne room and looked around for any sign of her father and Sebastian before looking back at the entrance for Ursula to enter.

Ursula smirked as she swam in and began to look around the throne room, "Now my dear, would you help me search for it?" Ursula kindly asked before Ariel also began to swim around the room for any sign of the keyhole. Ursula smirked as she looked behind the throne to see the trident, "Ariel, finally you've listened to me and stayed in the palace." Triton stated as he entered the palace before Ariel looked around the room to see Ursula was nowhere to be seen.

"Triton my friend." Ursula cackled before Triton turned to see Ursula before she struck him with a bolt of magic and threw him to the chair, "The trident is mine at last!" Ursula yelled as she held the Trident up, "And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ursula grinned evilly as she looked at Ariel, who swam towards her wounded farther, "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel yelled as Ursula smirked.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" Ursula mockingly asked as the two eels swam around the room, "Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey—to the dark world of the Heartless!" Ursula yelled as she readied the trident before the two eels returned to her, "We cannot find the Keyhole." One of the eels stated before the other one nodded, "The Keyhole is not here." The other added as Ursula gave them a shocked look before she turned to the entrance to see Sora and the others swimming towards them.

"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" Ursula mocked before she disappeared in black ink as the group swam into the room, "Daddy!" Ariel sobbed before Triton nodded and sat upright, "The trident... We must get it back." Triton stated before Sora nodded, "Come on, let's go!" Sora ordered as he turned and swam through the group, "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel stated before Sora nodded and the group chased after Ursula.

As the group neared a large circular cavern they heard Ursula's laugh in the distance, "Ursula, give back the trident or suffer the consciences!" Sora yelled before Ursula looked at the group and glared. "You pathetic fools! I rule the sea now!" Ursula yelled before slowly growing in size, "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Ursula yelled before dark ink spewed from her causing the floor to disappear, the group quickly swam upwards before turning to see that Ursula had turned into a giant version of herself.

The group quickly swam away from the ink and turned to see the giant Ursula smirking at them, sparks hovered above the group's head before they quickly avoided several lighting bolts. Sora quickly sliced Ursula's face before she knocked him away with the trident, Goofy slammed into her head before Donald used a fire spell and hit her between the eyes, Ursula breathed in before spewing chunks of ice and hitting Donald and Goofy.

Luke charged up a ball of holy magic with both his arms and fired it at Ursula, Ursula blocked the ball and opened her mouth swallowing water and causing a powerful current to flow towards her mouth. The group quickly swam away before Ariel swam towards Ursula and threw a fireball into her mouth causing the giant sea witch to cough violently, Luke struck the side of her face before firing a fireball at her as she recoiled back in pain.

Ursula knocked him away and turned before breathing lighting at the group, Sora dodged out of the way as the others were hit before Luke used a healing spell to cure the group. Ursula scowled at the group before raising her trident and sending multiple lighting bolts at the group but each member dodged the electric rain before Sora fired a fire spell at her arm, Ursula swung her trident but the group dodged it before Sora and Luke struck her arm.

Ursula screamed as she held the trident arm before Donald fired an ice spell and struck her head, Goofy rammed into Ursula causing Ursula to reel back. Sora and Luke struck her trident arm forcing her to release the trident before Ariel grabbed it and aimed it at Ursula, the sea witch turned to see Ariel aiming at her before Ariel fired a bolt of lighting at Ursula forcing her to return to normal size while she screamed in panic.

Ursula looked at herself in shock before quickly disappearing in a cloud of ink, a piece of paper in an air bubble appeared in front of Luke before jumping into his storage device. "Nice work Ariel, lets get back to your father." Sora stated before they returned to the palace, as they entered Ariel handed Triton his trident before drifting slightly away, "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel apologised with her eyes looking at the floor.

"Please don't be angry with her." Sora continued before Luke nodded, "we should have never meddled, all we wanted to do was seal this world so the heartless wouldn't be able to infest it." Luke explained before Triton nodded, "It's my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn't let you follow your heart." Triton stated with annoyance at himself before Ariel looked at him in shock.

"And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." Triton stated sadly before Luke gave him a questioning look, "Out of curiosity, why did you destroy the crystal?" Luke asked before Triton sighed, "That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton explained before Ariel looked at her father in annoyance, "Daddy..." Ariel called in annoyance before Triton chuckled to himself.

"Key bearer, I have one more request. Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked before Sora nodded, "Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora answered before Triton smiled, "Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked before Triton looked at her and smiled, "You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton answered before Ariel looked at him in shock.

"Ok, let's go." Sora answered before Triton gave Ariel his trident and watched the group swim out of the palace, the group went to Ariel's grotto and entered the large circular area before Ariel used her father's trident on the trident symbol causing a glass like keyhole to appear, Sora used his Keyblade causing a white beam to shoot out of it and locked the world from the heartless before Ariel gave him a questioning look.

"Tell me, Sora. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked before Sora laughed nervously, "Oh, about that... Sorry for lying to you." Sora apologised before Ariel giggled, "It's okay." Ariel answered before swimming around the group, "Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too." Ariel explained with a hopeful tone before swimming to the roof of the grotto, "So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it." Ariel explained as Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, if you find it, do me a favour and leave me out of it." Sebastian requested before Ariel swam to a chest and handed Sora a key chain, Sora attached it to his Keyblade and it changed to a blue bladed Keyblade with a crab for the end, Sora thanked Ariel before the group swam out of the grotto and Donald warped them back to the Gummy ship.

As the group entered Luke re-adjusted his sword sheath once more and looked at himself to notice that he was not wet, "I'm dry, that's good." Luke stated before the others shook their heads and sat down in their seats, the Gummy ship took off and headed for its next destination.

End of chapter

This is a recent chapter, the last 4 chapters I wrote were a year ago so you may notice more of a difference.

Credit goes to my GF for grammar checking.


	6. Chapter 6 the power lies not in weapons

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or S

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or Square Enix or content from said games and companies, items from the games that may be used such as Materia or weapons, spell, summons, keychains, weapons from final fantasy and dark powers, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 6 – the power lies not in the weapon you hold, but the one who uses it.

As the gummy ship floated near the next world Donald woke everyone from their sleep and told them to be ready in 10 minutes. Luke slowly rose and stretched for a few seconds before getting dressed and readying his equipment, Sora walked out of his room at the same time Luke did and the two walked to the teleporter. "Ok, everyone ready?" Donald asked as Sora yawned before nodding, the group walked through the teleporter and warped down to the world.

Sora looked down at himself when he entered to see that he was wearing black clothing with a pumpkin mask in his hair, he looked at Goofy and Donald to see that Donald was in bandages and Goofy looked like a weird Frankenstein. Luke laughed at the three as Sora gave him a questioning look, "hey Luke, why aren't you in a weird form?" Sora asked before Luke stopped laughing, "I don't know, but I sense something like an overwhelming power, it seems so familiar." Luke stated as the scenery around the group sparked with red energy.

Luke gave the scenery a questioning look before the red electricity jumped at Luke and danced around his body as he struggled frantically. The group tried to help Luke but were shocked as they touched him before the red electricity jumped off Luke and flew into his chest, Luke stumbled to one knee as a red symbol appeared around him. Luke's hair changed to jet black as a red scarf appeared around his neck before the metal soul gauntlet appeared on his arm and the blade appeared on the side.

The group looked at Luke in shock as he slowly rose from the floor in an open jacket and black jeans with steel spike capped boots before Luke raised his gauntlet arm up and the hand was covered in spike claw fingered part of the gauntlet. "Luke, what happened to you?" Sora asked before Luke's crimson eyes shot open and stared at Sora with a dark grin on his face revealing the fang in the left side of his mouth.

"I'm fine Sora, I've just changed into my more… death liking form." Luke answered as a scythe appeared in his left hand, "what are you?" Donald questioned as he looked at Luke in shock, "Ones who follow the call of death, the power of death magic is bestowed upon them and the powers of the spirit world are theirs to control, a Reaper." Luke explained before Donald nodded, "ok… so you're still on our side?" Sora asked before Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake, yes I still am on your side." Luke answered in annoyance before the group nodded and Sora walked passed him, "Ok, let's get going then." Sora stated before the group followed Sora to the town square, as the group entered they saw several ghost like Heartless floating in the air but not attacking, "And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the King of Nightmares…" a man yelled through a megaphone as the Heartless made a path to the well and held their hands towards it.

"Jack Skellington!" the man yelled as Jack slowly rose out of the well and posed to an invisible crowd, "Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" the man yelled enthusiastically as he ran up to Jack congratulating him, "Thank you, thank you!" Jack accepted the applause as he walked up to the man before pondering the matter. "But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough." Jack explained as he looked at the floor before looking at his bonelike hands.

"I want to strike bone-chilling terror." Jack continued as he slightly scared the man with a frightening pose, "I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack stated before he walked to a door in the wall and entered it. "Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The man stated before running off, "this looks like fun, Sora, lets follow this Jack Skellington." Luke commanded in a darker voice before the group followed Jack to a laboratory.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested as he looked at a lifeless Heartless on the work table, "Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" a very pale man in a wheelchair barked in annoyance as Jack walked over to a large book and began reading it, "Oh, I've got it!" Jack shouted as he pointed at the book before turning to the doctor and smirking, "Why of course! The Heartless need a heart!" Jack stated as he looked at the lifeless Heartless on the table.

"Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked before the doctor turned and wheeled himself to a cabinet, "Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated." The doctor answered before stopping in front of the cabinet and opening it, "Let's get to work." He stated before Jack began to read from the book, "To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." Jack listed before the doctor took out a heart and looked at the lock before giving it a questioning look.

"We need the key to this thing first!" the doctor replied in annoyance, while the two pondered the matter Luke smirked as his head poked out of the door before he ghosted his head back through, "Making the Heartless dance, what an interesting and delightful concept." Luke pondered with a grin on his face before Sora rubbed his chin. "That sounds like fun, let's help them." Sora stated before Luke nodded, "They have a container with a lock but no way to open it." Luke informed Sora before he nodded and walked to the door.

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked in panic before Sora nodded, "Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora asked before Luke smirked, "Not really." Donald stated in annoyance before Sora shook his head, Sora walked in and placed his Keyblade into the lock before unlocking it, "My! That was amazing!" Jack yelled in shock before giving Sora a questioning look.

"Uh, and you are..." he asked before Sora smirked and pointed to himself, "Sora." Sora answered as Luke looked over the Heartless on the table, "Well done, Sora!" Jack joyfully stated as he walked towards the group. "I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack offered as Luke ignored him and looked at the Heartless, "What's this Heartless doing here?" Luke asked before prodding it with his scarf.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me." Jack answered before looking at the doctor, "So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system." Jack stated before walking over to the doctor, "He's quite a genius!" Jack complimented before looking down at the doctor, "Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart…" Jack started to list off the ingredients they needed before looking at a croaking frog that was strapped to the table.

"Pulse. Emotion." Jack stated as he looked at the frog before the doctor placed a giant spider on the table, "Terror." The doctor added with a smirk on his face before Jack walked passed a pane of glass and two snakes biting on each others tails, "Fear. Hope and despair." Jack listed while the doctor scratched the glass causing an eerie noise to sound through the room, "Mix them all together, and we have a heart!" Jack yelled before the doctor wheeled over to a switch and pulled it.

The machinery sparked with electricity before the table also sparked and the Heartless sprang to a sitting position before falling back to the table and the machine powered down. "It failed!" the doctor screamed in upset before punching the work table, "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." The doctor pondered before opening the lid of his head and scratching his brain, "Sally! Sally!" he shouted before grumbling and punching the arms of his chair.

"Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" the doctor yelled before closing the lid on his head and looking back at the group, "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down." He ordered before Jack nodded, "No problem. Sora, would you like to come along?" Jack asked kindly before Sora nodded and the group walked outside to see the man from before but with a white face, "Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis!" the man yelled before Jack walked up to him.

"The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" the man continued before Jack rubbed his bony chin, "Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack reassured the man before everyone walked into the main square to see several heartless destroying the town, the group readied their weapons before Sora charged at one of the ghost like Heartless and sliced it in half.

Luke smirked as another Heartless jumped at him before his red scarf shot out and grabbed the Heartless' head, the scarf slammed the Heartless into the floor before it latched on to another Heartless and Luke darted towards the mummified form by the pull of his scarf. Donald fired several fire spells destroying several Heartless before Goofy rammed a few of them with his shield, Luke plunged his hand into the Heartless when he came in range before giving it a questioning look and repeating the clawed stabbing motion.

Sora sliced several Heartless in half before looking back at Luke to see him continue the repeated stab as the mummified Heartless gained more and more holes, "where is this things bloody organs?!" Luke yelled in frustration before stopping and looking at the large hole in the Heartless' chest, "oh, wait, Heartless, don't have one." Luke stated in realisation before using his scarf to throw the hole ridden Heartless into a wall, "your friends quite the fright." Jack remarked before firing several lighting bolts.

Sora sliced a few more Heartless before firing several fire spells at the ghosts, Luke caught one of the Heartless within the blade of his scythe before he began to swing it around violently. As the scythe spun the two small claws near the end of the blade opened and the scythe glowed with a dark purple light, Jack stared in shock at several Heartless before Luke threw his scythe out and allowed his scarf to catch it. Luke sliced a Heartless on his left hand side with the blade on his gauntlet before stepping sideways and half turning.

Donald continued to cast different spells as Luke continued to turn and the scarf held the scythe out, as Luke continued to turn on the spot it slowly turned into a spinning motion as the scarf continued to hold the scythe out. Luke continued to spin faster and faster before stepping on the point of his right hand boot, the spinning motion began to suck Heartless in to its pull before Luke held the bladed gauntlet out and sliced more and more Heartless as they entered the tornado of blades.

The others quickly jumped away as the spin began to travel around the town centre before it finally stopped and the remaining Heartless evaporated into black smoke. The scarf threw the scythe into the air and Luke cracked his neck before the Scythe landed on his back and he smirked, "us one, Heartless zero." Luke tallied before the group looked at him in shock, "wow, that was a bone chilling attack, how did you come up with something like that?" Jack asked before Luke smirked.

"It's called the tornado of blades, fairly week in the Reaper standards but I'm trying to get more abilities." Luke answered before looking at his gauntlet and sighing, "Ok, Jack where should we check for Sally?" Sora asked before Jack pointed to the graveyard, the group walked into the graveyard and a ghost dog flew out of one of the graves, "Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack asked calmly before the dog flew around the graveyard.

Zero flew behind a grave and a stitched up woman jumped out in shock, "Is something wrong, Jack?" the woman asked as she stared at the group before Jack smirked, "No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever!" Jack yelled enthusiastically as he walked towards Sally with a smirk on his face before she smiled back at him, "All we need now is your memory." Jack stated as he pointed at her before she gave him a questioning look.

"Memory'? You mean this?" Sally asked before holding out a flower, Jack took the flower and held it up in delight before Sally gave him a concerned look. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time." Sally suggested as Jack continued to faun over the flower.

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack stated as Sally looked at the floor in concern before nodding, the group left the graveyard and entered the town before three kids jumped out of a large coffin, "Lock!" a kid with a red demon mask yelled as he jumped thought the air, "Shock!" a girl shouted as she landed before a fat kid landed and posed.

"Barrel!" the fat kid yelled before he turned to the others, "Did you hear that?" Shock asked as she looked at the others, "Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Lock asked before Shock hit him over the head. "Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock mockingly asked before Barrel nodded, "Tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel ordered before the three jumped into the grave and went through a secret tunnel.

Back in the research lab Sora placed the flower on the work table before the doctor nodded and scratched his brain again, "the mayor should have the last ingredient, get the 'surprise' and we should be ready." The doctor stated before Sora nodded and the group headed to the mayor's establishment, meanwhile in a tall house the three kids cowered as a sack skinned man laughed deeply, "A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me!" the monster laughed before smirking.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless." He stated as he laughed deeply.

As the group got back to the lab with the mayor's surprise Luke began looking at a few items along the shelves, "so…Jack, what's this pumpkin on the shelf for?" Luke asked darkly as he looked at it, "oh that, it's my transformation pumpkin. You see I sealed my powers in a tangible form so I don't use them too often." Jack explained as he looked at it.

"So, what does this pumpkin do?" Luke asked before Jack smirked, "Well, it gives me the power to turn into a frightful form, for you see my nickname is the Pumpkin king." Jack stated with a slightly sinister grin, "ohhhh, do that creepy voice again it's great." Luke stated with a grin, "There you go. This time it's sure to work." The doctor informed the group as he finished with the heart before wheeling towards the work table.

Suddenly Barrel dived in front of the wheelchair and tripped the doctor up before Lock and Shock caught the heart and ran away with it. The doctor grumbled before Jack and the others ran after them, as the group ran outside the lab Jack grabbed something off the shelf and left the lab, "looks like they've vanished." Luke stated in annoyance before Jack taped his leg and Zero appeared.

"Zero, after them, quick!" Jack ordered before the ghost dog followed an invisible sent, as the group followed the sent through the graveyard they approached a hill with a curl for a tip, Jack ran at the curl and continued across as it simply uncurled and allowed him over the fence before the others followed. As the group reached a large structure Jack glared and huffed at the disfigured house, "I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack yelled before marching across the rope bridge.

The group quickly climbed to the top of the mansion to see the three kids throw the heart into a pipe, "where does that pipe go?" Luke asked darkly before the kids laughed, "What are you suppose to be, the dark avenger?" Lock mocked before Luke glared at the three kids, "Sora, leave the room." Luke darkly suggested before Sora gave him a questioning look, Luke kicked the door with enough force to throw the others out of the room and glared at the three kids.

"Oh, what you gonna do, swing your scythe…" Lock mocked before black smoke came from Luke's scarf and it slowly turned into a dark hooded cape, Luke floated in mid air and his eye's glowed red through the hood as he look at them. "Now, who do I butcher with fire or cold." Luke stated as his scythe gained a dark purple aura of fire and his gauntlet gained a large amount of ice.

The three kids began to shake in shock as Sora and the other's waited outside, five minutes passed before Luke walked out of the room with a big smirk on his face, "Oogie's area is at the lower area." Luke told the group before Sora looked in the room to see the three kids in a cage that was a size smaller than what they could fit in. "What did you do in there?" Sora asked before Luke shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Luke told him before the group made their way to the lower levels.

The group slowly entered a room with a large amount of gambling equipment before Oogie laughed at them, "Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack ordered before Oogie smirked, "You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie mocked before swallowing the heart as Jack looked in shock, "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Oogie yelled before two Heartless flew next to him.

"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" Oogie yelled in anger as the group charged at him before Oogie pressed a button and the floor sank into a giant roulette table, Luke jumped at the sack but Oogie stopped him with an invisible shield. Jack jumped on top of the roulette spindle and leapt at Oogie but the sack quickly pushed a button and two dice appeared.

"Lets see how lucky you are!" Oogie yelled before the dice landed on two ones, several buttons glowed and Luke smirked as he looked at one before pressing it, the platform in front of Oogie ascended and Luke jumped at the sack before he tried to plunge his hand into Oogie's body, "what are you trying to do boy, I have no soul to take." Oogie stated before throwing Luke back on to the table.

Jack smirked at Oogie before mockingly laughed, "Huh, what's so funny?!" Oogie demanded before Jack took a small coin out of his jacket and held it up and Oogie looked at it in panic. "You know my nickname Oogie, I summon my power, hail to my rain, for I am…" Jack stated as the coin gained fire and engulfed Jack's body, "the Pumpkin King!" Jack yelled as the fire went into him and the group looked at Jack's new form.

(A/N it's the costume he wears in another game so I don't own it.)

Jack lit two fireballs in his hands and looked at Oogie before throwing them at the sack, Oogie jumped out of the way but the fire caught his foot and he quickly ran round the table in panic. Sora saw his chance and pushed another button causing the platform to rise, Sora jumped in front of Oogie and sliced his side before the sack stopped and looked at the opening, bugs began to spew out before he slowly melted.

As he melted Oogie wailed before nothing was left but his sack like skin, Jack slowly turned back to normal and smirked before putting the coin away. "Nice power, now lets get the heart." Luke stated before jumping on to the ledge where the heart was placed, "There's no point really, that heart was a failure after all." Jack explained before a piece of paper fell in front of Luke.

"Hey another Ansem report, nice." Luke stated before grabbing it and stuffing it into his storage device, the group made their way out of the house before the ground shook and the house transformed. The group watched and they saw Oogie's house transform into a giant version of its master, "whoa, how are we suppose to beat that?" Sora asked before Luke noticed the several orbs on its body. "Simple, by sucking its soul." Luke answered as the rest of the group gave him a questioning look.

"Oogie's mansion is filled with souls, those dark globs contain them, watch this." Luke explained as he walked forwards and raised his scythe to the sky. Suddenly thunderclouds began to gather in the sky, "with so much aura in the area, I can release the death gate." Luke stated as Sora looked at him before looking at a massive symbol in the sky.

The symbol began to turn before its outer ring locked and the second layer began to spin, as the symbol continued to turn more and more layers locked before the centre of the symbol glowed and broke away causing a large vortex, lighting struck the scythe before Luke swung it at the house. The symbol began to suck anything that wasn't nailed down before becoming strong enough to blast the ground below the house and take anything that was nailed down.

The symbol closed and Luke held his gauntlet out before the symbol shrunk and went into the gauntlet. Sora looked up at the moon to see it had changed to a keyhole before he jumped to the ground and raised his Keyblade to the moon, the ground glowed before a light shot out of the moon and rays of light showed on the glowing ground before the keyhole locked.

Jack sighed before the group walked back to the lab, as they got back Jack walked up to Sally, "Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked himself as he apologised to her before Sally smiled at him, "Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." Sally told Jack before holding his hand, "Next time, we'll do it together." Sally told him before he smiled.

"Thanks, oh guys, I want you to have this for helping." Jack told Sora as he held out a keychain, Sora took it and attached it to his Keyblade causing it to change to a black iron Keyblade with a frightful tooth at the end. (A/N if you don't know, some people call the end of a key a tooth because it looks like someone's tooth.)

"Thanks, we'll come back some time." Sora informed them before the group made their way back to the ship, as Luke entered the ship he fell to the floor and slowly changed back to normal. "Luke you ok?" Sora asked before Luke nodded and stood up, "yeah, it's just with the absence of that planet's aura I was shocked when I changed back." Luke answered before the group made their way to the bridge.

Luke began to set a course and everyone sat in their seats, the autopilot activated and Luke yawned before relaxing in his chair. A few hours passed and everyone quietly passed the time before something blipped on the radar, "Uh a big ship's catching up to us." Goofy mentioned before Luke looked at the radar to see it was huge.

"What the hell is that?" Luke questioned before a giant wooden ship began to approach them as Sora noticed it. "Guys I think that's the big thing and I think it's going to ram us!" Sora yelled before the ship rammed into them, Luke slowly picked himself up and looked around to see everyone was out cold. "Lucky I'm still awake what hi…" suddenly the airbag slammed into Luke's face and he was also knocked out cold.

Sora slowly woke up on the deck of the ship and looked around in confusion, "I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku spat as Sora looked at him on a balcony above the deck, "Good to see you again." Riku sinisterly stated as he glared at Sora. "Where are Luke, Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked in panic before Riku's glare hardened, "Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." Riku stated as he looked down at Sora before stepping to the side and revealing a lifeless Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in shock as Riku continued to glare, "That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku spat before Sora ran towards the balcony but a man with a hook stopped him, "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy." The man spat before several Heartless appeared and surrounded Sora, "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked in upset before Riku grinned menacingly.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku answered with an evil grin, "You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." Sora stated in panic before Riku brushed his words off, "Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku retorted in a mocking tone, "Riku..." Sora pleaded before Riku evilly grinned at Sora, "I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku stated before Sora's shadow formed in front of him and quickly formed a mirror image of Sora but shrouded in darkness.

"You can go see your friends now." Riku spat before a trap door opened below Sora and he fell through it into the bowels of the ship, "Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land!" Riku ordered as he walked away before the man grumbled, "That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" the hook handed man stated to a plump man next to him, "What shall we do, Captain Hook?" the plump man asked before Hook huffed.

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats." Hook answered in annoyance before the plump man looked at him, "But, Captain, you-know-who is also down…" the man stopped as the captain placed a hand over his mouth, "Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" Hook asked in a paranoid state, "No, Captain." Smee answered in a calm manner as Hook hid behind him.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it?" Hook asked before sighing and moaning, "Oh, my poor nerves..." he complained, meanwhile in the ship's hold Sora continued to stare at the ceiling with a grin on his face, "You don't say?" Goofy asked calmly as Sora continued to grin, "Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. I've finally found her!" Sora yelled in excitement before Luke smirked, "Ok, let's go meet her." Luke suggested before Sora nodded.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first...how about getting off!" Donald yelled as Luke laughed at the fact that Sora was on top of Donald and Goofy, "Oh, sorry." Sora apologised before getting of f Donald and Goofy, "ok now, how do we get out of here?" Luke asked before Sora looked around for a way out, as Sora looked at the door an orange haired boy in a green outfit looked at them. "Ahem! How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" the boy asked as he moved away from his hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked before the boy smirked, "I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy answered before Luke huffed in disbelief, "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." The boy spitefully stated, "But you're stuck in here, too, aren't you?" Sora asked before the boy smirked, "No. I'm just waiting for someone." The boy answered before the group gave him a questioning look, "Who?" Luke asked before something glowing flew passed him and up to the boy.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" before the glowing being became less bright and answered the boy, "Great job. So you found Wendy?" the boy asked before the fairy answered, "Hold on. There was another girl there, too?" the boy asked before the small being nodded and Sora looked at him in surprise, "Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!" the boy answered before Donald laughed, "Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald laughed before Tinker Bell kicked him in the beak and flew away.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!" the boy pleaded before sighing, "man, the door's locked and we have a weapon that can unlock any lock, right Sora?" Luke asked mockingly before Sora grinned, "Ok fine, I'm Peter Pan." Peter answered before Sora nodded, "I'm Sora." Sora answered before Peter nodded, "Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." He stated before Sora opened the door.

The group continued through the ship till Goofy began to stare at Peter, "So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked before Peter smirked, "Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter asked before he landed and whistled, Tinker Bell appeared and huffed, "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter asked before shrugging and grabbing the back of her wings, "Just a little bit of pixie dust." Peter stated as he sprinkled it on to the group.

"There. Now you can fly." He stated before Donald jumped in the air only to have gravity pull him down again. Tinker bell laughed at the duck while the duck huffed at her, meanwhile in the captain's quarters Riku sat on the captain's chair with his feet on Hook's desk, "What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked in shock as Riku huffed.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her." Riku explained before Hook scratched his chin, "After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Hook asked before Riku sighed, "Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku told captain Hook as he closed his eyes and scowled.

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever." Hook stated before Riku glared at him, "I will find it no matter what." Riku spat before Hook huffed, "Uh, Captain..." Smee stated from a communication pipe, "What?" Hook asked as he heard Smee mumble, "The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Smee muttered with a quiver in his voice before Hook glared at the pipe.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook ordered in annoyance before Riku scowled at the window. Meanwhile a few floors below Tinker Bell pointed to a hole in the roof, "What is it, Tink?" Peter asked as he moved closer to the hole, "Peter? Peter Pan?" a girl in a blue dress asked before walking over to a grate and seeing Peter below her, "Wendy!" Peter asked in shock before Wendy looked at the door.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy warned the group before Peter looked at her in shock, "What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!" Peter called up to the girl as he looked for a way up to the next floor. "Wendy?" Sora asked before Wendy nodded, "Is there another girl in there with you?" Sora asked before Wendy looked at Kairi in the corner, "Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch." Wendy explained before Sora walked up to the grate.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora yelled before Kairi's arm slightly moved Sora smirked as Kairi's finger twitched but the door to their cell was opened and the two girls were dragged off. "Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!" Peter yelled before Luke took out one of his swords, "don't know whether this one will work." Luke stated before his blade glowed and he swung it creating a beam that sliced open the grate.

(A/N a move from the previous Vol. a version of blade beam, not owned by me.) The group quickly made their way up to the next floor and entered the room next to Wendy's to find a ladder, everyone began to climb it to the captain's room to see Riku walk towards the door with Kairi in his arms, "Riku, wait!" Sora pleaded before darkness covered Riku's body and the dark copy of Sora formed out of the floor allowing Riku to escape.

Sora readied his Keyblade before the dark form jumped at them, everyone dodged out of the way and Peter darted at the dark form but was kicked away before the form quickly punched and kicked Peter before Luke sliced it. The dark form punched Luke in the face before kicking him twice and following with several punches, Donald fired a fire spell at the dark form before Sora healed Peter and Luke. "Shit, I've never seen anything punch that fast." Luke stated before wiping a small amount of blood that had dribbled down his chin.

Anti Sora charged at Goofy before punching his shield several times and kicking him repeatedly, Anti Sora scratched downwards and several dark bolts shot at the shield before it spun and created several blades of darkness. Luke jumped over the anti form and kicked it twice before slicing it several times, anti form jumped away from Luke and landed on his hand before running at him and booting him in the face.

Sora sliced his copy but his copy grabbed the Keyblade and booted Sora, Goofy rammed Sora's copy into the wall and Peter sliced the copy several times with his dagger and Donald froze it solid. Sora sliced it a few times before the dark copy broke free from the ice and held its shoulder in exhaustion. The dark copy looked at Sora before jumping on to the roof and diving into Sora's shadow, Sora looked back at his shadow in shock but saw that it was completely fine.

"That was weird." Sora stated before de-summoning his Keyblade, Luke walked up to the hatch above Wendy's room before Peter jumped through the hatch, "Wendy!" Peter stated in shock as he ran up to Wendy who was knocked out on the floor before Tinker Bell tried to get Peter's attention, "Come on, Tink! Not now!" he yelled as he waved his hand to push her away before she flew off in anger.

"Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." Peter stated before flying out of the back of the ship, "Come on, let's see if we can get outside and signal the ship." Luke stated before the group made their way to the deck, as they exited several Heartless appeared surrounding the group while Hook held a lantern with Tinker Bell inside.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku... Running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." Hook mocked before Sora glared at him, "Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora yelled before Hook smirked at him, "To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there." He answered before holding the lantern up, "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?" Hook questioned before Sora sighed and signalled for everyone to de-summon their weapons.

"Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives." Hook ordered as he smirked before Luke glared at him, "Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be?" Hook queried before looking at the plank. "The Keyblade, or the plank?" Hook asked before he heard a ticking sound and looked over the side of the ship to see a crocodile, "It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Smee take care of them!" Hook ordered before he walked into his cabin.

"We'll start with the key bearer." Smee told them before Sora was forced on to the plank, _"Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"_ Sora heard before he nodded and jumped off the plank, as Sora descended towards the Crocodile's mouth he began to glow yellow and flew away from its mouth, as Sora flew in the air Smee looked in amazement before Peter stole the lantern and opened it.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora thanked before the others flew next to them, "Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" Peter asked before Sora smirked and Smee ran off deck. The group quickly swooped down and began slicing Heartless in every direction till Sora sliced the last one and none were left, Peter flew down to the captain's entrance and knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked through the door before Peter held his nose, "Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter answered with Smee's voice, Captain Hook ran out of his cabin and looked around before Peter Pan snuck up behind him and poked Captain Hook in the backside with his dagger.

Hook wailed in pain before quickly turning and glairing at the group, "Blast you!" Hook yelled before Peter gave him a mocking grin, "Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter stated before Hook readied his sword and the group readied theirs, Hook darted towards the group but they each dodged out of the way and flew into the sky, Hook grimiest and took out a pistol before firing it at the group.

Sora flew down to the deck and charged at Hook before he smirked as Sora brought his Keyblade overhead, Hook parried the move and sliced Sora's chest. Donald quickly healed him as Luke landed on the deck and swung his left hand sword, Hook easily parried the move but as he tried to counter Luke met him with his second sword, Hook stared in surprise at the two swords before Luke thrust his left hand sword forwards.

Hook easily parried the thrust but Luke spun and swung his right hand sword vertically, Hook avoided the swing and smirked as Luke looked down at the floor and saw a bomb. Luke jumped out of the way as the bomb exploded and Peter flew down and readied his dagger, Hook smirked before Peter stepped forwards and thrust his dagger, Hook avoided the small thing and tried to swipe at Peter. Peter quickly jumped over him and pulled his hat down before he growled and pulled the hat back up.

Sora ran at Hook and sliced him several times before knocking him into the air, Hook quickly flipped and landed before spinning his sword, Hook slowly stepped towards Sora before slicing forwards and continuing with a flurry of slices that Sora barely dodged. Luke quickly landed on the deck and charged at Hook, Hook smirked before spinning his sword again, Hook darted forwards but Luke smirked as he sliced both swords forwards and up blocking Hook's first move.

The two began to parry each other as their sword slices moved through the air, Luke and Hook dashed passed each other and the swords connected before they each ended on the other side of the deck. Hook smirked as Luke looked at the floor to see an explosive device on the floor, "oh crap!" Luke yelled before the device exploded and sent him flying into the wall, Sora jumped at Hook and sliced him several times before Luke shot out of the wall in tribal form and began slicing Hook with a string of sword and foot attacks.

Hook threw a bomb but Luke blew it up and sent Hook into the sea, the crocodile stared at him for a second before Hook began to quickly swim away, a glowing orb appeared before a book and a piece of paper formed on the deck as Sora walked up to the railings, "Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her…" Goofy stopped as Donald placed a hand on his mouth.

"Sora…" Luke questioned as he picked up the book and paper before looking at the key bearer, "I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora stated before Luke reverted from to his normal form, "You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself." Peter kindly offered before Sora nodded, "If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will." Sora stated before turning to the group.

"There's so much I want to tell her…" Sora continued as he looked at the sky, "About flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." Sora stated before Tinker Bell flew around Peter, "What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?" Peter asked before Tink nodded, "let's go." Luke stated before everyone nodded and began to fly to the clock tower, as the group flew closer to the clock a faint glow could be seen on the pathway near the top.

Sora flew up to the glow and smirked before pointing his Keyblade at the wall and locking another keyhole, as the keyhole locked a small gummi fell out and landed on the floor before Sora picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "So, once we get back we can open a new route." Luke stated before he looked at Peter and Wendy, "we've got to go, we'll meet up again some time ok." Sora stated before Peter nodded and the group flew off.

As the group got enough of a distance away Donald activated the ship and the group was teleported on to the ship, the group walked on to the deck and everyone sat in their designated seats before Donald began to look at the new gummi, "I'm setting the warp drive for Traverse Town." Luke explained before the Gummi ship warped.

Memory

A young Sora was looking around the secret cave back on Destiny Island, "Hey, Sora?" A young Riku asked before Sora looked at him, "When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku stated before Sora nodded, "Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!" Sora replied as he walked out of the cave before Riku turned to face the door.

A Keyhole was on the door's face but Riku ignored it and left the cave.

In a dark chapel

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Maleficent warned Riku as he breathed in and out deeply before a large roar could be heard and Riku looked at the entrance, "A castaway." Maleficent stated before Riku smirked at her, "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will." Maleficent continued before smiling at Riku.

"But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." She stated before Riku gave her a questioning look, "My power?" Riku questioned before she grinned, "Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential." She boldly explained before Riku glowed a dark green.

Traverse Town

As the group entered the tavern Luke and Cid began talking before the two left the work on the gummi ship, Sora sighed before looking at the floor, "Sora!" Donald yelled in shock, "Now, just remember what Donald said to ya. No frowning, no sad faces." Goofy stated before Sora sighed, "How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?" Sora asked before Donald rolled his eyes.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearer, and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy advised before Sora leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Just believe..." Sora questioned before closing his eyes, "I believe in you." Kairi's voice echoed through Sora's mind before he fell asleep.

As Sora dreamt he found himself in a library with an old woman sat in a chair across from him, "Where am I?" Sora questioned before he saw a young Kairi run over to the old woman, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts." The old woman explained as the young Kairi listened with intent.

"It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open." The old woman continued as Sora walked over and listened.

"And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?" the old woman asked before Sora looked at the young Kairi, "Kairi?" Sora questioned before the old woman and the young Kairi began to fade.

"Kairi!?" Sora questioned in shock before a bright light filled the room and Sora awoke back in the shop, "What's the matter?" Goofy asked before Sora shook his head, "Um, nothing. Kairi... Did you call me?" Sora silently questioned as Donald and Goofy gave him questioning looks.

Meanwhile Cid and Luke were overlooking the instalment of the new navi gummi and other parts, "so, you're adding a combat model?" Cid questioned before Luke nodded, "Yeah, just in case we run into enemy ships, all the weapons are counselled for now." Luke stated before Cid grinned and nodded, Sora and the others entered the garage before Cid waved at them, "nice timing, we just finished." Cid stated before Sora and the others entered the bridge.

Luke entered the bridge and sat in the pilot seat before flipping a few switches and closing the doors, Cid watched as the ship began to take off and left the world. The group followed the new route and soon found themselves at another world, as they closed in a sence of foreboding washed over the group and Sora shivered.

As they warped to the ground they saw a waterfall around them but the water travelled up instead of down, "wow, this place is so, amazing…" Luke stated as he watched the water rise, "Gawrsh, look at that!" goofy yelled as he pointed at a castle above the water, "I know this place..." Sora stated before Luke gave him a questioning look, "I can sense something, I don't know why but it feels both familiar and dark." Luke stated before Donald shook his head.

The group began to climb several floating platforms till they saw Riku fighting a monster in a purple cape, "No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku questioned with aggression as the beast growled, "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here." The monster explained before glaring at Riku.

"I will have her back!" the monster yelled before Riku grinned, "Take her if you can." Riku stated before the beast roared and jumped at him, as the monster landed it tried to claw at Riku but he simply flipped out of the way and landed a few meters away before charging at the beast and slicing him. The monster stumbled but Sora quickly jumped in the way, "Stop!" Sora yelled before Riku evilly smirked.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku bitterly stated, "Riku..." Sora questioned sadly before Riku glared at him, "But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters." Riku bitterly spat before everyone gave him a questioning look, "What are you talking about?" Sora questioned before Riku glared at him.

"Let the Keyblade choose...its true master!" Riku shouted before holding out his hand, the Keyblade suddenly pulled towards Riku but Sora tried desperately to hold on. After a while Sora finally lost his grip and the Keyblade disappeared only to reappear in Riku's hand. "What!?" Donald yelled as the others stared in shock while Riku stared at the Keyblade. "Maleficent was right." Riku stated before he looked back at Sora and grinned.

"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." Riku boasted before Sora continued to look at him in shock, "But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora yelled in frustration as he looked at his hand before staring back at Riku.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku stated coldly before throwing a wooden sword at him, Sora fell to his knees and stared at the wooden sword in disappointment before Donald walked passed Sora, "Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald stated before Goofy looked at Sora in question to his orders.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy started as he gave Sora a sad look, "Sora, sorry." Donald apologised before the two left. Luke walked over to the monster and healed him before staring at the castle, the beast dragged himself up and began to walk on before Luke helped him to fully stand, "Why are you helping me?" the monster asked as Sora picked himself and the sword up before walking over to the two.

"Even though you look like a beast, I can tell you're not an evil monster, what lies beneath the skin, right?" Luke questioned before Beast stood up, "Why... Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Beast explained before Sora looked at the floor and nodded.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora stated before Beast looked at Luke, "I'm here simply because I am needed, I don't need a reason to help those in need." Luke explained himself before Beast nodded and the three began to make their way up to the castle, as Sora walked through the castle front he noticed the power was off.

"Great, the doors are electronic and the powers off." Luke stated in annoyance till he followed a cable that reached under the castle, the group followed the cable to a basement chamber, as the group entered a dark figure watched unnoticed. "So he's here. I wonder if he's anything like his ancestor." The dark man asked himself before disappearing into the castle, the group got to the power room and Sora started up the power supply before the group returned to the castle front.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle.

Six princesses of heart were locked in capsules and Maleficent looked at a giant keyhole before grinning and looking at an unconscious Kairi on the floor. "O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Maleficent stated before the six princesses glowed and the giant keyhole glowed in response.

Grand Hall

Sora, Beast and Luke entered the hall but Beast sensed something and noticed Belle behind hem but it appeared to be only a Heartless fake, Beast became furious and went after the Heartless before the door slammed shut. "Quit while you can." Riku stated darkly as Luke and Sora saw them appear from nowhere, "No. Not without Kairi!" Sora yelled bravely before Riku's clothes changed into a more sinister Heartless form.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku stated before Luke stood in Sora's path but Sora motioned for him to step aside, "You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora yelled before Riku glared at him, "Really... Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku retorted before a force came over Luke and Sora while Riku shot a dark ball of fire at Sora.

As the ball came closer to Sora Goofy blocked it and held his shield in the way, "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy shouted as he glared at Riku, "You'd betray your king?" Riku mockingly asked before Goofy shot him a death glare, "Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Goofy stated before he looked back at Sora while Luke gave him a thumbs up.

"See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?" Goofy asked before Donald questioned the situation before looking at the group, "Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald stated before running over to the group, "Well, you know... All for one and one for all." Donald continued as he smiled at Sora before readying his staff against Riku, "I guess you're stuck with us, Sora." Goofy stated before Luke stood in front of Sora and readied his swords.

"Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy, Luke." Sora replied gratefully as he looked at his wooden sword, "How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku mockingly asked before Sora glared at him, "I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora stated as he placed his hand on his chest, "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" Riku asked mockingly.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one." Sora explained before he readied the wooden sword.

"I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora yelled in confidence before the Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hands, "what the…" Riku questioned before glaring at Sora and readying his sword, Sora charged at Riku and brought his keyblade down before Riku blocked it. Riku smirked as he pulled the sword away and readied an attack but Sora blocked it and smirked, Donald fired a fire spell at Riku but he blocked it and sent a dark firaga spell back at Donald.

Luke jumped in the way and sliced the ball of fire in half before shooting a holy fireball at Riku, Goofy charged at Riku but he kicked the shield and knocked Goofy away before jumping on to the fountain. Sora jumped at Riku and sliced him a few times before he kicked Sora away and healed, Riku breathed deeply for a few seconds to catch his breath before Luke jumped over the fountain and brought his sword down.

Riku jumped out of the way and attacked Luke but Luke blocked the sword with ease and used his left hand sword to stab at Riku. Riku dodged out of the way and jumped off the wall behind him to land on the banister and slide down, Sora tried to slice at Riku's legs but he jumped over the keyblade and landed safely. Riku fired several dark fireballs at Sora but Sora easily deflected them.

Goofy threw his shield at Riku and hit him in the back before Donald struck him with an ice spell, Luke jumped at Riku and Riku jumped away from Luke but Luke tried to strike him several times in the air. Riku blocked the strikes and landed on top of the fountain engraved into the wall. "Come on Riku, that all you got?!" Sora yelled in anger before Riku stared at him in shock while breathing in and out deeply.

Riku quickly jump backwards and flew through a portal of darkness before the doors opened behind them and Beast entered the room, "So, your heart won this battle." Beast stated before Sora nodded, a man in dark armour watched from the balcony above and smirked before disappearing. Luke walked up the stairs and looked at the door in the back before scowling, "looks like we need 4 pieces of the Heartless insignia before it'll allow us to open the door." Luke stated before the group nodded.

"Ok, me and you will check what's through that door, Donald and Goofy will stay here with Beast and search this floor." Sora commanded before Luke nodded and the two walked through a large double door. "A library…" Luke uttered as he looked at the several book shelves, "I feel like this place isn't complete." Sora stated before Luke walked round the corner and looked at the dead end.

"No kidding, the room looks a lot bigger judging from the walls." Luke replied as he looked at the roof before looking at one of the book cases to see it was missing a book. Luke looked around for the book and noticed it was lying on one of the shelves before picking it up and placing it into the right shelf, the book shelf moved away from Luke and he smirked before Sora grinned before the two began to walk through the library solving different parts until they reach the balcony above the room they were just in.

"Let's look around." Sora stated before he began to walk around the balcony, Luke walked up to a stone with a lighting symbol on and used a small lighting spell on the stone causing two metal plates to hover in mid air. One of the plates began to lower before returning to the floor they were on, "an elevator?" Luke questioned before he walked up to one of the metal plates.

Sora began to look around the balcony before leaning on a statue, the statue tilted and fell to the ground before Donald quickly jumped out of the way and scowled at Sora. "Sorry Donald." Sora apologised before Goofy picked up a piece of the insignia that was inside the statue, Luke looked at the purple flames in the centre of the chandler and searched for an inscription, "weaken the light by exerting its power through its 8 companions." Luke read before looking at the 8 candles surrounding the wall of the second floor.

Luke quickly shot small fireballs at the candles and ignited them before the flame in the centre of the chandelle died. Luke grabbed another piece of the insignia and Sora leaned on a statue next to the wall, as he leaned the statue moved and the fountain on the ground floor spewed water and an insignia piece. Meanwhile on the ground floor Goofy picked up the piece and Donald kicked a column in frustration.

As he did the column cracked and the final piece landed on his head, the group met on the first floor and Sora inserted the insignia pieces into the doorway. The door slid open and the group walked through.

Dark chapel

Riku ran through it breathing deeply as he continued to think about what happened not too long ago, "Why? It was mine." Riku asked himself before the brown cloaked figure appeared behind him. "Know this..." The man stated before Riku turned to face the man, "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." The man advised before Riku gave him an offensive look.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku spat as he glared at the man, "For that instant, it was." The man answered before Riku looked at the ground in disappointment, "However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger." The hooded man stated before Riku sighed and nodded.

"What should I do?" Riku asked as he looked at the ground, "It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." The man explained before Riku began to glow green, as Riku glowed a dark green the darkness began to appear below him and climb up his body just as it did on Destiny Island.

As the darkness continued the hooded figure descended into the floor and became darkness himself before seeping in to the darkness that Riku was absorbing, as Riku continued the darkness began to rapidly cover his body and face before Riku felt something and stared at the ceiling in shock, the darkness quickly covered him and absorbed into his body before he smirked and looked up in triumph.

"Very nice, that seemed almost too easy for you." The armoured man from before stated before Riku evilly grinned, "He was just a simple puppet that needed someone to control him." Riku replied with a second voice that was darker, Riku opened a secret passageway and summoned a dark Keyblade before walking in to it. "Interesting, they'll be here soon, then I can see if he's really worth calling an adversary." The armoured man stated before disappearing.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku remarked as he walked up to Maleficent, "Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent stated before Riku smirked "Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." Riku added darkly before Maleficent huffed, "What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds." Maleficent stated calmly before Riku gave her a questioning look.

"Such confidence." Riku muttered before pointing his dark Keyblade at the keyhole, "Oh!" Maleficent stated in amusement before she noticed that the Keyblade was not resonating with the keyhole, "Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here!" Maleficent shouted before evilly glaring at Kairi who was lying a few feet away, "It must be her!" Maleficent continued to yell in aggravation before Riku glared at Kairi.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." Riku responded before he looked up and turned to Maleficent, "there almost here." He stated before she scoffed, "I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses." Maleficent ordered before Riku glowed darkly.

Sora and the others slowly climbed the castle and entered a dark chapel before they began to look around the strange room. Maleficent appeared on the central table and smirked at the group, "I'm afraid you're too late." She stated calmly as she continued to smirk, "Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." She explained before the group readied there weapons.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora shouted before Maleficent glared at them, "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?!" Maleficent yelled before her staff glowed, the table rose into the air and Maleficent charged her staff, Maleficent fired several lighting bolts at the group but they each dodged it.

Luke jumped at the platform and sliced it before landing on the floor behind it, the magic holding the platform up dispelled and the platform crashed to the floor. Maleficent glared at the group before Sora jumped at her and struck her a few times, Maleficent quickly cast the same spell and made the platform rise, she quickly flew to the other end of the room and opened a portal, several magical meteors began to shoot down into the room.

Luke quickly began to slice through them as the others got out of range, the two swords glowed and began to move faster before Luke brought them both down to slice the last meteor. As he did the swords glowed brighter while slicing through the last one, the brightness dimmed and Luke looked at his weapons to see they had fused into a claymore, (A/N holy buster) "Nice." Luke stated in enjoyment before pulling his Materia sabre off his back and placing the Holy Buster along his right shoulder.

Sora sliced the platforms several times before it fell to the ground, Maleficent fired several dark fire spells before pointing her staff at the group and charging a large ball of glowing dark energy. Maleficent fired it and Sora dogged out of the way before the spell exploded destroying several statues on the ledges around the chapel. Maleficent laughed before turning into a ball of dark green energy and floating around the room while the platform rose again.

"Oh now that's unfair!" Luke yelled before the glowing orb hovered above the platform and Maleficent changed back to normal, Maleficent rose her staff to the air and a storm began to appear above the group. Sora jumped on to the platform and struck her several times before Luke followed with a downward strike, "hey Sora, you read that book we got off Hook right?" Luke asked before Sora nodded and readied his Keyblade.

Luke went into his tribal form and jumped at Maleficent before striking her several times in a large combo before jumping off the platform. Sora followed through and his Keyblade glowed before he struck her several times at a faster rate before slamming his Keyblade down and knocking Maleficent off the platform, Maleficent gasped before looking at the platform to see it slowly fall to the floor in front of Luke.

As Luke disappeared behind it two slice marks could be seen through the platform and Luke jumped through it, he separated his Holy Buster back into the Holy Swords and darted at Maleficent. Maleficent quickly disappeared into a portal and Luke landed in front of it before turning back to normal, "come on, we can't let her get away!" Sora shouted before he ran through the portal followed by everyone else.

Maleficent breathed deeply and continued to gasp for air as she held her chest and blood began to trail along the floor, Riku stepped through a dark portal and smirked at her. "Do you need some help?" Riku asked mockingly before the group appeared through another portal and Sora gasped at the sight of him, "Riku!" Sora yelled before Riku turned to face him, "is that a..." Luke questioned as he looked at the weapon Riku was holding.

"Yes. A Keyblade." Riku answered darkly as he smirked at the group, "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate..." Riku stated coldly before quickly turning and stabbing Maleficent in the heart, "Behold!" Riku yelled as Maleficent gasped in shock, "Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku shouted before pulling his Keyblade out and disappearing into a portal of darkness.

"This is it! This power!" Maleficent yelled in excitement as she glowed dark green before laughing deeply. "Darkness... The true darkness!" Maleficent yelled before she burst into flames and slowly began to change form, "err, he he, Sora I have a confession to make, I have a fear of things that are big, scaly and can normally tear you in half with a single bite." Luke stated nervously before the green flames disappeared to reveal a giant black dragon with green flames and a yellow tongue.

The dragon roared at them and Luke grimaced before sighing and readying his weapons as the others did the same, "well this is slightly intimidating…" He stated sarcastically before the black dragon spewed fire at them, the group jumped out of the way before Sora landed on one of the branches and fired a few ice spells. Beast roared before jumping on to the dragon's back and clawing at the body, the dragon roared before grabbing Beast and throwing him into a wall.

Luke jumped at the dragon and began slicing its wings before he looked up and saw the tail coming towards him. Luke jumped off the dragon as the tail passed under him and he landed on the vines along the wall, Sora sliced the dragon's face but it tried to strike him with its claws. Sora blocked the claws and struck the front of the chest before Beast grabbed the tail and ripped off the tail end, the dragon breathed fire at the group but Sora easily struck the dragon's head.

Donald fired an ice spell that went into the dragon's mouth and the dragon coughed violently before Goofy bashed its head with his shield, Luke sliced the dragon's claws before Sora jumped on to the dragon's back and ran up the body. The dragon turned to face Sora but he jumped over the head and sliced the face before Luke jumped into the air and grabbed Sora.

Sora nodded before Luke threw him at the dragon's chest, Sora plunged his Keyblade into the dragon before green blood oozed out and the dragon exploded into green flames. As the flames settled nothing but Maleficent's cloak remained, "How ironic." Riku stated in delight before pressing his foot on the cape as it disappeared.

"She was just another puppet after all." He stated darkly before looking at the group, "what do you mean?" Luke asked before Riku smirked, "The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning." Riku answered calmly as Sora gave him a questioning look, "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He explained before darkly grinning at the group and walking through a dark portal.

The group quickly followed to find themselves back in the chapel but one of the side walls had vanished reviling another route, the group followed the route to the room with the princesses in. Sora saw the giant keyhole at the top of some stairs and began to run towards it. The group followed but Luke stopped and turned to see the armoured man behind him, the armoured man smirked at him as the other ran up the stairs.

As the group reached the top Goofy slammed into an invisible shield and fell down the stairs landing next to Luke. Sora stared at Kairi in shock before running over to her and lifting her up, "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora yelled in panic before the armoured man smirked at Luke, "you act like you've seen a ghost." The man stated to him as Luke gave him a questioning look, "It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku explained as he sat on top of the keyhole before Sora placed her down and looked up at Riku.

"What? You... You're not Riku." Sora stated as he gave him a questioning look, "The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku continued as he slowly floated down, "The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" Sora questioned as he looked back at her, "so, why do you look so much like me, other than that gaping scar on your right eye?" Luke asked before the man smirked.

"I am a shadow image of your ancestor, Shadow Slyther, I was born from his darkness, and with his last breath on this plain he sealed me." Shadow Slyther answered as he grinned at Luke, "Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Riku stated darkly before Sora glared at the impostor, "Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora ordered before the impostor grinned at him.

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." The impostor ordered back before he pointed his Keyblade at Sora, Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest before falling to his knees, "Sora!" Donald shouted in panic before the impostor menacingly smirked, "Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" the impostor shouted as he walked down the steps to the keyhole before Sora looked at Kairi.

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked in question before looking back at the impostor, "So tell me, how did you get out of the seal?" Luke asked before Shadow Slyther smirked, "It's quite simple really, the seal was held in place so long as a jack ass didn't have such a great need." Shadow Slyther stated mockingly as Luke gave him a questioning look.

"What jack ass would remove the seal's lo…" Luke stopped as he looked down at the Holy Swords that rested at his belt, "yes, that's right, you, by wanting revenge so much you pulled the Holy Swords from their resting place. A simple act of retribution has a price, you are the one who freed an evil that was sealed away for five hundred years." Shadow Slyther explained with a smirk on his face before Luke smirked at him.

"I know all that there is to know." The impostor stated with confidence as Sora grunted, "Tell me. Who are you?" Sora asked before the impostor grinned, "It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." Ansem answered darkly as he grinned at Sora before walking towards him, Donald ran at Ansem and jumped to attack but the impostor merely punched him through the barrier before Ansem reached Sora and grinned.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem yelled before swinging his Keyblade overhead with the intent of striking Sora, _"Sora!"_ Kairi's voice echoed through Sora's head before he quickly looked up and blocked the attack with his Keyblade, "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora yelled as he readied himself for battle.

"Why are you smirking, doesn't the fact that you alone have unleashed my wrath bother you?" Shadow Slyther asked in question before Luke gleefully smirked at his ancestor's copy. "Why let something put you down, when you can fix it yourself." Luke stated as the two Holy Swords appeared in his hands and Donald landed next to Luke. Shadow Slyther breathed in and out deeply as he glared at Luke before holding his hand out in front of him.

The darkness that filled the air and the room began to shake the room as it drew towards the dark being. It began to forge in his hand as a sword slowly appeared, as the sword completed its appearance it glowed with an evil light, "This is true dark power, my power." Shadow Slyther stated as he readied his shield in his right hand and his sword in his left, _"Luke, be careful this monster doesn't play around." _Slyther warned him before the three charged at Shadow Slyther.

Ansem launched sideways bringing his dark Keyblade down but Sora easily blocked it, Ansem struck him with a downwards slice before passing through him. Luke swung his sword overhead but Shadow slither blocked it before Donald fired several fire spell at him, Shadow Slyther blocked all of the flames with his sword before sending a giant fireball at Goofy who was charging at him while the dark knight blocked Luke's sword.

Sora quickly struck Ansem twice before he smirked and jumped to the side avoiding Sora's 3rd strike, Ansem struck Sora overhead before Sora jumped away and healed himself. Ansem charged a dark fireball and fired it at Sora before he jumped out of the way but Ansem sliced his arm with a surprise attack, blood trickled down his arm before Sora healed the wound and readied himself.

Shadow Slyther forced Luke away before firing a dark fireball at Donald as Goofy charged towards him. He struck Goofy's shield before back kicking him in the face, as Goofy got his balance back he had just enough time to see that Shadow Slyther had finished the kick and his dark shield was about to hit him in the face. Shadow Slyther sent Goofy into the wall with the shield attack before blocking one of Luke's strikes.

"Come on, your ancestor was much more of a challenge." The dark knight mocked before kicking Luke away, Sora jumped at Ansem and struck overhead before Ansem avoided the attack and dashed passed Sora striking his side. Sora struck Ansem twice before his Keyblade glowed and he struck Ansem with a flurry of attacks, Sora knocked Ansem to the back of the room but Ansem quickly stopped on the wall and launched back at Sora.

Ansem struck Sora several times before throwing his dark Keyblade at Sora and striking him with the spinning blade. Ansem summoned the dark Keyblade back before glowing a dark blue, Ansem swung his blade causing a dark wave to shoot out, Sora blocked the wave before Ansem shot forwards but Sora quickly blocked the second attack. Sora quick jumped away and healed the slash wounds on him before throwing his Keyblade at Ansem.

Ansem blocked the Keyblade but Sora kicked him in the face before summoning his Keyblade back in to his hand and swinging it at Ansem. Ansem jumped overhead and struck downwards causing two waves to shoot sideways before Sora jumped out of the way and Ansem readied a spell in his hand. Ansem threw the spell at the floor and several lighting bolts struck Sora before Sora jumped away from Ansem and healed again.

Luke quickly fused his two swords into one and brought his finishing sword off his back before charging at Shadow Slyther. The dark knight smirked before blocking the Holy Buster with his shield and striking the Materia Sabre with his dark sword, Donald fired several fire spells but Shadow Slyther simply absorbed them into his sword and fired the lot back at Donald. Luke swung his Holy Buster but Shadow Slyther blocked with his shield before bringing his dark sword overhead.

Luke blocked the dark sword with his Materia Sabre but Shadow Slyther smirked before his sword glowed a dark red, red electricity sparked from the sword and the Materia Sabre began to crack. A shockwave emitted from the sword as it shattered into billions of fragments sending Luke backwards from the wave, the 6 Materia that were carried in the sword fell to the floor as Luke looked down at his finishing blade to see nothing but the handle remained.

Shadow Slyther smirked before walking towards Luke with a dark grin on his face but Goofy stood in his way. Ansem charged his keyblade and slowly rose into the air before darting towards Sora, Sora quickly avoided the attack as Ansem darted around the arena trying to strike Sora. Sora quickly avoided all of the attacks before throwing his keyblade at Ansem and knocking him to the other side of the room.

"_Luke, there's no way to beat him in your current state."_ Slyther stated as Luke slowly picked himself up, "then how, how can we, you once fought him and won many times." Luke asked before Slyther sighed, _"Then I shall fight him again, fuse with me, your guardian and you shall have all of my powers."_ Slyther suggested before Luke nodded before closing his eyes, "Slyther, Holy Knight from days long past, as my guardian I summon you to fuse with me!" Luke shouted as if he had said it a thousand times before.

The tattoo of two wings on Luke's back glowed before Slyther's spirit appeared behind Luke, "let us become, the holy paladin" Slyther stated before flying into Luke, Shadow Slyther knocked Goofy away before staring in astonishment as a giant scar began to appear over Luke's right eye, "No, this can't be possible, Slyther was dead over 500 years ago!" Shadow Slyther shouted as a pointed helmet came over Luke's head and a blue visor appeared over his eyes.

A white shield appeared on his right arm and the Holy Buster changed to a single holy sword, a blue cape appeared on his back and Luke smirked at the dark knight, "long time no see, my hateful copy." Luke spat in an echoing voice, Shadow Slyther darted at Luke but with each strike the dark knight attempted Luke blocked it. Luke sliced Shadow Slyther several times before repeatedly thrusting, the dark knight jumped away and held his chest as he winced in pain before creating a dark portal and retreating through it.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief before taking his helmet off and looking back at his companions, Sora struck Ansem sending him into the wall and knocking the dark Keyblade from his hand. Ansem glared at Sora before disappearing through a dark portal. Luke reverted to his normal form before picking up the 6 Materia orbs and placing them in his storage device, "I need to learn to be a better fighter and magic user, not simply use an alternative." Luke stated before the three walked up to Sora.

"Riku…" Sora stated in disappointment before Donald stared at the keyhole in panic as Luke picked up a book on one of the terminals. "Sora! Sora, look!" Donald yelled before pointing at the oversized keyhole, "the keyhole." Luke stated calmly before Sora walked up to it and tried to lock it with his Keyblade.

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy yelled in panic before Luke looked at Kairi, "Only when the 7 princesses of heart are united can the keyhole be complete, like Jafar stated." Luke explained before Sora looked at Kairi in question, "I think you're right. If we can free her heart..." Sora stated as he tried to think of ways to do such a thing, "But... But how?" Sora asked before he looked at the dark Keyblade in question.

Luke noticed a chest on the balcony before walking passed the group and jumping from the banister to the chest. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." Sora mused as he walked over to the dark Keyblade and Luke opened the chest to find a black crown shaped key chain. "Sora?" Goofy questioned as Sora picked up the dark Keyblade, "No, wait!" Donald shouted in panic before Sora looked at the group and smiled before turning the point on himself and stabbing himself with it.

Luke quickly jumped down from the ledge he was on and began to run back to Donald and Goofy as Sora glowed while the dark Keyblade removed itself and separated into 6 orbs, the 6 orbs flew into the 6 princesses of heart before a 7th orb floated out of Sora and flew into Kairi completing the keyhole, "Sora... Sora!" Donald yelled as Kairi picked herself up and looked at Sora who slowly fell to the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled before running up to Sora but trying to catch him, as her hand was in reach Sora separated off into millions of particles and disappeared into the air. "Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald yelled as he watched the particles disappear before Luke looked up at them in question, "the darkness will never touch your heart, right?" Luke asked as he looked at the air where the lights were before walking over to the group.

"Sora, are you really…" Kairi questioned before shaking her head, "No. It can't be! I won't let him go!" Kairi shouted firmly before they heard a dark laugh fill the room, "So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." Ansem in a tanned skin and silver haired form stated as he motioned to the Keyhole before he grinned at the group.

(A/N I have no idea how to describe Ansem from the first game.)

The three members readied their weapons before Ansem grinned and began walking towards them, "don't even think about it." Luke yelled before Ansem suddenly stopped and looked at his shaking hand. "Impossible..." Ansem stated in shock as he looked at his arm before a ghostly image of Riku appeared, "No. You won't use me for this!" Riku yelled as he held Ansem back before Kairi looked at him in shock.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted in shock before he looked at his friends in panic, "You've got to run! The Heartless and something else are coming!" Riku frantically warned the group before several Heartless slowly rose out of the floor. The Heartless looked like the shadow type Heartless but had blue streaks connected to their eyes and were more well built, the standard shadow Heartless appeared behind them and several armoured beings appeared.

"Those are…" Luke stated in shock as he remembered the things that attacked his collage, the armoured beings looked at the group before some summoned swords of their own while the others grew claws. "What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked as the monsters began to attack, Donald fired several fireballs and Luke sliced any that tried to attack him or get passed him. "Forget it for now, its suicide to even think about locking it now!" Luke answered before Kairi quickly jumped off the platform and ran to the exit.

The others followed, as they left the room a lone shadow Heartless watched them, as the group made their way through the chapel two armoured monsters appeared and charged at them. Donald shot one with a fireball and melted it instantly before Luke blocked its attack with his right hand sword and stabbed the monster with his left. The monster collapsed into a dark liquid that slowly evaporated and Luke gave the liquid a questioning stare before following the group.

After a while the group found their way to the hall they were in before but as they reached the door a lone shadow Heartless appeared. Luke was about to attack it when it looked at Kairi, "Sora? Is that you?" she asked before several shadow Heartless appeared around him, Donald, Luke and Goofy began fighting of the shadow Heartless while Kairi protected the lone shadow Heartless.

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi stated before the shadow Heartless jumped at them, Kairi turned and hugged the shadow Heartless to protect it from the others before a bright light shone from the lone shadow Heartless and Sora destroyed all of the Heartless while hugging Kairi back. "Kairi, thank you." Sora thanked the red haired girl before the group looked at Sora in shock.

"Hi guys, miss me." Sora stated cockily to the group before they all lightly laughed, several Heartless poured out of the entrance before the group quickly ran out of the castle and got back to the Gummi ship. Everyone was quickly seated and Luke took off before quickly warping back to Traverse Town, as the group arrived in Traverse Town they made their way to the small house in the 3rd district.

"Leon, we got some big trouble." Sora started to explain before Leon leaned against the wall and looked at Sora. Luke looked around the house before quietly leaving, "Tell me what happened." Leon ordered before Sora began telling him the events that led up to the current situation, Luke walked into Cid's shop and sat on the couch while sighing.

"Rough time huh?" Cid asked before Luke lazily nodded, Yuffie entered the shop before buying a new bandana and sitting opposite Luke. "So, how's it going?" Yuffie asked before Luke looked at her and took the 6 Materia out of his storage device, "I won't need these any more." Luke answered as he placed the Materia on the table opposite Yuffie. "Why not?" Yuffie questioned as she stared at Luke in shock, "you used to use them with the old team." Yuffie stated before Luke lazily shook his head.

"Hey Cid, where can I get a sword, a basic one?!" Luke shouted before Cid pointed to the ladder, Luke climbed the ladder before Yuffie watched him leave the room, "hello?" Luke asked before a few Moogles appeared, "you need weapon synthesizing…" One of them asked before Luke nodded, the Moogles flew to their work stations and Luke told them what he wanted.

With Sora and the others

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..." Leon stated as he looked at the group before Sora nodded, "No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is…" Aeris stopped as Sora held his keyblade forwards, "Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora asked before Leon nodded "Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." He stated before Sora sighed, "Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there." Sora stated in annoyance before Leon nodded.

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about." Leon replied as he looked at Sora. "Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts…" Leon explained as he looked at Sora's keyblade before looking at Sora, "Just like that Keyhole you saw." Leon stated before looking at Kairi, "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete." Leon stated as he looked at Kairi before looking back at Sora.

"Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can." Leon reassured Sora before he looked at his keyblade and nodded, "ok, I'll go talk to Cid on a way to get back to Hollow Bastian." Sora stated before he went to talk to Cid with Donald, Goofy and Kairi, as they entered the shop Cid glanced at them before rummaging around.

"Cid, I need to go back to Hollow Bastion!" Sora commanded before Cid coughed several times, "are you fuckin' mental?!" Cid yelled at the top of his voice at the 4 before Sora glared at him, "ok, you're not, the Heartless'll destroy your ship if you went the normal way, so… you could try the secret route." Cid suggested as he rubbed his chin, "ok, how do we get it?" Sora asked before Cid nodded, "The secret waterway. I stored the gummi there for safe keeping." Cid stated before Sora left the shop.

A Moogle handed Luke his sword and he looked at it, it was a standard sword with a curved hilt facing the blade. The blade had a red line down the centre and was an average size for a long sword, Luke nodded and began to think about the others.

"Can you make shields, staffs and keychains?" Luke asked before the Moogles nodded, Luke began to explain things while placing a bag of money on a table.

With Sora and the others.

Sora walked to the end of a tunnel and looked at the mural in front of him before it glowed and a gummi floated in the air, Sora picked the gummi out of the air and placed it in his pocket before returning to the group. "Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up." Sora told the group before they all nodded, Donald and Goofy walked off as Kairi stared at the mural, "A light at the end of the tunnel..." Kairi stated as she stared at the mural.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked before Kairi nodded, "That's right. We were together." Kairi replied before smiling at Sora, "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along." Sora stated as he walked up to Kairi, "Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back." Sora continued before Kairi nodded, "You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..." Kairi trailed off before Sora shook his head.

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora asked before Kairi nodded, "I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting thing… my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard your voice… your voice." Sora explained before motioning to her, "You brought me back." Sora stated before Kairi pushed him gently.

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." Kairi replied before Sora grinned, "That's it! Our hearts are connected." Sora yelled in excitement before smiling to himself. "And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale." Sora stated in a joking manner before Kairi walked up to him.

"Well, let's go." Kairi stated in excitement, "You can't go!" Sora yelled quickly before Kairi looked at him in shock, "Why not?" Kairi asked in disappointment before Sora shook his head, "Because it's way too dangerous." Sora answered before Kairi shook her head, "Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone." Kairi pleaded but Sora shook his head.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" Sora stated before Kairi sighed, "I can't help?" Kairi asked before Sora rolled her eyes, "You'd kind of be in my way." Sora stated before Kairi sighed, "Okay. You win." Kairi agreed before she looked at the floor, "Take this." Kairi stated before handing him a star shaped charm, "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi ordered before nodding and attaching it to his Keyblade turning it into a silver blade with a crystal tooth at the end.

"Don't worry. I will." Sora stated before Kairi gave him a questioning look, "Promise?" Kairi asked before Sora held a hand on his heart, "Promise." Sora promised before the two left the cavern and went back to Cid. Sora gave Cid the gummi and Cid began working on this ship as Kairi snuck passed several boxes, she reached the hanger door and entered but bumped into Luke.

"Need I ask?" Luke asked before Kairi looked at the floor, "I wanna go and make sure Sora is safe." She explained before Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you stay hidden, and for any reason that you have to leave the ship, I suggest you wear this." Luke stated before holding out a necklace with a small gem on the end.

"What is it?" Kairi asked before Luke smirked, "one of the two darkness wards I made, this is my backup in case the other one broke, with this, the Heartless won't be able to see you." Luke answered before Kairi took it and tied it around her neck, "it's what I've been using to stop us fighting the stronger Heartless all the time, otherwise we'd be swarmed." Luke stated before Kairi nodded and entered the ship, she hid in a secret compartment at the back of the ship and noticed the food dispenser on her left and the window on the wall.

"_Ok, and the gem can also hear what happens around me, so you know if Sora's in trouble."_ Luke told her through the necklace before he pressed a few buttons, the group returned and Luke began inputting the coordinates to the secret route, "oh, there you guys are, I got something for you." Luke told him before handing Donald and Goofy new weapons, Donald looked at the jewel headed staff and Goofy smiled at the shield before they both thanked him.

"You got me anything?" Sora asked before Luke nodded, "but not yet, you still need to use Kairi's keychain." Luke stated before Sora looked at his Keyblade and smirked, "Then let's go kick some Heartless ass!" Sora yelled enthusiastically before the Gummi ship took off and headed towards Hollow Bastion.

End of chapter 6

A/N ahhhhh, typing cramp, typing cramp… I'm kidding, took me a while though, I think I need to up my limit to 2 and a half pages a day, that way I'll get them done faster.

To my Beta, thanks for the hard work so far.


	7. Chapter 7 the door to darkness and

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or Square Enix or content from said games and companies, items from the games that may be used such as Materia or weapons, spell, summons, keychains, weapons from final fantasy and dark powers, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 7 the door to darkness and something else

The group reached Hollow Bastion and warped to the world's upward falls before the group looked up at the castle to see several Heartless waiting for them. "Well, that's a warm welcome..." Luke uttered sarcastically before Sora readied his keyblade, Sora jumped up to the first platform and sliced a Heartless in half before turning and slicing another one. Donald lifted his staff into the air and caused several Heartless to be instantly destroyed by lightning.

Luke jumped on to the second platform and sliced several Heartless before spinning and striking the Heartless around him. Goofy ran passed Luke and knocked the Heartless on the platform with the archway before Luke jumped on top of it and helped the others up, the group made their way to the castle entrance and stopped as 4 armoured beasts with claw weapons stood in their way, the 4 jumped at them before Luke quickly placed both ends of his swords together and threw them at the beasts.

The monsters were sliced in half by the spinning blades and the blades returned to Luke before he sheathed them, "whoa, I just made that up on the spot…" Luke questioned as he looked at the blades in awe before Sora laughed. "Oh, Sora, just before you stabbed yourself I found this black keychain, maybe you should try it out." Luke suggested before Sora attached the keychain and the keyblade turned into a black keyblade with a metal chain in the middle and Sora smirked at his new keyblade before the group continued through the castle.

As they entered the dark chapel they saw the 6 princesses waiting for them along with Beast, "Sora, it's good to see you." Jasmine greeted before Sora looked at the way to the keyhole, "the keyhole's still open right?" Sora asked before the princesses nodded, "let's go and finish this then." Luke stated before Sora waved to the princesses and began to walk to the room with the keyhole. Sora looked at the keyhole before placing his hand through the golden shaped hole to see that it was just a front.

"The real keyhole must be inside." Sora remarked before the group nodded and walked through it, as they entered the dark place Sora began walking towards the keyhole before he heard the sound of large footsteps. A giant beast began walking towards them with 2 huge horns and one smaller horn at the top of its head, the group looked at the smaller horn before Sora smirked.

"I think I see the weak spot, question is, how do we get up to it?" Sora asked before Luke ran passed its leg and used the back of its leg as a stepping stone to reach its back, Luke sliced it once and the Behemoth toppled before Sora struck it several times. A magical barrier enveloped over the horn and the beast roared while raising its head and several lighting bolts shot down before the barrier dispersed.

Sora jumped on to the beast's body and ran up the torso before striking the horn again, the beast jumped around the area and shook wildly to get Sora off it but Sora grabbed on to the horn in order to stay on the beast. The beast continued to jump through the air but Luke jumped at its leg and sliced it before the beast toppled and fell to the ground, the beast roared before meteorites began falling from the roof. Goofy used his shield to deflect any debris and Donald froze any debris that landed neared him.

Luke and Sora ran under the beast's legs while slicing them before the beast fell and Sora jumped on to its back, Sora sliced the middle horn several times before the horn broke off and the monster roared in pain. The monster knocked the group off before scraping its back leg and charging at the group, Sora quickly got his bearings before readying his keyblade and jumping at the charging beast. Sora plunged his keyblade into the remaining horn and shattered it before the beast fell to the floor and roared before slowly turning into a heart.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy stated before they heard Leon chuckle, "Sora. You did it!" Leon yelled enthusiastically before the group left the area and returned to where Sora fought Ansem, "What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked as Leon looked around the castle. "It was Ansem's old world, perhaps we can restore it, eventually." Leon answered before Aeris nodded, "if we defeat Ansem, the worlds. Most of the worlds will be restored, right?" Luke asked before Leon nodded.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie stated sadly, "Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again." Aeris added before Luke nodded. "Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie explained before she looked at Luke, "Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship." Sora stated before Leon shook his head, "Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie asked before Sora nodded.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them." Aeris informed the group before Yuffie nodded, "The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Yuffie continued before Leon nodded, "Which means gummi ships will be useless." Yuffie stated before Leon sighed, "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon told the group before Aeris nodded, "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aeris stated before Yuffie chuckled.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie replied before Luke laughed and Sora glared at her, "Sora!" Donald yelled before he turned to face Donald and Goofy, "Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy yelled before Sora re-entered the keyhole, Luke turned to follow but Aeris stopped him, "we found something that might be useful to you, Maleficent kept a large number of the Ansem reports." Leon stated before Aeris handed the remaining reports to Luke.

Sora walked up to the keyhole in the darkness and pointed his Keyblade at it, a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and locked the keyhole, the darkness that filled the castle slowly diminished and the waves of Heartless finally stopped. The group made their way back to the chapel to see Luke talking to the princesses, "Sora, good timing, you already know who Alice, Jasmine and Belle are, this is Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White." Luke introduced as he pointed at the princesses before looking at a portal of darkness at the back of the chapel.

"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice stated before Jasmine sighed, "But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine added before Sora sighed and shook his head. "It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aurora stated before Sora smirked, "Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora answered before the princesses nodded.

"One more problem, that." Luke warned as he pointed at the portal, "What is it?" Sora asked as Luke glared at the portal, "I can sense something, but it's not darkness or light." Luke stated before Sora nodded, "let's go then." Sora stated before Donald and Goofy nodded and entered the portal, as they walked through they found themselves in a familiar room.

Something out of nowhere appeared behind the group and walked towards Sora, Sora turned and saw a black coated figure before he walked straight through Sora, as he walked through Sora, random words and phrases appeared in Sora mind before he fell to the floor, "Who are you?" Sora asked as he quickly got to his feet and the cloaked figure stopped.

"Ah... It seems you are special too" the words appeared in everyone's heads as if the figure could only speak telepathically, "Ansem...?" Goofy asked before the figure looked back at the group, "That's a familiar sound..." the man stated in everyone's heads as he opened his glove and a ball of dark blue energy appeared, "You look like him." The man stated before Sora glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora demanded in aggression before gasping as the man turned and Sora readied his weapon.

The man threw the ball of energy and Sora blocked it before knocking it into the roof and causing several bits of debris to fall. "Which means, you are not complete." The words continued as the group readied their weapons, "Incomplete one..." the words continued as Sora glared at him, "That power..." he continued as a red glowing beam appeared in his hand like a sword, "Allow me to test your power." He continued before Sora glared at the man and ran at him.

The man turned into a clouded dark ball and rushed passed the group before reappearing and creating a wall of energy to stop Goofy's attack. The man darted through the wall and sliced Goofy before Luke jumped and aimed to strike overhead, the man disappeared before reappearing behind Luke and slicing his back, Sora healed his two companions before the man flipped away from the group and sent two small balls of energy.

The group easily avoided the balls of energy but as they passed both of them the balls exploded with a large blast radius. Luke quickly sheathed his left hand sword before waving the hand in the air, "healromina!" Luke yelled before all of the group gained transparent wings, the wings disappeared and the group was fully healed before Sora charged at the man, Sora struck the man several times before the man flipped away and changed into the dark cloud again.

The cloud darted to the middle of the group and the man reappeared before using another wall to stop Luke's advance, the man sliced Luke and sent a ball of energy at Donald before firing several blue bolts of energy at Sora. Luke healed himself before Donald healed Sora and himself and Sora fired several fire spells at the man, the man dodged each of the spells with ease as he advanced towards Sora.

"Shit, the more we hit this guy the faster he becomes!" Luke yelled in annoyance as he joined his two Holy Swords at the hilt. Luke turned to throw the blade but as he turned he saw that the man had already anticipated his attack and was about to counter it with his foot, the man kicked Luke in the face sending him flying the opposite way to Luke's turn. Sora struck the man several times and the man glared at him before creating a second beam sword.

The man flipped and struck in an elegant dance of slashes as Sora flipped away from the man, Sora saw his opening and parried the man's attack before slicing him several times. Sora finished his combo and sent the man flying back before Luke jumped at the man and hit him 3 times on the chest, the man recovered by flipping and fired electricity at Sora before it enveloped around Sora, "Shit! guys I can't move!" Sora yelled before Luke kicked the man and freed Sora.

The man jumped into the air before a blue ball came around him and several beams shot out of the ball, the group quickly jumped out of range as the ball followed them before Goofy threw his shield and knocked the man out of the ball. The man jumped into the air and flew around the group while shooting red energy bolts at the group, Luke quickly knocked them out of the way before the man threw a ball or energy at Sora.

Sora smirked before knocking the dark ball back at the man, the man placed a hand in front of him and blocked the ball as it enveloped him before disbursing it, "...Truly fascinating." The words spoke once more as Sora gasped, "This is going to be enjoyable." The man stated in everyone's heads before Sora ran at him, "What're you talking about?!" Sora yelled before jumping at the man and swinging his Keyblade.

As the Keyblade was about to hit the man disappeared before Sora landed and the man reappeared while Sora turned to look at him in annoyance, "In your present state you probably cannot understand." The man answered before looking back at Sora. "In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtlessly come." The man continued before Sora gave him a questioning look, "Wait, who are you?" Sora asked before the man disappeared before his eyes.

"I am..." the voice continued, "A mere shell..." It finished before the room was enveloped in a bright glow and everyone found themselves back in the chapel, the group returned to the gummi ship and made course for a dark vortex beyond Hollow Bastion before Luke began looking at the papers they'd collected, "Ansem's report, what secret's does it hold?" Luke questioned before Sora turned to look at him.

"What do they say?" Sora asked before Luke turned to the papers and began reading.

Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect.

But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand.

I believe that Darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times.

_Darkness. Darkness of the Heart._

_How is it born? How does it come to affect us so?_

As ruler of this world, I must find the answers.

I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the Darkness.

"He knew that the darkness was going to take the world, like he planed it…" Luke questioned before Sora scratched the back of his head and Luke returned to the papers, placing the first page on the arm next to him.

The experiments caused the test subject's hearts to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are!

My treatments proved no signs of recovery.

I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. Sometime later, I went below and was greeted by the most strangest sight.

Creatures that seemed born of Darkness.

What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts to my experiments?

"He experimented on people to see what would happen to them." Luke stated as Sora shook his head, "Monstrous, to do such things, its insanity." Sora added as Luke placed the second paper on the arm and turned to the 3rd.

The shadows that crawl beneath the castle...

Are they people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of Darkness? Or something entirely beyond imagination?

All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing that I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart.

Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name.

Those who lack hearts. I will call them the Heartless.

"He bred them to research and experiment on them, it's like the more he researched the more his mind became polluted." Luke stated before Sora nodded and he placed the 3rd paper on the others and returned to reading.

The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples. They've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace.

I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the heartless become Heartless themselves.

Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis. I must also study their behavioural principles. Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them?

It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?

"Ok, that's a little insane, he provided them with live samples, he used and killed other people to further his research." Luke stated in disgust as he placed the 4th page down, "the more I hear the more I know he must be stopped." Sora uttered before Luke looked at the 5th page.

To study the Heartless behaviour, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle.

In the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence. I had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. So, I opened the door.

What I saw on the other side mystified me. What was that powerful mass of energy? That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky. Could it be related to the door that I have opened?

"He opened the door to his world, curiosity got the better of him." Luke explained before Sora nodded and he placed the 5th page down while looking at the 6th.

_A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless._

The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world.

_The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?_

Luke placed the page on the others and continued to read.

I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily.

None of the records even mention such a substance. Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out!

Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow. But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place.

He continued to flick to the page.

There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart. As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless.

By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless. This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing.

The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially.

"Mark, does that mean he placed that symbol on them?" Luke questioned as he placed another page down and looked at the next.

_Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "gummi blocks." It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel._

We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the "Keyblade." The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it.

I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened.

"So that's where he learned of the Keyblade, but why did the king visited him?" Luke questioned as he looked at the group while placing the page on the read pile, Donald and Goofy sighed before Luke looked at the next.

Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness.

Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses.

My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this.

I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness.

Luke quickly moved to the next page.

_In opening the door that stores a world's hearts, the wall around that world is broken down. We see this as a shooting star. Through this, I have been able to understand the reason why the material known as Gummi Blocks has the ability to allow travel to other worlds._

The cause of a world's wall collapsing is the appearance of the Heartless, but finding a world's door takes time. And robbing a world of its heart is a similar case.

If the door has been closed by the key known as the Keyblade, you probably cannot reach that world's heart again. Before the one with the Keyblade appears in this world, I must take measures to do something.

Supposing that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade, it seems likely that they will resonate with each other...

I have chosen one special girl. I do not know if she possesses a power like that of the Princesses. But, there is a chance, and this is an experiment. She may lead me to the place where the one holding the key is...

I shall send her off to the ocean of other worlds.

"So, that's how Kairi was sent to your world, it explains everything." Luke stated as Sora nodded, unbeknownst to Sora, Kairi sighed and placed her head against her knees as she heard of her origin. Luke flicked to the next page and began to read.

I have transcended to an existence of only the heart. I should have come back as a Heartless, but there is no sign of such a transformation. My body has surely perished. However, I am different from the other Heartless, keeping the memories of before, and I have not taken on the form of a Heartless. It is clear that there are still many things to be studied.

In order to cross over to the dark side, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the place connected to the world's heart. The innermost part connected to the world's heart, the place connecting to the world of darkness. (I will record the details in another report...)

There are still so many unknown worlds.

The present world.  
The world of darkness.  
The world of light.

And,  
The world in-between.

Where does the true paradise lie, I wonder?

"What is he talking about when he means In-between?" Luke questioned to himself as he placed the page down.

When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go?

Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish? Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears. However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there?

If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere. An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light.

This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one. But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore I shall call them...

"The non-existent ones."

Luke placed the last page down and looked at the group before the console bleeped, "We're here." Sora stated as he stood up and looked out of the window at the vortex, the gummi ship landed on a small patch of land just outside of the vortex and the group disembarked. "Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked as he looked at the small fragments of land around the area.

"Look's like it." Luke replied as he held his left hand Holy Sword over his shoulder, "Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked before Goofy nodded, "But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora questioned before Goofy and Donald gave him a worried look.

"Who knows? All we know is that Ansem must be stopped, even if we do and this world disappears, our hearts will remain intact." Luke stated before he began walking towards a bright light in the distance as the others followed, as the group entered the bright light, a flash of light emanated from it and Kairi watched before quickly leaving the ship.

The group found themselves in a long valley with many pathways spawning from the walls, "which way now?" Sora asked as the group looked around before Luke looked below the platform to see a pit of light near the floor. "Down." Luke answered before jumping off the ledge, the group quickly ran to the edge Luke jumped off before seeing him fall into the pit of light, Sora nodded and jumped off as well before the others followed.

Luke continued to fall before a force stopped him above the ground, the force that held him in place slowly lowered before Luke placed his feet on the ground and looked up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy above him, the 3 slowly landed and looked down the long corridor ahead of them, Kairi left the ship and followed the group through the light to the valley of pathways.

The group continued to follow the corridor till they entered a room with a pink stone door stood in front of them, Sora walked up to the door handle and placed his hand on the handle. "Huh?" Sora questioned as everyone looked at him, "What's wrong?" Donald asked before Sore closed his eyes.

Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.

A voice echoed in Sora's head before he looked at the door, "I am the one… who will open the door to light…" Sora questioned before glaring at the door and placing his other hand on the other handle, Sora pulled on the handles and the door slowly opened causing light to shine through. "Sora, before we go through." Luke placed a hand on him and held out a key chain, "hope you like this, took me a while to get the materials for it." Luke stated before Sora attached the key chain on to his Keyblade and it glowed.

The Keyblade turned into a long Keyblade with blue metallic strands and a crystal edge, the tooth was made of gold and shaped in a crown. Sora grinned before walking through the doorway as the others followed. As they emerged they found themselves on Sora's island, "Is this... Is this my island?" Sora asked as he looked around before turning to where the door to his world was, as he approached the bushes to his secret place the doorway sealed up.

"This world has been connected." Ansem's voice echoed as the island where Sora, Riku and Kairi hung out at the end of every day disappeared, "What was that?" Goofy asked as the group looked towards the sea, "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn." The voice echoed as the sea turned purple and the place where his other friends hung out disappeared.

"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The voice continued as the island was broken apart and darkness cradled over it like a fungus before Riku's body appeared looking over at the sea, "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water." Ansem explained as the group approached him.

"And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." Ansem continued as he turned to face the group while transforming into his real form, "Riku!" Sora yelled in panic as Ansem smirked at him, "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." Ansem stated as he grinned at the group.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature." Ansem spoke before disappearing and reappearing behind them while floating, "In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem stated before the group quickly turned around and jumped away from him. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Ansem continued as a muscular Heartless appeared behind him.

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora yelled passionately before Ansem rose up into the air, "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" Ansem yelled before the heartless behind him roared. Ansem charged at the group and tried to punch them with his Heartless but the group jumped out of the way.

The giant Heartless threw several blades at Sora and Luke but the two of them batted away each blade with flawless precision, Ansem threw several dark bolts at Sora before lifting his hand and causing his Heartless to punch Goofy, Donald healed Goofy before Luke jumped at Ansem, Ansem saw the attack and smirked before his Heartless blocked all of Luke's attacks, Sora jumped behind him and struck Ansem several times before Goofy threw his shield at Ansem.

Ansem fired a dark ball of energy but Luke sliced it in half before firing a ball of Holy fire, Ansem's Heartless roared before its hand glowed and it punched the Holy fireball away. It darted at Sora and punched him before Ansem's Heartless held him in place, Ansem darted at Sora but Goofy blocked Ansem's attack and Luke jumped over Goofy's head before Luke brought his finishing blade down and struck Ansem.

Luke threw both of his Holy Swords at Ansem before readying his finishing blade, Ansem avoided the swords and they struck the tree behind them. Donald fired a thunder spell at Ansem before Luke smirked and flipped over the Heartless holding Sora in place, Luke sliced the Heartless causing it to return to Ansem before Sora ran at Ansem and struck him several times. The monster stopped Sora's swing and Ansem smirked at him before Sora kicked off Ansem while Luke raised his hand.

Ansem gave Luke a questioning look before he heard the tree splinter and the two Holy Swords slashed him on their way back to their master, Luke grabbed the Holy Swords and Ansem yelled before his Heartless warped in front of him and darted at Goofy. Goofy tried to block the advance but the dark Heartless gained a dark purple barrier and knocked Goofy to the side before darting at Sora.

Luke healed Goofy as Sora dodged out of the way of Ansem's charge before Ansem changed direction and darted towards Luke. Luke sensed Ansem and jumped backwards over the charge before firing a Holy fireball at Ansem's back. Ansem grimaced and ended his charge as the fire ball struck before Sora threw his Keyblade at Ansem. Ansem growled and his Heartless disappeared before the Keyblade struck his face and he flew into the tree.

Ansem yelled before a shockwave emanated from Ansem's body and everyone was thrown back, as they were thrown back the island and everything else disappeared into darkness. The group stood upright and found themselves surrounded by darkness, "Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds!" Ansem's voice echoed as the group looked around the darkness before they looked at a large white door in the background.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem's voice yelled as the group stared at the door, "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." The voice continued as the group looked around for Ansem before Sora looked down and saw a large monstrous Heartless battleship.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" Ansem yelled before gravity returned to the group and they began to fall passed the battleship, Donald, Goofy and Luke were sucked into dark portals as Sora continued to fall, "Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that!" Riku's voice rung in Sora's head before he fell into a dark cloud, Sora flew back out of the dark cloud as a golden glow surrounded his body.

Sora readied his Keyblade and darted at Ansem, who was attached to a large monstrous form at the back of the battleship, before Ansem readied a duel wheeler and tried to strike Sora, Sora blocked the attack and struck Ansem several times before striking one of the pipes that held Ansem to the ship. Ansem summoned two balls of darkness but Sora leapt out of the way and threw his Keyblade at Ansem.

The Keyblade struck Ansem in the head before Ansem grunted and his weapon disappeared, Ansem moved into the chest of the beast and a Heartless Seal appeared over him before a dark portal appeared in front of him. Sora flew into the portal and saw Goofy fighting off several Heartless, Sora sliced through two Heartless before Goofy threw his shield and sliced through several more, a dark orb glowed in the air and Sora jumped at it before slicing it in half.

The ball exploded and the two were thrown back outside of the battleship before several turrets appeared, the turrets fired arrows of darkness but Sora knocked them away with his Keyblade and Goofy blocked them with his shield. Sora sliced through one side of the turrets before Goofy rammed through the other half causing another dark portal to appear, the two darted through the portal and saw Donald use a thunder spell on several ball like Heartless.

One of them snuck up on Donald but Sora sliced through it and smirked at Donald before looking at the glowing orb, Donald looked at it before firing a thunder spell and destroying it. The 3 returned outside and the head of the ship roared, meanwhile inside the head Luke slowly picked himself up and looked around before several muscular Heartless with swords appeared around him.

"_This looks problematic," _Slyther stated in Luke's head before he chuckled, "well, I wouldn't learn anything if…" Luke stopped as he blocked one of the Heartless' sword strikes and stabbed it with his right hand sword, "I didn't do things on my own." Luke continued as he threw both his Holy Swords and pulled his finishing blade off his back, outside of the head the group flew up to it but the head roared and sent out a dark beam.

The group avoided it and Donald fired a bolt of ice at the head, the head breathed several fireballs at the group but Sora sliced each of them in half before Goofy slammed his shield in to its face. Inside the head Luke blocked another sword strike from the dark Heartless, the two Holy Swords struck the Heartless before Luke brought his sword down and sliced another one.

Luke sliced another Heartless in half before ducking as a sword strike came at him from the side, Luke turned and struck diagonally at the Heartless before he turned and sliced another one while the two Holy Swords defended his back. Sora darted at the head and sliced it several times before jumping away as the head summoned a large amount of thunder bolts.

Luke sliced one of the Heartless vertically before scraping the long sword across the ground while turning and striking the Heartless behind him. Luke turned and blocked another Heartless' attack before grunting in annoyance, "This is really starting to piss me off!" Luke yelled in frustration before knocking the Heartless away and slicing it in half.

The dark orb glowed and Luke looked at it for a moment before jumping on to one of the Heartless and using it as a stepping stool to reach the orb. Luke sliced the orb in half before the Heartless around him bust into flames and the Holy Swords returned to him, the head roared at the group before glaring at them, "once I defeat you I shall devour you and you shall become a part of my power, your friend has already been devoured!" The head roared before it stopped and gave a questioning look.

"As appealing as that sounds." Luke stated sarcastically from inside the head before 2 slash marks separated the head into 4 and Luke jumped out of it. "I think you need to lose weight!" Luke yelled back at the head before it exploded, the 4 friends flew in the air for a moment before the shield to a giant core below Ansem's seal disappeared, several Heartless charged at the group before Sora smirked and threw his Keyblade.

The Keyblade spun slicing multiple Heartless as they jumped in front of it before it struck the core causing it to explode. The seal disappeared and Ansem readied himself again before the group darted towards him, several flying Heartless tried to bar their path but Luke flew in front of Sora and sliced them in half as they tried to get passed him, Ansem threw a ball of energy at the group but Goofy blocked it as several Heartless jumped at the group's rear.

Donald fired several fire spells at any Heartless that tried to attack the group before Luke sheathed his left hand sword and held his head to Sora. Sora took it and Luke launched him at Ansem, 2 flying Heartless appeared but Sora sliced them in half before he brought his Keyblade overhead and brought it down at Ansem.

Ansem tried to block the attack but Sora's Keyblade sliced through Ansem's duel wheeler before slicing his chest, the pipes attached to Ansem disconnected and the battleship exploded before Ansem held his chest and floated in front of the group. "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness..." Ansem struggled to speak as he held his chest in pain, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." Ansem ordered before the door began to slowly open.

"Supreme darkness..." Ansem yelled before Sora shook his head, "You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Sora shouted as light shot out from the door and struck Ansem in a full blast, Ansem tried to protect himself but the light destroyed any shield he could create leaving him fully exposed, "Light? But why...?" Ansem asked as the light began to pierce through his body and slowly turned it to dust, as Ansem fully dissolved the group quickly landed on the small patch of land and ran to the door.

Donald and Goofy took the left half of the door before Luke and Sora took the right, "Come on!" Sora yelled as the door didn't budge before Goofy looked beyond the door to see several blobs of darkness, "Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald yelled before he too looked and saw several Heartless appear. "The Heartless!?" the two of them yelled before they continued to push, "I can't..." Sora began to sigh before a hand reached out from the other side of the door and pulled at it.

"Don't give up!" Riku yelled from the other side of the door, "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" Riku yelled before Sora nodded and he continued to push, two giant Heartless like the one that Sora fought on Destiny Island began to appear but suddenly they were destroyed, a bright light shone in the depths of the dark realm before a figure landed on a platform, "Your Majesty!" Both Donald and Goofy shouted in shock as they looked at the mouse like figure.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" the mouse called out to Sora before he held out a golden bladed Kingdom Keyblade, "Close it, quick!" Donald ordered before Sora gave him a questioning look, "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The mouse stated before Goofy nodded, "Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy told him before Riku looked back at the darkness.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted before Mickey smirked at the group, "Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey stated as the door began to close, Kairi had reached the small room that the group had entered and opened the pink doors before Riku noticed the pink doors appear near the edge of the snow like fields, "Take care of her." Riku ordered Sora before he nodded and the door closed shut.

Mickey rose his Keyblade to the sky and began locking the door from his end before Sora rose his Keyblade and the door locked shut. Kairi began to look around before Sora turned to see her, a glowing white orb appeared in front of Luke and Luke grabbed it before it flashed, Sora began to run to Kairi and Donald sighed before Luke smirked.

"Guy's it's been fun, I think I'm needed somewhere else, but don't worry, if there is a need, I shall be there." Luke told the group as his body disappeared in a flash, "Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran towards her, "Sora!" Kairi stated in surprise before the ground shook and Sora caught her, "Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora yelled as the land began to separate the two.

"I know you will!" Kairi shouted back before the two lost their grip and the area began to glow, several small orbs of light filled the air and began to fall as the two looked at them in astonishment. Destiny Island returned to the way it was as Sora smiled and watched as he got further away from the world, Kairi watched as stars shot into the night sky and began to place themselves amongst the heavens before Kairi smiled.

Day slowly broke and Kairi turned to the place where both her and Sora used to draw on the walls to see Sora had added a hand from his face with a star shaped fruit in it. She touched the drawing and a tear escaped from her eye before she looked at the sky. "I'll be waiting." She stated to herself as she quickly added a hand giving a star to Sora's head before leaving the secret place.

Meanwhile Luke floated through a large tunnel at an incredible speed before seeing a bright light in the distance. "Sora, I'll see you again, but for now, I must go where this orb takes me." Luke stated before grinning at the bright light as he entered it.

End of Vol 2

Shit that was exhausting, going to make a start on Vol 3 soon, its in final fantasy 9, I wish the reader the best of health. Sorry it was a short chapter but I made it in 1 day.


End file.
